Moonflower Girl
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: [Frontier Season]A tragic story of love from the past or legend. Orimoto Izumi meets 3 hot guys appeared in the picture is this the beginning of love? Or will the story repeats to its tragic tale? TakumiKozumiIzuichi. Chapter 16 update.
1. Type 001:Lonely Flower Meets Two Princes

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Hello this is Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan and this is my very first fan fiction of Digimon. **

**Summary: **Frontier Season Orimoto Izumi's the most popular girl among her school but the truth she's a very lonely and lives all alone in the apartment. When 2 boys appeared in the picture would love bloom in her loneliness?

**Type 001: Lonely Flower Meets Two Princes**

_All alone in the dark,_

_I've been waiting for your arrival._

_Even though time have passed,_

_I was still waiting within the dark._

_Still waiting for your return._

_Please come back, I miss you_

**-The Flower Princess**

"Orimoto-sama!!!" the voices of the crowd called the blonde haired girl.

A young girl of age of sixteen was standing near the bed of flowers. She has long blonde haired that only reaches on her back, pair of beautiful sapphire eyes like the gems. She wears a lavender t-shirt with a word printed saying 'Go Girl', a lavender skirt that only reaches 3 inches above her knees, white socks, a pair of purple sneakers, and she's carrying a black shoulder bag on over her shoulder. She is called Orimoto Izumi the popular girl of Tsukiya Hana School.

_"Oh no! Gotta run for this!"_ she whispers.

Izumi has no choice but to run and try to shake off her 'fan clubs'. It took a while to shaken them off. After she runs really fast and finally lost track of the crowds. She stopped and sat at the bench and took a rest. She was gasping getting her breath back after all the running it took sometimes to recovered.

_"I really can't believe to myself that I'm popular," she whispers softly._

"Um… Excuse me Miss," said a voice of a boy.

Izumi turned her head and saw a boy who's about the same age as her. He was wearing a brown cap backward with a pair of gray goggles in front over his messy brown hair, his eyes were brown like the color of the trees' barks. And he wears yellow short-sleeve t-shirt with a strange symbol on his shirt, a red sleeveless jacket over his t-shirt, brown slacks pants, white socks, and pair of red and orange rubber shoes.

"What can I help you?" she asks him.

"I was wondering if you might know about this apartment called **Shibaya Apartment**, that's where I'm moving in." he said.

The goggle head boy gave the piece of paper to Izumi. While waiting for the girl's reply, Izumi take a good look at the images and the directions that was written on it.

"So do you know this apartment?" he asks her again anxiously.

"Well you did came the right direction except… there are some mistakes in the last part." She answers.

**"GAH! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T TRUST HIM!!"** he said as he clenched his both hands into fist then he noticed Izumi was watching him, "Oh I'm sorry… So where should it be?"

"Well you'll have to go straight from here for 5 minutes, then you'll see a coffee store from your right, you'll head left. After that you'll see **Tsuki Hana Apartment** and next to it you'll see Shibaya Apartment." She explains him.

"Thank you. You seem to know this place very well." He said amazingly at Izumi.

Izumi just shrug as she scratches her cheek softly, "Well to tell you the truth, I live in Tsuki Hana Apartment." She confessed.

The goggle head boy widens his eyes at Izumi and beamed with happiness and joy. "Hey that means we'll be neighborhood! I'm Kanbara Takuya 16-years-old. And you are?" he said handing out his hand to hers.

"I'm Orimoto Izumi. You can call me Izumi if you like." She said with a smile as she shook the boy called Takuya's hand.

There is silence for a while for them. Takuya was staring at the beautiful blonde haired girl then Izumi took a glance at her own wrist looking at the time.

"Oh no! I better get going now!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Takuya wondered.

Izumi was about to run fast to catch up on some plans yet she turned to Takuya, "Hey how about I show you around tomorrow?" she asks him.

"That would be really great!" he said her back, "I'll see 'ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Later!" she bid good-bye to her new friend.

While Izumi was running very urgently, she has a cheerful smile that was pasting on her face.

_"This is my lucky day! I really can't believe that Takuya would be really handsome for a new guy like him."_ She said very happily. _"Oh gosh! I forgot to ask him where he's going to study! Oh well. Might as well ask him tomorrow."_

Takuya watched Izumi going to different direction until she was gone. He has his smile appearing on his face as he stares at the same direction where Izumi head. Then he turned his back and head to the opposite directions.

_"Orimoto Izumi… she's really cute for a girl like her."_ He mutters.

_----------_

Izumi was walking on the park alone, her sweet smile and innocent look weren't showing her expressions. Instead it was replaced by a sad and lonely look. Of course there aren't anyone in the park during the night. And no one knows about the real Izumi's feelings or even her personality. But she didn't really want to show it to anyone so she hides it with her energetic look. She looked up at the sky and gaze at the full moon.

_"Such a beautiful full moon today."_ She whispers.

"Why such a sad flower doing under the full moon?" a voice of a boy said.

Izumi turned her gaze away form the moon and looked behind her back, she saw another boy who's also about the same age as her. The boy has his long black with bluish hair shines tied neatly to low ponytail, he has a blue bandana over his hair with few bangs over his ears, he has pair of blue eyes like the color of the moon. He wears a navy blue jacket over his white t-shirt, blue pants, and a pair of white rubber shoes. He seems really cold due to his cool looks yet so handsome. Izumi gasps as she notices him.

"Oh I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Miss." He apologized, "Why are you walking alone in this night?"

"Do you need to know?" she said irritated.

"Well… kind of." He answers, "But seeing you sad under the full moon reminds me on some legend."

"What legend?" Izumi asks him anxiously.

The boy in blue bandana took a glance at the lonely blonde haired girl and gave out his most mysterious smile. It causes her to blush seeing that kind of attractive smile.

"Oh nothing." He said.

The mysterious boy turned his back and started to walk away. Izumi want to called out and asks about the flower thing that he had described her but a strong breeze blew very violently with sands and tiny stones and leaves. She shuts her eyes very tightly to prevent to get sands on her eyes. And when it's over, she opened her sapphire eyes very slowly and she couldn't find the boy again.

"Who was that boy? And why did he described me as a flower?" she wondered.

Izumi took back her glance at the beautiful blue full moon again with a look of confused as she remembers what that boy in bandana have described her. Far away from where Izumi was, the boy in blue bandana was somewhere hiding from one of the top of the trees watching over her.

"There's no doubt that she is indeed the flower." He said.

"Do you really think so, otouotou?" said another boy who looks exactly the same as the boy in bandana except he has short hair and doesn't wear a bandana.

"You know that I'm always one hundred percent positive, bro." He said with a mystery smile that was appearing from his lips.

In Shibaya apartment, Takuya was also watching at the beautiful full moon from the balcony. He seems really enjoying looking at the starry night.

"So beautiful when a flowers shines under the moon." He mutters.

Next to his side, was a large book with thousand of pages was left opened a white flower was there in the middle of the book as it was used as a bookmark. The flower seems really pretty and attractive at the beautiful white petals. The flower was fitted very beautifully under the full moon. Takuya was now smiling at the flower,

"Just like Izumi… As the Legendary Flower Princess." He said.

**T.B.C**

**Kairi: **Phew! And that's it! So what do you think of my first chapter? Pls. don't hesitate and review! XD


	2. Type 002:A Nightmare's Day

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Hello this is me Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan's speaking! I'm really, REALLY HAPPY that everyone's review my first chapter of my very first story ever! Yet I knew someone were eager to know if this story I was aiming to Kouzumi(KoujixIzumi) or Takumi(TakuyaxIzumi) since those two are the most favorite DF couples. But I'm sure I'll do my very best to make this story rocks! X3

Also since you all read some sortta poems like from the first one. I made that poem so to make the characters something more meaningful to their lives and what are they thinking of.

And I'm very grateful for those who reviewed my 1st chapter… Ureshii desu!**(goes to hyper mode) **Now Minamoto Kouji do the **DISCLAIMER**!!!!

**Kouji:** Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan doesn't own **Digimon **but she owns this story…**(turns to me) **Umm… Can I ask you on something, Kairi?

**Kairi:(looks at Kouji while watching at my favorite anime show)** What is it, Kouji?

**Kouji:(sweat-drop)** Umm… Never mind 'bout that.

**Izumi:** Err… She's kindda scary…

**Type 002: A Nightmare's Day**

_Life can sometimes be meaningless._

_I used to believe that there's hope for me._

_But now everything has been shattered into tiny pieces._

_Now I'm living a world without question._

**-Orimoto Izumi**

_-Dream-_

_"Please promise me one thing that you'll come back." said a beautiful princess with long blonde haired._

_The young princess has her head down as her long blonde haired was covering her face, as she didn't want to let someone to see her face. Yet tears were flowing out of her sapphire/blue eyes. In front of the princess was the prince who was standing then he pat at the princess's head very gently._

_"I promise my dear Flower." He said._

_-End of Dream-_

Izumi jolted out of her bed very surprisingly, she was gasping and few of her sweats were falling down from her skin.

"What a weird dream." She said.

She was very surprised yet so confusing at the dreams that she has just now but right now she needs to get out of her bed and get ready for her school. Before that she went to the balcony that was located near the living room. As she gets there she stretched her arms up in the air.

"Mh! It feels so good." She said to herself.

"Yeah." Said a familiar voice.

Izumi stopped stretching her arm and looked at her right side. To her surprise it was the boy in bandana that she met last night at the park. But the boy was wearing in his white sleeveless t-shirt that was showing off his muscles, and a bluish pair of shorts that only reaches 3 inches below his knees. Izumi really can't believe to herself that the boy in bandana could be her new neighbor. The boy didn't show any emotions.

"Ohayo gozaimasu…" he greeted.

"Umm… Ohayo gozaimasu." She greeted him back then she stares at the view, _"This is so coincidence! I mean I just met him last night and now he's my new neighbor!?"_ she whispers to herself.

Then Izumi just remembers something, _"Hey Kanrinrin-san told me last week that I'll have new neighbor. And he said there are two new boys. Hmm… If there are two then where's the other one?"_ she said to herself.

Izumi has kept silence like a cricket as she and the bandana haired boy are staring at the balcony's view together. Then she looks at him secretly. The boy was more quiet yet so handsome to his cool looks. Izumi could feel the heat was increasing for the second time she stares at the boy. The boy seems to know Izumi was staring at him then he just remember something. So he turned his gaze to the blonde haired girl.

"Hey aren't you gonna dress up or something?" he told her.

"What?" she mutters confusedly.

The boy pointed at Izumi's clothes using his right forefinger. Izumi stared at her own clothes as the boy was trying to tell her something. Then she started to panic, as she knew what he meant. She was wearing in her large light blue polo shirt with few buttons were unbuttoned that's almost exposing and she wasn't wearing any shorts under her polo. She panicky runs back to her home with embarrassment. The boy still stares at Izumi with a mysterious smile.

"She's way innocent." He mutters.

In Izumi's home, she was still blushing in embarrassment and shame. She really can't believe to herself that it really happens to her right now and **TODAY**! Yet this was the first time that she was really embarrass to someone who just saw her half dress in her pajama.

"That's so embarrassing." She said to herself.

Izumi shook her head trying to forget what she just had today and looked up at the wall where the clock was hanging. Thank goodness, its still early and she has more time to get ready for school. She hurriedly got in the shower as she took off her polo. After taking a nice shower, she got out and dressed up in her pink long sleeve shirt with white vest over her shirt, a pair of navy pants, and a white socks. And she also prepared some easy and simple breakfast. Izumi just sat down on the chair with a smile on her face.

"Bon appetite!" she exclaimed happily.

As Izumi was eating her breakfast all alone in the dinning table, her cheerfulness and energetic side have faded again and replaced to a sad look. While she was eating she looks around her surroundings and sighs softly, as she sees no ones in this room.

_"Every day's the same as always. No one will ever notices the real me."_ She said.

As she finished eating her breakfast, Izumi cleaned the plates and place them at the cupboard where it was usually put or hid away. She took her black messenger bag and placed it over her shoulder, and then she goes to the door and puts on her white rubber shoes. Before leaving out the house, she looks at the picture that was located near the entrance door. The picture has a beautiful golden frame. Inside was a picture of her and two people who are in the opposite gender who seems to be older than her.

"I'll be going now, Mom, Dad." She said.

With that she left the house and locked it very carefully with her house key. And she walks out of Tsuki Hana Apartment. The sun's really shinning beautifully as it was trying to gives energy to the people, animals, and plants. While Izumi was about to head out to her school, she suddenly felt a heavy hand that was placing on her right shoulder.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Izumi-chan!" a familiar voice greeted her.

Izumi glanced over her shoulder, and saw Takuya on her side. Takuya was still wearing his cap with pair of goggles over it, black long sleeve shirt that reaches his wrists, long yet loosen brown pants and a pair of orangey and red rubber shoes. Izumi hide her lone feeling and placed it over her cheerful and energetic personality.

"Good morning, Takuya-kun. You woke up very early today." She told him.

"Well I need to so I won't be late for my first day of school." He answers. "Oh by the way, where d'ya study from?" he suddenly asks her.

"Umm… Tsukiya Hana School, you?" Izumi answers.

Takuya has his eyes widening hearing her answers, and then he gave out a small laugh. Izumi stared at the goggle head boy with a confused and curious look at him. Why on earth would he laugh at the school's name?

"Well what d'ya know we're schoolmates. I never thought it could be Fate or something." He said.

"Well now I'm surprise too." She said, "That's right you want me to be your guide?"

"It'll be great!" he said with a smile.

Izumi have guided Takuya to Tsukiya Hana School. As they arrived, the goggle head boy seems to be astonished as he stares at a beautiful view of his new school. While Takuya was busily taking his chance viewing his new school, Izumi want to call Takuya to come over so she could guide him to the Principal's Office. But she got bump on someone that she didn't see. She was about to fall down and land on the ground yet someone has caught her arm to avoid from falling.

"Are you alright?" he asks her.

"Yeah for some—huh?" she cuts off.

From what Izumi saw at the person who saves her looks the same face, hair and eyes color from the boy wearing in bandana. But the boy was different from what she knows. The boy has short blackish blue hair that reaches until his chin and he wears now bandana above his head except he's wearing a navy blue cap. He wears long crimson t-shirt, a navy blue pants and a white rubber shoes.

"That's really good." He said then he turned his head to the main gate of Tsukiya Hana School, "Hey otoutou will 'ya hurry up!" he exclaimed.

_"Huh?"_ Izumi wondered.

"Coming!" a familiar voice called out.

Izumi looked at the main gate of Tsukiya Hana School as she was trying to see what the boy's brother would look like. As the other boy stepped out behind the gate of Tsukiya Hana School, Izumi opened her mouth wide as she was surprise to see someone that was familiar. It was the boy in bandana again from the other day and her new neighbor. He was wearing in white t-shirt with navy blue jacket over his shirt, dark blue pants and the usual white and silver rubber shoes. She really can't believe to herself that the shorthaired boy's brother would be the one from her neighbor. The boy in bandana noticed her surprised.

"Oh its you again. I've never thought that we could be schoolmates." He said.

"Well I never dream _that_ too!!" Izumi exclaimed very angrily.

"Hey Izumi could you tell me wh—" Takuya cut off.

Takuya stood there and froze with his jaw open wide as he saw Izumi talking to the two look-a-like boys who are about the same age as them. The boy in shorthaired wearing in navy cap saw Takuya then his expressions beamed to happiness and excitement.

"Takuya? Is that really you?" he asks who sounds surprise and excitement.

"Kouichi? Kouji? It is really you!" Takuya said who was also happy.

"Well if isn't the goggle head boy. I've never expected you also move the same school as we are." The boy in bandana said very coldly.

Takuya and the boy with short blackish blue haired boy were talking to each other very excitedly like they've never talk, contact or see each other for years. While the boy in bandana just stood there in silent as he was staring at the two who were blabbering to each other. Izumi stared at the trio boys with a confused look and a pained look as they were ignoring her. She was about to hit them with her fists then she felt someone have tugged her vest. She looks down and saw a young boy who seems to be 3 or 4 years younger.

"Morning, Izumi-neechan. You seem really different today." The young boy said.

Izumi calmed down and gave out a smile to the young boy, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomoki-kun. You look very fine today. Did something happen?" she said.

"Kindda like that, Izumi-neechan. Hm? Are they new?" the boy called Tomoki asked.

"Well… you could say that they're my new neighbors." She answers. "Excuse me guys. I don't want to break your little reunion… Aren't you going to meet the principal first?" she said with a little concern and irritated voice.

"Oh sorry 'bout that Izumi-chan. Is just that we're happy to see each other again." Takuya answers then he notices Tomoki on Izumi's side. "And I see you're fond of kids. Hi I'm Kanbara Takuya, and you are?"

"Himi Tomoki, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kanbara-san." Tomoki said shyly.

"Call me Takuya-niisan if you like, Tomoki-kun." He told him.

"Ahem!" the boy in bandana said.

"Oh that's right. Would you be kind to escort us to the principal's?" the boy in short haired favored her.

**-PE Time-**

Izumi stood still staring at the space as her mouth was opened wide as like she was surprise and shock at something. She was standing at a volleyball position as a striker. She was wearing a medium size white long sleeve t-shirt with a flower and bird shape symbol on her left chest, a blue w/ silver pair of shorts that reaches 3 inches below her knees, and a blue and silver rubber shoes with a white socks on it.

_"Of all things why does this happen to me?"_ she whines softly.

The blonde haired girl looked at her right side, to what she sees are the groups of boys playing soccer. She sees 3 familiar boys who were also wearing in their PE uniform except theirs are different from the girls'. The boys were wearing similar color and a school emblem design to the girls' except theirs are short sleeve. Their shorts only reach 2 inches below their knees, and they're wearing some similar rubber shoes and socks.

"Orimoto-san concentrate to the ball!" her instructor told her.

"Oh I' really sorry." She said.

"Orimoto-san really act weird since those three boys arrive to our school." Whisper one of the girls.

"But you know that Minamoto Kouji's really a cutie! I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Another added.

"No way Kimura Kouichi's much better than Minamoto-san." The girl in short reddish haired exclaim.

"I vote to Kanbara Takuya. He seems to have good humor." The fourth one exclaims.

Izumi could hear her female classmates were talking about her. She could feel a small vein that was now twitching her temple. She really hates it when people are talking behind her back, talking of rumors and lies. Somehow she wishes that they'd stop talking about her. Izumi just held her forehead as it gives her a big headache for a day.

_"How I really wish madness has to stop."_ She whispers.

**"IZUMI-CHAN, WATCH OUT!!"** someone exclaimed her name.

"What?" she said.

**"BOINK!"**

A ball of soccer have hit perfectly at Izumi's face. Izumi fell down on the ground as her eyes were swirling around in circle with her mouth that was opened a little small. She can't remember what happen next after she lost her consciousness. Minutes have passed, Izumi woke up and found herself lying in the clinic's bed.

"That's right. I got hit by a soccer ball from the boys'." She said. "What make the world goes wrong?"

"Well I don't know to answer your question, Izumi-chan."

As Izumi heard Takuya's voice and saw his face that was nearing in front of hers, she jumped out surprisingly. Takuya stares at Izumi with a mixture of confuse and curiosity looks at the blonde haired girl.

"So what's the deal that you just blabbering about?" he asked her.

"Hmp! Why should I tell you? It's really none of your business." Izumi answered.

Takuya gave out a small sighs knowing that Izumi would not tell him so he just sat there sitting on a chair that was next to where Izumi was lying. Few minutes has passed, Takuya was still there sitting patiently near at Izumi's bed.

_"Why's he still here? Sensei might cold him if he doesn't get back."_ She whispers.

"If you're wondering if I'm about to head back. I won't go unless you're okay." Takuya answers.

"Wha—!? How did you know?" Izumi said.

Takuya gave out a small smile and answered, "It's a **S-E-C-R-E-T**."

Izumi couldn't help but gaze at Takuya. How on earth does Takuya know what Izumi's thinking? Could it really be a coincidence or was it really a guess that Takuya could read minds on other people?

Outside of the clinic, the boy in short blackish blue haired called Kimura Kouichi and the boy in bandana called Minamoto Kouji were watching at the position where Takuya and Izumi. Kouichi seems to enjoy watching Izumi being safe yet injure due to the incident of the soccer ball.

"It seems Izumi's still alright. Don't you think, Kouji?" Kouichi said.

Kouji didn't answers at his elder brother's question. He was busily staring at Izumi then to Takuya with a little jealously look-a-like yet eager at something.

"Hey you didn't answer my question!" he said.

Kouji snapped out and quickly answers, "Let's go back, Ishiwa-sensei might scold us." Kouji told him

Before Kouichi could stop his little brother and asks again, Kouji has already gone back to the field where their male classmates are with the instructor. Kouichi couldn't help himself but wondering at his younger brother. And then he turned his gaze on Izumi and Takuya with a little anticipate look.

"Is it me? Or does this story's kindda reminds me of a story?" Kouichi mutters.

**T.B.C.**

**Kairi: **Phew! And that's all for today. Before you go here are the meaning that Japanese words were mention here.

**Ohayo gozaimasu**— Good morning

**Kanrinrin**— Manager

**otoutou**— younger brother

**neechan**— big/older sister

**niisan**— big/older brother

-kun/chan — were mostly what other kids call them when they're friends

**Izumi:(blushed) **Man… why on earth would you ever wrote that one?

**Kairi:(to Izumi) **'Coz I thought I should make this second chapter more exciting… And now excuse me I gotta get to work and guard if this thing won't get broken again!

**Takuya:(whispering to Kouji and Kouichi) **Is it me or is it Kairi's getting a bit hyper today?

**Kouji:(whispers back to Takuya) **Well… you could see that she's having a bad mood since her brother reset the computer and she did a hard time writing this next chapter.

**Kouichi:** I could really tell that she works so hard to finish this second chapter… She really worked out until she finishes almost half of it since Wednesday…

**Takuya:(feels sorry for me)** Gee… I've never thought that she was really excited while writing this fic would really meant for her…

**Yami Yoru:** Well now you know… that Hikari of mine would be really scary and acts stupid.

**Kairi:(hears what Yami Yoru said and glares at him with my deadly stares)** Did 'ya say something, Yami Yoru?

**Yami Yoru:(sweat-drops)** N-nothing…

**Kairi: **And by the way the guy that just pop out by now is my yami side. My **male-alter-go** his name's **Yami Yoru** meaning **Darkness Night**. And before we end to this chapter. I would like to thank the following pennames who reviews my very first chapter:

**Michael Bulaich: **Thanks for your review. But I'm really not sure what kind of couples in this fic that I'm aiming now… But you could read/ see for yourself.

**Hikari&Takeru4ever: **Thank you very much of your review… I'm really glad that you like my fic. And don't worry I'll put Tomoki(Tommy) and Junpei(JP).

**Insane Pyro Girl: **I'm really glad that you like my story and Izumi's background… even though I know you hate her… And thanks for your comment.

**Jill: **Wow thanks for your comments and yes I will continue this story. If that makes 'ya really happy to it, then I'll be very glad with it.

**indigowolf: **THANKIIEESS!!! X3

**Pyrod1v1n3:** Gee… Thanks.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Gee… I really don't know about it but what I really recall that she does has sapphire… And yes I know who are your favorite couplings, but thanks for reviewing! And keep it up your **'4 Seasons'**. I'm really avid yet so excited to read its next chapter.

**Kairi:** And that's all for today. Gotta keep 'em writing for the next one.

**Tomoki:** Please review!


	3. Type 003:Fallen Or Not

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Hello this is me Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan's speaking! I'm really, REALLY HAPPY that everyone's really like my story and I really hope that you'll like in this 3rd chapter, too.**(goes to hyper mode) **Now Kanbara Takuya do the **DISCLAIMER**!!!

**Takuya: **Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan doesn't own Digimon but she owns this story and the plot.**(goes to me) **Ne… Kairi. Would you like to tell me what couplings in this story you're really aiming for?

**Kairi:(busily working on my next fic)** Not now, Takuya. Can't you see I'm really busy? And also need to do the props as a production of my school. I really have lots of things to do for the Bonfire at my school. Yet thank goodness it's all ready over.

**Yami Yoru:(whispers to Takuya) **I think its better not to disturb her, Takuya.

**Takuya:(nods at Yami Yoru then goes watching at me)**

**Type 003: Fallen Or Not**

_I don't know how you live,_

_But I believe you'll live something exciting,_

_That will remove your loneliness._

_Only Destiny knows the answers._

_So you should search your answers to your questions._

**-Kanbara Takuya**

Izumi was sleeping uncomfortably on her own bed. She hasn't gain any good night sleep since she encountered some unexpected prediction that just never happen in her entire life. Which means being hit by a soccer ball from the boys during their PE, being embarrass to her clothing in front of her new neighbor, Kouji, and having the three boys as schoolmates and classmates. She groans after recalling them.

"What might gonna happen next for today? I mean it's not like someone's coming over to my house by crossing over from the balcony next to mine." She said.

The blonde haired girl couldn't help herself but sulking in her bed. She took a glance at her cute rabbit alarm clock that was next to her. It was already 6 o'clock in the morning and school starts at 8 o'clock. Izumi sighs and decide to get out of the bed and do her usual morning routine, but this time's really different.

Izumi stared at her own window that goes to the balcony. Her purple curtains with a small opening line closed her windows that the sun's coming out. Her looks were staring at it with a pain and angry look. Then she turned her back and walked out of her room.

While Izumi's taking a nice warm shower, she was having some deep thoughts of lots of things that were stuck on her head. The thoughts about her parents' whereabouts were still on her mind

_"It's already 10 years since they're away. I wonder how they're doing?"_ she whispers.

With all the questions that have now stuck on her head, she couldn't figure out possible answers. Izumi thought that she should clear those questions for a while and wait until she finds out. She turned off the faucet and wrapped herself in her lavender towel. Izumi got off the shower and dressed up in her underwear first.

_"Yet what really bothers me now is why do I get an uneasy feeling?"_ she wondered.

As Izumi was half deep in thoughts and half focusing, she nearer her window and side the curtains to give the sunshine. Then Izumi got shock as she sees someone was there. Takuya was there in Izumi's balcony he was standing there, then there's a small red ball that Takuya's about to pick it up. The brown haired lad wasn't wearing his cap and his goggles, he was wearing in large orangey and red long sleeve t-shirt, and black leather pants. And Takuya looks shutters and some little sweats were rolling down from his skin.

"Takuya?" Izumi whispers.

"Err… Good morning, Izumi-chan…" Takuya said with shutter.

Then Izumi has just realized that she was half dressed except she was in her under garments. And that's not the only one she had her mind but also about Takuya's present in her balcony? Izumi was about to scream out loud and hit him as hard as she wants so badly. Yet Takuya stops her.

"W-w-wait, Izumi-chan. I can explain first, so please don't hit me." He said.

**"THEN YOU WAIT THERE WHILE I DRESS UP!"** she shouts as she closes the curtains.

Takuya stares at the window, then he squats down feeling relief that Izumi did not get to hit or punch him. He sighs softly then stares at the clear blue sky with a small smile on his face that was pasting on his face.

"I guess I'd better be more careful next time." Takuya mutters.

"Careful of what, Takuya-kun?" Izumi's voice asked.

Takuya almost jump off hearing the blonde haired girl's voice surprisingly. Izumi was standing in front of the brown haired boy. She was wearing in lavender baby short sleeve tee shirt that's showing her curves, brown Capri pants and short white socks. Izumi still has her angry attitude like she was demanding Takuya some explanation right now.

"Well I'm waiting." She growls.

"Umm… First I was about to hang one of my clothes from my balcony then the wind had blown to this balcony. And…" He explains but Izumi cut him off.

"Wait a minute. You live in Shibaya Apartment. There's no way you could come across unless…" she said.

Takuya grinned wide, "That's right, I lived next from here." He said pointing to his right side.

Silence came between them in the air Izumi was staring at the brown haired boy looking at him disbelieving from what she had heard and Takuya was still smiling very wide. It takes awhile for them staring in, then Izumi slaps her forehead gently.

_"This isn't my day."_ She mutters softly.

"? Did you just said something, Izumi-chan?" he asks her.

"I mean you're free to go back to your apartment. And next time--" she said.

As she was giving out her preach or speech to the messy brown haired lad. She just noticed that he wasn't there anymore. Izumi looked at her left side knowing that Takuya might be back in his apartment but to her luck she could only see Takuya's clothes hanging and his window was left open.

"If Takuya's not there. Then he must be…" Izumi said.

"Wow! I never thought a girl's room like Izumi-chan's could be really neat and well-organized."

The blonde haired girl gasps surprisingly as she hears Takuya's voice that was coming from her room. Izumi turned her back and saw the messy brown haired lad was taking a look or gazing at Izumi's room.

**"TAKUYA-KUN, YOU SHOULD NEVER ENTER THIS ROOM OF MINE!!"** she yelled.

But Takuya didn't seem to listen to her; he was too busily staring at her stuffs and things that Takuya had never seen it in his life. Izumi feels angry. Very, very angry now. Her hands were clenching into fists and her teeth were gritted together.

**"KANBARA TAKUYA, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!"** she yelled.

**SL--AP!**

**-In Tsukiya Hana School**

Izumi was sitting in her desk straightforward; she still has in her angry look ever since she got in the classroom. Takuya was sitting next to Izumi who wore no longer in his white shirt and black pants. He wore a maroon long sleeve t-shirt with a design of flames at the middle, brown Capri pants with a silver chain attached, a pair of red shoes, and he still wears in his cap with goggles. Takuya was holding over his left swollen cheek that has a large palm mark redden dark.

"What's happen to your face, Takuya?" Kouji asks.

Kouichi was standing next to Kouji was seems to be holing his laugh at the mark of Takuya's cheek.

Takuya was about to answers his best pal's question but for somehow he felt something was glaring at him. He looked at his left side and saw Izumi was glaring at him angrily at him. From what he sees, that Izumi has flames around her body as it was like she was about to kill him anytime or minute.

"Umm… it's nothing. You don't need to know." Takuya answers as he sighs.

The twins noticed at Takuya's sighing and wondered what's the sighing for. Kouji's eyes began to wonder around their classroom then his eyes landed on Izumi. His eyes were gluing at Izumi's every move. He wanted to take his eyes off the silent blonde haired girl but he couldn't help himself but staring at her. Kouichi notices his younger twin brother was staring at Izumi.

"Hey 'bro who are you staring at?" Kouichi whispers at Kouji's ears.

"No one." Kouji retarded quickly.

Kouichi has a sly smile while looking at his younger twin brother who looks mischievous. Before Kouichi could have said it out loud, he was stopped as he saw Kouji was giving him _'the look'_ that was written or saying, 'Say it and I'll kill you.' look. So Kouichi just gave out a normal smile at Kouji and gives up.

"By the way what came you guys here?" Takuya asked them

"Oh that almost slips my mind. We just found something really interesting from our computer." Kouji answers.

"Cool! So when will I get it?" Takuya said who seems very excited.

"And I really don't think you might be happy with this." Kouichi added. "If you know what I really mean."

Takuya stares at the two twin brothers who look very serious yet looked concerned at what Kouichi have meant. The goggle head lad took a small look at Izumi who was busily study, reading her Science book. Then he quickly took his glance off and nods to Kouji and Kouichi.

**-Lunchtime**

It was finally lunchtime for the students, and they were rushing so quick to the cafeteria. It might take a long time for them buying and battling over the foods that's now on the menu for today that they all love it so much. And for Izumi, she never gets to buy at the cafeteria's food. 'Coz if she just did by now, Izumi might get squash by the crowd and she won't get the food she likes. And what she got is her own homemade lunch that she made it herself. Also she's not inside of the cafeteria instead she's at the school's courtyard where most of the students loved the best especially for Izumi and Tomoki.

"Phew! I would never expect my day's a little worst." Izumi whispers as she took a small bite of her lunch.

"What do you mean by that, Izumi-neechan?" Tomoki asks her.

**"KYAHH!!!! HERE THEY COME!!!"**

Izumi almost got choke when she hears a loud scream one of the female students who were also eating at the school's courtyard. She quickly took her milk and drank it fast. After for a quick drink, she turned her head to know what were the other girls were pointing at it. Then it turns out the 'they' people were Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi who were walking down bringing their lunch boxes that was on their palms.

_"Oh no, its them again."_ She whines softly.

"What's the matter, Izumi-neechan?" the young boy asks again.

She quickly turns away and tries to finish her lunch hoping to herself that no one could notice her present under the large tree. Yet Tomoki was watching at Izumi who looks so confused and curious at what Izumi's strange actions.

_"Please don't let them come here."_ She wishes.

"Hey, Izumi-chan!" Someone called her name.

Izumi almost spit out of her milk but she manages to hold back to it. She looks up to see the person then it turns out to be Takuya who has in his cheerful smile, while Kouichi who has his honest smile and Kouji who has his cold looks yet it made the girls to attracts to his cold attitude. Izumi was totally shock but she saw the trio boys were standing in front of her. While Izumi was still in a little shock, seems very happy to see Takuya again.

"Hiyya, Takuya-niisan!" Tomoki greeted him.

"Oh Heyya, Tomoki. You seem to be very energetic today." Takuya said.

"Excuse me, Izumi. Would you mind if we could eat our lunch with your little friend?" Kouichi asked her kindly.

"Yes. Please!" the young boy pleaded her.

Izumi was about to say 'no' but when she looks at Tomoki's eyes. She couldn't say no since she saw Tomoki's puppy pleading eyes. Her weaknesses from a small kid like Tomoki.

"Alright, Takuya and you guys…" she said.

"My name's Kimura Kouichi." Kouichi said then he pointed at the cold and silent bandana head boy, "And this my brother, Minamoto Kouji."

"And my name's Himi Tomoki. You can call me Tomoki, Kouichi-niisan." Tomoki said.

"They're brothers but they have different surnames." Izumi whispers.

"Umm… Is this an introduction party or lunchtime? Lunch's about to end for about 15 minutes." Takuya reminded them.

"Oh right.." they said in unison.

**-Science Time**

After lunch's over, everyone went on to their next subject, that's on their time table or schedule. In the Science Lad where most students' subject were their least favorite or interesting subject, well for Izumi is her second interesting subject. To her seat, she has an disappointed look with vertical lines that's on her face.

_"Of all things why do I get to sit with them?"_ she whines again.

Izumi secretly looked at her left side to see those people who were sitting with her. To her side were Takuya and Kouichi who were talking with their fan girls as the girls were seems to be excited to get a talk with the handsome boys. As for Kouji, he just ignore the girls and shuts his eyes and the girls kept on asking at the bandana head boy. As Izumi watched at the boys' sight then she feels a little annoyed.

_"Hmp! Why should I care for them"_ she said to herself.

As Izumi was watching at them secretly, Takuya have caught her watching then he gave her a wink. Izumi got flattered as she sees Takuya waking at her. She quickly turns her head away and down to avoid from other people noticing her blush.

_"Wait! Why am I blushing!? That doesn't mean I really like him."_ She said to herself.

"You were saying about liking me?"

"Wha--!?" Izumi gasps.

Izumi turned her head to say it back but for somehow she has stopped again as something might about to be happen from what she sees. Takuya's face was closer to Izumi's. The goggle head lad was smiling at her yet there's more than what the blonde haired girl. Their mouth were almost reaches to each other yet it was only 10 cm away.

_"Oh gosh…"_ Izumi whispers then she sank down.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Izumi?" Kouichi asks her worriedly.

"Izumi-chan?"

Takuya and Kouichi neared at the blonde haired girl who seems to be feeling dizzy yet looks embarrass after what almost might happen to it. Izumi also seems to have a huge headache now. A really, really huge headache. Kouji seems to see on Izumi's headache.

"Orimoto-san you'd need to go to the clinic." One of their classmates told her.

"I think so…" she whispers.

"I'll go with her." Kouji answers that.

Everyone looked at the silent bandana head boy who was getting out of his seat. Takuya and Kouichi stared at Kouji, as they were surprised at his unpredicted actions. Kouji didn't say another word but he just stood up there and neared at Izumi. Izumi didn't seem to be mind if Kouji's the one would bring her to the clinic.

"So am I." Insist Takuya.

"Whatever." Izumi whispers.

Two handsome boys walk with the blonde haired girl to the clinic. As they left the classroom, many girls were staring at Izumi envy how lucky she was to be walked with the two handsome boys. While the boys who were seem to be jealous that those two new guys get to walk with the popular girl. As for Kouichi, he doesn't seem to be jealous at them except he has worried and concerned or you could say his feelings were mixed.

_"Kouji… Takuya…"_ Kouichi mutters softly.

In the Clinic, Izumi finally gets her medicine taken after all those things that happened to her. She's getting really fine after taking some rest. But one problem.

"Just why don't you go back, Minamoto-kun?" Izumi said.

Izumi looked at her right side giving out a pain look in dotted eyes staring at Kouji who was sitting on the chair silently while his arms are crossed against his chest, and his eyes were closed. As it was like he was meditating on something.

"What do you mean? Takuya told me to watch over you." Kouji answers still his eyes were closed.

"I don't believe you." She mutters.

While Kouji was sitting on the chair silently, Izumi stares at the silent bandana head boy curiously. From what she sees, Kouji has cold attitude yet he looks so mysterious due to his cool looks.

"Man, Minamoto Kouji may be really cold even if he's a bit pervert." Izumi thought.

"Hey Orimoto-san." Kouji called.

"Err… Yes!"

"I've been wondering. Have you ever thought being not trusting to other people surrounds you?" he asks.

"Umm... I don't know how to answer this but…" Izumi tried to answer.

"That's okay, Orimoto-san. It's kindda stupid to ask this question. Sorry to bother you." He said. "I think it's better if it left to be unanswered."

"Well actually, Minamoto-san, I think your question's really interesting. I also wonder if I could trust this person. But I also think that it's better if I don't." The blonde haired girl answered.

Kouji stares at Izumi surprisingly at what she have answered to his question, but what he really surprises him how Izumi could answer this question of his so understanding. Most of other people he always asked didn't answer. The blonde haired girl didn't say another word but stares at the ceiling looking so deep as she was thinking on something similar.

From outside of the clinic, Takuya was standing and leaning his back against the wall near the door. The door was left open which made the goggle head boy heard every conservations from Izumi and Kouji. Takuya has a mixed emotion of sadness and anger of his face that he had heard just now.

"Looks like there's more than meets the eye." He mutters.

**T.B.C**

**Kairi: **Ah!!! That's better! I've finally done in this 3rd chapter. Phew!

**Izumi:** Hey, Kairi, you've been working so hard in this 3rd chapter. Yet you always get excited when you write its next chapter.

**Yami Yoru:** Well that's because she's always like that when it comes to writing stories.

**Junpei:** At least she's doing the best as she could.(turns to me) Isn't that right, Kairi?

**Kairi:(not listening at the conservation yet I was busily listening music)**

**Kouichi:(sweat-drop)** I guess she's off again…

**Yami Yoru:** Like I was about to say… After Kai's done writing stories, she always listens to music.

**Kouji:(raised one of his eye brow)** You mean every time?**(then goes watching at me)**

**Tomoki:** Could be…

**Izumi: **Phew! Since Kairi's about too busy while listening her music. Kairi would like to thank the ff reviewers who review her second chapter of **_'Moonflower Girl: Type 003 A Nightmare's Day'_**:

**Insane Pyro Girl: **Thanks for the review and here's the 3rd chapter. Hope that you're now reading it.

**Yalanda: **Heyya Yalanda-san, I really appreciate of your review to my story.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Thanks for reviewing my fic.

**indigowolf:** Thanks for reviewing of my second chapter. I know that I made Kouji so cold at the second chapter even for Izumi in her PJs… I hope you'll like in this 3rd chapter. o

**PyRo-DiViN3:** Hey thanks for reviewing my fic. Here's the 3rd chapter.

**Kouji:** Before ending this conservation. Another meaning from Japanese words that was mention:

**Daijoubu desu ka—Are you alright?**

**Takuya:** And that's all for today. 4 more days until Christmas Day.


	4. Type 004:The Stalker

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Hello this is me Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan's speaking! I'm really, REALLY HAPPY and excited that everyone are so nice and kind to me about this story. Yet I've never thought of myself that I would get reviews so fast. I'm very grateful for those who reviewed**(goes to hyper mode) **Now Kimura Kouichi do the **DISCLAIMER **for me!!!

**Kouichi:** Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan doesn't own Digimon but she owns this story.

**Kairi:(stretches my arm)** Nh! I think I really need some break.

**Kouichi:** How about taking a nice nap. That may restore your strength well.

**Kairi:** Hey that's not a bad idea, Kouichi. Thanks a lot.

**Yami Yoru:** Yeah right. At least you'll get to fall down from your bed.

**Kairi:(veins popping appears above my head, then I crush something hard)** I'm going to kill you for sure, Yami Yoru.

**Kouichi:(sweats-drop while staring at the broken thing)** This isn't good, Yami Yoru.

**Yami Yoru:(scares)** Well… I think I gotta go now. I have something important to do. Also Kai wanted to say that she's very sorry. 'Coz she made a mistake from the end of the 3rd chapter it was Type 002 not Type 003. Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to you all!

**Type 004: The Stalker**

_It's true that humans can be weak,_

_But sometimes they can be strong._

_Once they get to know other people,_

_They'll find true strength._

**-Minamoto Kouji**

_Humans may think we're perfect,_

_But they don't know our real personality._

_We all sometimes wear mask,_

_To pretend that we're happy and lucky._

_Yes, we hide our true emotions,_

_Not to let them think that we're weak._

**-Kimura Kouichi**

In the Science room of Tsukiya Hana School, the class has already been starting except for Izumi, Takuya and Kouji who haven't gone back to the classroom yet. Kouichi seems to be not the only one who notices it even for the boys who were guessing out what took the three gone to. The elder twin seems to be worried at something but for somehow he seems to be concern about something far important than that.

"What took those two taking Izumi to the clinic?" Kouichi wondered.

As Kouichi kept on worrying of the three of them one at the time, he suddenly felt something strange he just senses it. It was like there's someone looking somewhere in this room. Kouichi secretly looked around the room trying to make sure nobody will caught him for acting strangely in the class. As searching within the room he saw no one looks suspicious, his classmates weren't the one who seems to be some spies.

Then his eyes laid on the sliding door, he saw a head figure at the sliding door window. Kouichi didn't get to see it clearly at the person's face. The mysterious person seems to know that Kouichi caught him or her watching the class secretly. The mysterious person dash out really fast, Kouichi stood up from his seat without thinking and goes to follow the person. As the short blackish blue haired lad could manage to capture the person, he pushes the sliding door to his left. But he couldn't make it. The person has disappeared.

"Where would that guy gone to?" he whispers.

"Do you mind telling me why you're standing in front of the sliding door, right now, Kimura-san?" the teacher asks.

Kouichi felt scares as he heard the deep angry voice of his Science teacher, Isamu-sensei. He looked behind to see what the teacher's expressions. Then few sweat-drops were rolling down above his head, and his expressions changed with pair of dotted yes and his jaws were opened wide. The teacher was glaring at the short blackish blue haired lad very angrily with flames around his body as it was like he was about to kill Kouichi for interrupting his lesson.

"Umm… I… um… Nothing, sir." Kouichi answers.

"Well then, Kimura-san. Since you don't have any explanation I suggest you go back to your seat… **NOW!**" Isamu yelled.

Many students in the class were scared as they saw how really scary their Science teacher could be. Kouichi really obeyed from what Isamu have told him so. The short blackish blue haired lad closes the sliding door, and sat back to his seat silently and focused to the lessons. Yet he could not fully focus at his studies, he was preoccupied at the mysterious person that he just saw now. And he couldn't help himself but to worry.

_"What is that person's motivate? And why he's here?"_ He asks himself.

**-School finally ended**

School has finally ended, students were so happy that they've finally get to have freedom after the hard studies. They were all rushing out of the classroom, some have stayed behind to do all the cleaning activities that they were assigned from their teacher.

"So tell me why am I working with you again?" Izumi asked.

Izumi was cleaning the window yet she doesn't seem to be happy at something. Behind her was Kouichi who was busily mopping the floor with a bucket full of water, next to him was Kouji who was carrying the desk tables away, and Takuya however was sweeping the floor outside of the classroom.

"Do I need to repeat again, Izumi? Like I said I got punished from Isamu-sensei for not listening during lessons. Takuya and Kouji didn't came back to the class after they brought you to the Clinic." Kouichi explains to her.

After few explanations from Kouichi, he still goes on mopping the floor. Izumi still doesn't believe him, after all why does these things happen to her? Everything seems to change ever since she first met the three new boys. But Izumi shook her head and focus to her cleaning assignments/duty and ignores the facts of having Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji as the other cleaners for today. While they're busily cleaning things up, outside of the classroom the mysterious person was sitting at the tree secretly while watching Izumi. Then the person gave out a smile and took out something from his jacket pocket.

Takuya sense something strange around his surroundings. He dropped his broom and goes in the classroom. Kouichi and Kouji also senses the same like Takuya had sense it. The goggle head lad was about to say something yet he saw Kouji gave out a small nod as a sign meaning they knew what he was thinking. Kouichi looked around the classroom to find out where it was coming from. Then his eyes lay at the position where Izumi was cleaning the window. As he was staring at the window from the tree, he saw something was shinning. Then he realized at the situation that they're in. Takuya saw it where Kouichi was watching.

**"WATCH OUT, IZUMI-CHAN!"** Takuya yelled.

"Huh?" she said.

Izumi turns her head just to asks Takuya what he just meant to say, but the goggle head lad dash to her side and push along with himself too. Without knowing what happens next, Kouichi went to the window and opened it. He was about to get ready to jump to the tree but the person seems not to be there anymore. The shorthaired lad looked down below to see if the mysterious person was there. But to his guess failed, no one's there below except his younger twin, Kouji was there investigating.

"Kouji, did you get to see that person!" Kouichi asked.

Kouji looks up where his elder twin brother was, "I'm sorry Kouichi but when I reach here he's already gone." He told him.

Hearing the bad news that he had received from his younger twin, Kouichi gritted his teeth together knowing that they couldn't capture the person. The shorthaired lad seems to be raising his anger at this but fro somehow he manages to calm down and forget that.

"Anyway I hope you're alright, Izumi—." Kouichi cuts off.

Kouichi didn't finishes his sentences as he turns around to where Takuya and Izumi were but he got surprises and shock as he saw something unusual yet so disturbing. Takuya and Izumi were both lying on the floor yet something really shocking for the shorthaired lad. Takuya seems to land at the top of Izumi's body. Both of them were unconscious due when the time Takuya pushes her. Kouichi stared at them as his eyes were looking scary and his jaw opened wide.

"Aaaa…" he said.

"_groan _What's that above me?" Izumi whines.

Izumi starts to gain her consciousness again yet Kouichi began to panics knowing what might happen if Izumi sees this. The blonde haired girl's visions start to be clear again to see then her sapphire/blue eyes were widening as she saw Takuya was on top of her. Takuya began to stirs up slowly knowing his muscles aches him so much for the trouble.

"Man this really hurt! And how come I—" Takuya whines.

Takuya didn't finish his sentences as he looked below and saw Izumi was shock with deep crimson shades on her face. Knowing what the reason, the goggle head lad realized that he was on top of the blonde haired girl and his face heated up so high.

"Umm… Opps?" he mutters

_"Oh no…"_ Kouichi mutters.

"Hey Kouichi didn't the guy—" Kouji called out.

Kouji manages to come back to the classroom who looks much serious yet for somehow he seems to be disappointed at the failure he really did back then.

**"SL**—**AP!"**

A loud hand slaps came across as Kouji was about to asks Kouichi but he was interrupt from the sound of a hand slap. It was Izumi who was slapping again at poor Takuya right at the same cheek where Izumi have slapped him from the morning. Kouji stared at them in dotted eyes with a drop of sweat-drop rolling down from his head. And Kouichi just looked at the duo with pair of dog's ears above his head, a bushy tail appears from his back and pair of sweat-drops.

Izumi stares at the goggle head lad who seems to lost his consciousness again due from her hard hand slapping at his cheek again. Takuya has swirls eyes that were circling around and around, and his mouth was left open small. The blonde haired girl still looks furious yet her face's remains with a flush like the color of a tomato.

"Tell me 'bro. Did I miss something?" Kouji asks his twin brother curiously.

"Err… Nothing." Kouichi answers fast with a thought bubble of Izumi slapping him.

Somewhere around the school, the mysterious person was gasping to recharge his energy after running fast to get away yet for somehow he manages to get uncaught. He was sitting and hiding from the gym where no one could find him so easily.

"Darn it! I almost had her but who were those guys? They don't looks so ordinary." He whispers.

**-In the Apartment**

Takuya was in the twins' apartment, they were sitting at the coach that's on the living room. The goggle head lad has his cap removed except his goggles were hanging around his neck.

So what are we going to talk?" Takuya asks.

"Before the it, let's talk the issue just now." Kouichi suggested who sounds seriously.

"What about it?" the goggle head wondered,

"I'm guessing that person's seems to be a spy on killing Izumi." The elder twin guessed.

"**Seriously!?"** the goggle head lad exclaimed surprisingly.

"Kouichi didn't say that the person's really a killer, Takuya." Kouji corrected him.

The goggle head boy couldn't help himself but to scratch behind his head looking embarrass from the last words or sentences he just said. The twins just looked at Takuya with pain looks and few sweat-drops appearing above their heads.

"Anyway that's how I guess the relations to that person." Kouichi came out of a conclusion.

"You're probably right, Kouichi. But there's one thing." Takuya said.

"What it is?" Kouji wondered.

Takuya's expression changed into a most serious one, Kouichi and Kouji had never seen the goggle head lad's serious expressions from what they've ever seen. Kouichi never expect him to be much serious in their talk.

"Why am I here again?" Takuya asks.

Hearing such unrelated question on their serious topic, Kouichi fell down with pair of sweat-drops appearing from his head and Kouji who just sat there with a pain look with few veins popping were appearing above his head. The cold bandana head lad really wants to kick Takuya so badly but he manages to cool it down.

**"TAKUYA, THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!"** Kouji shouts.

**"I AM SERIOUS!"** Takuya shouts at Kouji back,

**"NO YOU'RE NOT!"** he argued back.

"**sighs **Guys…" Kouichi sighs as he stares at them.

**"I HATE THAT GUY!"** a shriek voice of a girl.

Takuya and Kouichi heard a familiar voice that was coming from near Kouji's room where the balcony was. The trio boys just stared at the room in a cute chibi form with question marks appears above their head, except for Kouji who was still calm and shows no expressions.

"Did I forget to mention that Orimoto-san lives next to us?" Kouji said.

**"What!?"** Takuya burst out.

"Since when did you know that, Otouto?" the elder twin asks him.

"About few days ago after our first day of school." He answers still calmly.

They stared at each other's eyes, Takuya and Kouichi still looks surprise and shock that they've heard and found from the cold bandana head lad. While Kouji stares at them with few sweat-drops that were rolling down from his skin, and still has his cool. Then the duo sighs out silently and sat back.

"Anyway let's close to this topic. Since we're not sure if that guy's a killer or not, I suggest we must guard her." Kouichi said.

Takuya and Kouji nods at the shorthaired lad as an agreeing to the plan or a suggestion. Kouji stood up silently from his place and goes to the kitchen. The goggle head boy was about to say something but Kouichi stops him and shook his head.

"Leave Kouji alone for awhile." He told him.

"Right." He said.

**-The next day**

Izumi was on the school's library that was located at the other building that was behind the school's gym. She was sitting on the table where students get to read the books that they pick then it is either for them to sat in some chairs or on with the tables. The blonde haired girl was reading a thin book.

"Since this is a library there shouldn't be noises around here." Izumi told herself so happily.

While the blonde haired girl was reading the book that she had pick it, far away from her, the mysterious person was there again watching at Izumi secretly somewhere one of the bookshelves. The person was about to take out at something from his pocket again,

**"STOP RIGHT THERE, KILLER!"** someone yelled.

The mysterious person almost falls off and loses his balance. He looked behind and saw Takuya and Kouji were coming closer to his way. He was shock as he saw them, then he decides to run away even though they're in a silent place where no noises or playing or running inside the library. He ran all the way in the lib of course he makes sure that the Librarian won't see him. He looked behind to see either they give up or not, but Takuya and Kouji are still there gaining on him.

"Grr… What should I do now?" he whines.

He kept on running and tries to hide, the duo are still there gaining him. He cursed under his breath knowing that there's no way he could be able to escape while running he has an idea to keep those two away. Kouji seems to notices at what the mysterious person next moves.

"Takuya whatever you do don't…" Kouji tried to warn him.

**"YOU'RE TRAP PAL! GIVE UP!"** Takuya yelled.

But it was too late, Takuya was about to leaps out to catch the stalker/killer finally to reveal who is the person. The mysterious person suddenly kicked on of the bookshelves both of his sides. The bookshelves that he had kicked were collapsing and land on the ground. Of course dusts were everywhere, Takuya and Kouji were coughing and their eyes were shut tightly to prevent the dusts from entering their eyes. When it was clear for them to see again, the mysterious person have disappeared in their sight again.

**"DAMN IT! WE LOST HIM AGAIN!" **Takuya exclaimed with a fist.

"He's clever for him to think for this escape." Kouji said who seems to be admiring.

**"HEY KOUJ IT'S NOT THE TIME TO BE IMPRESS TO THAT STALKER!"** Takuya yelled at the bandana head lad.

"PPWWWAAASSSHHH!" 

Three or five books got collapse again yet this time its from one of the pile of books that got falls down, that was only located almost near Takuya ad Kouji. The duo boys stared at the place at the same time to know who's in the pile of the books. To their surprises it was Izumi who has a pain look again and she was gasping a lot to catch her breath again.

"Izumi-chan? Why are you there?" Takuya asks her.

"What are you doing in the pile of books?" Kouji asks her.

"I was about to return one of the books that I read then you guys knock these over." Izumi yelled at them.

**"ORIMOTO IZUMI, MINAMOTO KOUJI, AND KANBARA TAKUYA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"** someone yelled at the three teenagers.

The trio turned their heads together and saw a woman who was about in her middle 30s, she wears long black skirt and pink blouse. The woman has her hair tied with chopsticks that were sticking in her hair and wears a pair of eyeglasses. The woman has pain look or she seems very angry while she was staring at the three teens.

"Err… I can explain, Ms. Okawa." Izumi tried to explain but Ms. Okawa interrupts her.

"No explanation, Ms. Orimoto. This time you and your friend will---"

"It wasn't their fault for this incident, Okawa-san." Someone said.

Everyone included the librarian lady, Ms. Okawa, turned their heads together to see whom is the person trying to save them. It was Kouichi, the saviors as Takuya was happy and expected that the elder twin will save to their problems. Kouichi was smiling at the situation and Izumi doesn't understand of his strange smiling.

"And what do you mean by that, Kimura-san?" Ms. Okawa demanded.

"Well you see when I came here just to find if Takuya and Kouji are here. I saw a boy who seems to be a year older than us, pushed or kicked both bookshelves that collapse to them including Izumi." Kouichi explained.

"And how would you prove that?" she said.

Kouichi scratch behind his head with a small smile, "Actually, I'm still working out to this culprit. I didn't manage to capture it." He confessed.

The strict and cold librarian lady stared at the innocent short blackish blue haired lad who was half smiling and awkward to his way. The librarian lady still stares at him, while Takuya and Izumi had sweat-drops that were rolling down from their heads, and Kouji just stares at him.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"Then how about that me and my friends will find this culprit to you to say the truth." Kouichi stated out.

"Hmm… all right then, Kimura-san. I'll give you after school hours for your proof. But if you don't, you and your friends will stays here for all the cleanings. Is that clear for you?" she said.

"Cleaning duty again but—" Izumi tried to speak out but Takuya stops her.

"Kouichi knows what he's doing. You have to trust him." Takuya whispers her.

Izumi wants to argue back or to talk back but she didn't. By the time when she opens her mouth, she saw something different when she saw Takuya's eyes straightforward. She couldn't understand to herself why she stops and finding herself staring at the goggle head lad's eyes. From what she sees at his eyes were seems to be telling her to trust them. The blonde haired girl looked up at Kouji who's still emotionless, Kouji looks away from her, which confuses Izumi.

"Yes Ma'am." Kouichi answered with a polite bow.

And with that Ms. Okawa left without another word to the three young teenagers but she calls out some librarian assistants to do the job of fixing and reorganize the books that were collapsed. Izumi turned her head to the shorthaired lad.

"So what are you going to do now, Kimura-kun?" she asks him.

"Now, now Izumi. I know that wasn't expected for your day but you gotta trust us." Kouichi told her.

"What Kouichi said was true. We suspect that there's some strange person who was stalking you." Takuya said.

**"STALKER!? BUT I'VE—"** she said.

"It's true, Orimoto-san. We tried to track him down but he's too fast." Kouji explained.

The beautiful blonde haired girl couldn't say another word but stares at them looking surprisingly after she hears this. She couldn't believe to herself that she has a stalker who was following her every moves without looking/knowing it at all. And this time Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi were the ones who they discovered for her. Izumi let out a small sighs and looked at them again.

"All right, I'll join you guys capturing this stalker of mine." She spoke finally.

"You mean you'll trust us?" Kouichi said.

"But let me slap this stalker to me as my punishment for what he have done." She said.

"Deal!" Takuya said who let out with a wide grin.

"But there's one problem left." Kouji said.

"And what's that?" the goggle head lad and the elder twin asked the silent bandana head lad.

"How we'll capture this stalker?" he said.

"I guess he has a point…" the blonde haired girl agreed.

Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Izumi thought together on capturing the mysterious stalker. They were silent for a while then as evil smile was formed from Kouichi's face. Takuya noticed at the elder twin's evil smirk, which really scares him at first when he saw it. Izumi also saw it too but for somehow she also got scares when she first saw Kouichi's evil smirk/smile. And for Kouji, he was calm all right except his eyes were shadowing as he stares at the elder twin.

"I guess from the looks of yours are telling us that you've got the plan, ne?" Takuya said.

"Yes, and I know how." He says.

**- Later on… After school's almost over**

_'Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!'_

That goes the school's bell, as the classes' last subject has finally ended. Many students were running/rushing out of their classroom so excitedly, some were going on to their extra curriculums activities or their clubs, and others are going out on some places they would love to go out with their friends/girlfriends/boyfriends or some were going home to do some chores at home. Izumi was there in the classroom who was busily putting or sorting things out of her locker. While the blonde haired girl was sorting out, the mysterious person was hiding and watching at Izumi again.

"Perfect, now no one will interfere me." He said.

While he was watching at Izumi, he quietly took out something shiny again from his pocket. As he was taking it out, he was smiling excitedly for taking his one and only chance.

**"STOP RIGHT THERE!"** someone shouted.

The mysterious person suddenly startled as he heard unexpectedly from someone that he doesn't hope for. He saw Takuya who was standing behind and he was carrying a net and a baseball bat. The goggle head lad was smiling or should we say that he was smirking so evilly that he had ever seen.

"We meet again, pal. So what would you do?" he said.

The stalker was gritting his teeth together as he was showing out very angrily at the goggle head lad for interrupting his own business. Then he notices behind no one was around and no one were blocking to his way. This made an idea to his escape but Takuya had already known that it would happen.

**"Oh no you won't!"** he shouted.

Izumi also appeared from the next sliding door that was only near from the front blackboard and the teacher's desk. The blonde haired girl was holding a long rope that's on both of her hands. She has a very creepy face that the stalker had ever seen that kind of look he never expected. Of course the stalker just found another way out, which only leaves the staircases. Takuya and Izumi saw it, before they could capture him, the mysterious person has already taken on the stairs.

"Oh no, this isn't good!" Takuya yelled.

"We can't make it." Izumi said.

As the mysterious person was running on the stairs all the way down. He seems to be too confidence and happy that he was able to escape from being capture. But back to where Izumi and Takuya are, Takuya seems to be smirking a lot that Izumi have ever seen.

"Ne Takuya-kun, he got away. How can we be able to catch him?" the blonde haired girl asked him.

Takuya didn't answers at Izumi's question, yet he was still smirking a lot that made the blonde haired girl feels sick as she still see his strange smile. Then the goggle head lad took out a black cellphone look-alike except it has no keypads on it instead a small button on the middle one.

"Red Eagle to Blue Wolf. The black cricket is coming out of this building. It's your turn for the fun." He said.

"Takuya-kun?" Izumi whispers.

_"Copy that."_ Answered Kouji.

"Don't worry, Izumi-chan. Leave that no good stalker to Kouichi and Kouji. They'll handle them good." He told her.

The mysterious person was still running down from the stairs, until he had reached the main ground floor of the school's building. He was heading to the school's gym building that was a little far away from there. He entered again when no one's around the place. Of course Kouji was there hiding upon the tree, which the stalker didn't, noticed that he was hiding there.

"Blue Wolf to Black Lion. The Black Cricket's on the gym just what you predicted." He said to his wokky talkie.

_"Roger, Otouto."_ Kouichi answered.

"Umm… Do you think it'll work out?" the younger twin asks.

_"Of course it will."_ He said.

As Kouichi's voice faded, he never hears his twin brother's voice again. He looks up at the school's gym with a pain look yet cool look.

"_sighs _I have a bad feeling about this." Kouji said to himself, "But I think he really deserves that."

**-Inside of the School's gym**

The mysterious stalker was now inside of the gym, he was too proud and happy for what he just did. But from what he sees inside of the room was dark, very dark that he never thought. He looked around to find the switches to open the lights but he couldn't find it, because it was too dark and hard to find it when you're in a complete dark room.

"Grr… Someone's must be playing a trick on me." He said.

He was pouting a lot since he couldn't find the switches then suddenly a bright light appeared from nowhere. To his surprises, he saw a dark figure was standing in the light. He couldn't see the figure's face since he's far away from here.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Your worst nightmare." The figure answered.

Another evil-look smile or smirk was forming on the dark figure's face. The stalker seems to feel scared and trembles a lot as he could feel something's not good for him or he also saw the figure's evil smirk that was on his face. The stalker hurriedly went back to the entrance door where he first entered the gym. When he found it, he tried to reopen it but the doorknob doesn't seems to be working.

"This is going to be your worst punishment ever!" the figure said.

The stalker starting to feel scared and trembles a lot at the same time by the time when he saw the dark figure was coming closer to him. And not only that he could also see its evil smile on his face. This was the first time that he would encounter and face this scary situation.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"** he yelled.

**-Few minutes later**

Takuya, Kouji and Izumi were waiting in front of the school gym, they've been there for quite 10 minutes after the stalker got inside in there. As they were waiting for someone to come out, they could hear the torturing sound and the screams of the stalker.

"Tell me, was Kimura-kun's really that scary?" Izumi asks them.

"You have no idea how scary he really looks like, Izumi-chan/Orimoto-san." Takuya and Kouji answered.

As the sound has finally died down, the door was finally opened again. Takuya and Izumi were both so anxious what they might see in the room while Kouji still remained much cool and calm.

"Everything's done now." Kouichi announced.

"Finally can we see that stalker?" Takuya asks him.

"Right before that, what kind of punishment did you do?" Izumi asks Kouichi curiously.

"Oh you wanna know. You see I—" the short haired lad said.

Before Kouichi could answers at Izumi's question, Takuya immediately covered at the short blackish blue haired lad's mouth. And he immediately answered, "Hey let's all see that stalker." He said.

Izumi wants to say another word, but Takuya pushed her behind. The goggle head lad has a worry look that was now showing off his face. And the blonde haired girl had a small sweat-drop that was rolling down from her temple. Kouji turned his head to the elder twin with a pain look,

"Next time try to keep quiet, 'bro." Kouji told him.

"Okay." The shorthaired lad answered.

Kouichi and Kouji entered the gym right after Takuya and Izumi got in. This time the gym was switched on so they could see clearly at the mysterious stalker's identity. There was a silence across the gym, Kouji saw Izumi and Takuya had a surprised look that was showing on their face.

Then Kouichi and Kouji joined at the same direction where the duos were staring at it. Below was a lad who's about a year older than them just like what the shorthaired lad have guessed. He has brown hair yet it was a little spiky up, and he's about fat which means he might weight for about 70 kg or something. He was wearing a khaki pants and a plain white t-shirt. The lad has few bruises and he's tied very tightly with the rope.

"This is the stalker.." Kouichi said.

"Shibayama Junpei?" Izumi said out loud.

"? Excuse me? You know this guy?" Kouji asks her..

"Know him!? He's one perverted guy who always followed me all day and also trying to win my heart. But I rejected him once." She explains, "I'd never thought the stalker would be you, Junpei-kun."

The fat lad who was called Shibayama Junpei bows down in front of Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji, and Izumi even though his upper body was tied completely tight.

"Please forgive me, Izumi. I really can't help to myself but to follow you and take every picture of you." Junpei confessed.

Junpei bowed at Izumi so many times that Izumi couldn't count as she saw numerous times he bows to her. While Takuya and Kouichi were staring at them with their mouths were opened very vast, while Kouji still didn't give out any emotions again instead his eyes were shadowing with few vertical lines on his temple.

Takuya goes to the twins while Izumi was busily taking care things on her own business on handling the older fat guy, Junpei, alone. The goggle head lad has a confused look that the twins could see it clearly.

"It looks like your conclusions are wrong, Kouichi. It wasn't a killer but just a stalker." He said.

"Yeah but thankfully it wasn't." Kouichi said.

"What do you mean by that?" the goggle head lad asks.

"_sighs _What Kouichi means if that guy's really a killer, it could be very difficult to handle it." Kouji explains Takuya.

"I guess you're right but… what I'm really worried is the upcoming destiny that's waiting us." Takuya said.

Before Takuya might add another word, Kouji gave out a quick shot by using his deathful or dreadful glare that most other people didn't or never seen him so scary when they saw his eyes straight. Of course this frighten the goggle head lad when he saw that kind of look, so he didn't say another word. Then Takuya's expression changed into sadness, as Kouichi noticed it.

"You're thinking of something, Takuya?" Kouichi asks him as he placed his hand to Takuya's shoulder.

"Oh its nothing, Kouichi." The goggle head lad lied to him.

With the answers that Kouichi heard, the goggle head lad's expressions are still showing sadness on his face. Kouichi and Kouji seems to read Takuya's face/mind since it was already showing it, but of course they won't force him to answer to their question.

"By the way, aren't we forgetting something?" Kouichi reminded them.

"m? Now that you've mention it, I think we're suppose to see this scary old lady." Takuya said as he tries to remember.

"I think its better to ignore it." Kouji suggests as he watches Izumi and Junpei who are still talking.

In the school's library, the school's old librarian lady, Ms. Okawa, has been sitting on her seat waiting for someone that she had forgotten who she's expecting for them to come in her desk.

"Hmmm…" she said.

T.B.C 

**Kairi: **Ehehehehe! So what do you guys think of this chapter this time?

**Yami Yoru:** I'd say most of the quotes are getting improved

**Kairi:** First of all I'd like to thanks the FF reviewers who have review from my 3rd chapter of **'Moonflower Girl'**:

**PyRo-DiViN3:** Hey thanks for reviewing and pointing at my incorrect spellings at my 3rd chapter. Yes, I'll try my best to make my story more realistic. And I also won't give up. And I'm very glad that you like my story.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Ehehee! Really, I love mysteries to these so much. Even for the part when Izumi said about, _"mean it's not like someone's coming over to my house by crossing over from the balcony next to mine."_ It's probably just a coincidence. o

**sakurafairy:** I'm so happy that you also like my story. You'll find out very soon of this story's couples… Here's the 4th chapter.

**Insane Pyro Girl:** Wohoooo! You're back again!! You seem really hyper from the last time that you review.**(sweat-drop as I saw you hyper) **

**kaurama-kasuki:** I'm glad that you really like my story. I hope you're now reading my 4th chapter.

**indigowolf:** Wassup! Glad that you were able to read the 3rd chapter of my story. And I'm surprised that you found Takuya and Kouji's part were very interesting to you. And to Kouichi's part… I think I have to improve that one… But I hope you'll find something interesting in my 4th chappie.

**Yalanda:** Glad that you finally review my story, Yalanda. It seems that you're really curious on Takuya and Kouji if they have special powers, huh? Ehehe. You'll gonna find out very soon, if you keep on reading this story.

**Izumi:** And there's good news for Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan.

**Takuya:(surprises)** Really!? What good news?

**Kouji:** This better be good one.

**Kouichi:** I heard that she's trying to make a doujinshi out from this story ever since she started writing the 3rd chapter.

**Tomoki:(gets excited)** FOR REAL!?

**Junpei:** Yeah. It's true that she's currently making this story into a Doujinshi.

**Yami Yoru:(turns to me)** Hey Kai, what's a _doujinshi_?

**Kairi:** A _Doujinshi_ is some sortta like a manga meaning **comic books** for Japanese, Yami Yoru. Well you could say that it's a fan comic that most artists love to make their story by using their favorite anime/manga.I was thinking if I should post it on some webcomic but I don't know…**(raised an eyebrow) **And by the way… How come you don't know about this, Yami Yoru? You're my Yami side and we both share our thoughts you know.

**Yami Yoru:(not listening at me)** I see so that what a doujinshi means… I think I'd better see what her drawing skills would look like.

**Kairi:(gettin' angry)**

**Kouji:(notices that I'm angry) **I think Kairi's getting angry now.**(turns to Yami Yoru) **And you better run now or else…

**Kairi:(rages up) I'M GOING TO KILL 'YA YAMI YORU!!!!**

**Tomoki:** Anyway… Please review!

**Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji:(were both watching me chasing Yami Yoru)**

**Izumi:** What to do now?

**Kouji:** Leave them…

**Kouichi:(nods)** Yeah


	5. Type 005:Art Field Trip

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Hello this is me Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan's speaking! And I'm so happy and excited in this chapter. And I'm very sorry that you all been waiting for this 5th chapter! I've been struggling on the EXAMINATION OF HELL!!

**Yami Yoru:** What she really meant by that that she has the assessment. She's been studying so hard to remember one of her notes and the lessons.

**Kairi:** But now I'm back for more!!! X3 Orimoto Izumi please do the **DISCLAIMER!**

**Izumi:** Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan doesn't owned Digimon nor the Characters but she owned this story.(to me) Hey Kairi, how about going to happen on this chapter.

**Kairi:(listening to my music again)**

**Kouji:** There she goes again…

**Type 005: Art Field Trip**

_Paintings can be really boring but don't be fool,_

_They represent the beauty and passion._

_The beautiful artwork that the artists have painted._

_That's why they're wonderful._

**-Orimoto Izumi and Kanbara Takuya**

_Most paintings are truly beautiful,_

_I loved the artists' works._

_They also symbolize the hard work they've been through._

_That is why I respect their artwork._

**-Minamoto Kouji**

It was a very sunny day that most people would love to go out and have some of their fun on a nice and warm weather. On a large white building that was only a little far away from Tsukiya Hana School, it also takes about 30 minutes to walk across. The white building was called Mitsuko Kaze Art Museum where most artists' artworks were displayed for others to see their latest or oldest creations.

Izumi was sulking or pouting so depress. She was wearing in her long sleeve light purple shirt, denim pants, and white and purple runner shoes. This time she wasn't wearing in her loosen purple cat-a-like-ears hat above her head, instead she has pair of hairclips that's on her hair which really suits her and makes her much cuter that every boy would love to see her wearing in a cute hairclip. Izumi was carrying a medium size sketchpad and she has a violet messenger bag around her shoulder.

"Why in a blue, Izumi-chan?" Takuya asks her.

The blonde haired girl looked up seeing someone who's far in front of her, Takuya was standing in a cool pose that any guys would do. Takuya was wearing in his black long sleeve with a short sleeve vest over his sleeve t-shirt, a pair of denim pants, and a pair of white and yellow sneakers. As usual he has the cap and his goggle above his head. The goggle head lad was carrying a black backpack and a similar sketchpad like Izumi. Behind him were Kouichi and Kouji who were wearing an opposite color. Kouji was wearing in his half-long sleeve blue shirt, blue jean shorts that reaches 5 inches below his ankles and shows his white socks, and his usual sneakers, and the same color of his bandana with his long hair was tied as always. Kouichi was wearing a long sleeve maroon shirt, long denim pants, and a pair of black rubber shoes with silver stripes.

"Was there something wrong with us?" Kouichi asks her.

Izumi gave out a small sighs as a mushroom breath was coming out of her mouth. The trio boys got confused as some couple of question marks was appearing above of their heads while they stared at the blonde haired girl.

"Why do I have to be with them?" she said.

**-Flash Back-**

_Few weeks ago, it was the same very sunny day for most students and teachers always love the wonderful and nice weather for today. But still it's a school day, and the students must be doing their tasks and studying for their school's reputation. That's what the Education Departments' rules for the children's future on the school. In the homeroom classroom where Izumi, Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji are staying, their classes are having a meeting with their homeroom teacher, Oshige Ikaya._

_"All right class, today I have some good news for you all." He announced._

_The class grew louder and they're getting noisy as they heard their homeroom teacher's exciting tone, which also made them so excited yet they're also curious on their latest news that the teacher was about to announce._

_"What great news do you have, sensei?" they asks._

_"The Principal had decided this class will go on a field trip," he continued to his announcement, "To the Mitsuko Kaze Art Museum!"_

_The class began to make noises or you could also say that they're cheering so happy that they're going to a field trip that they always hoped and wished for their schedule. But when they heard the last part from Ikaya-sensei, the noises died down and the students' faces gave out some sadness and disappointed looks. The teacher let out a small groan knowing what answers he got from his class._

_"I know that you're not interested on paintings and sculptures but I want you all to bring your sketchpads, pencils, and eraser so it'll be your chance to sketch one of the arts that the artist do." He said._

_"But it'll be boring!" one of the class complained._

_"It can be boring but if you don't participate to this field trip or absenting to this will be given a dozen of homework." He said._

_As their homeroom teacher have announced again on not participating or getting absent to the Art field trip, the class grown silent knowing that they've got no choice but to obey and join to their field trip. And the teacher proud knew that he got the class under control._

_Behind from the front blackboard, Izumi was there who seems to be listening the conservation, and the announcement from the homeroom teacher. But to her looks doesn't act like anyone of her classmates except she looks excited of going and seeing the wonderful artworks of different kinds of artist. It really scratches her._

_"Oh boy, I wonder what kind of paintings on the museum held?" she whispers herself excitedly._

_"Hey you seem to be excited, Izumi-chan." Takuya said._

_"Oh it's just that I'm very fond of paintings and sculptures." She told him._

_Takuya was surprised when he discovered something new that he never thought or expect to his life. But this lad continues to smile so happy and excitedly as he meet something far more interesting than ever._

_"I see… it looks like we have some common interest on paintings." Takuya said with a smile._

_"Honto ni?" the blonde haired girl asked very surprisingly._

_"Yap. I'm also into these paintings." He answered._

_"Um! They really represent the beauty and passion." Izumi answered again._

_"So what made you interest on arts?" he kindly asks her._

_"Well at first when I was young I used to find that arts are totally boring. But a boy I don't know once told me that if I looked carefully the artists' paintings I could find something interesting." She answers._

_As Izumi have answered at Takuya's question, her expressions suddenly changed into an unreadable that the goggle head lad couldn't read either the blonde haired girl's feeling sad or disappointed. This also notices Kouichi and Kouji as they heard their conservations secretly. Then the shorthaired lad remembers something that they're in a middle of their class meeting._

_"Ahem. Takuya, Izumi, may I remind you guys that we're still in the homeroom meeting." Kouichi reminded them._

_"Oh thanks pal." Takuya thanked him._

_"Grazie, for reminding us, Kimura-kun." The blonde haired girl answered._

_This also surprises Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji as they heard it correctly that Izumi have spoken a different language that they seems to heard from somewhere. Or you could say that were curious at what she meant by, 'Grazie'? But they totally forgot it and try on focusing on listening to their homeroom meeting._

_While some of the class were half-listening at their homeroom teacher's lecture or instructions for their up coming day on their first field trip to Mitsuko Kaze Art Museum. Some of the classes were listening, some were reading their books or comic books secretly, others were gossiping or talking to their seatmates, or some were taking a nap even though it's against in their school's rule._

_The homeroom teacher, Ikaya, could see what his students were doing and knew that his speech or instructions were boring to his students, but he still goes on until he finishes it._

_"So before we could end or discussions. I've already arranged your group mates to your 4 members." He announced once more._

_This excited the whole class as they heard the news, mostly there are girls who were shrieking so loudly that really hurt their ears. The girls were shrieking or screaming so excited knowing that they might be group mating with one of the coolest and cutie boys on their class, especially when it comes to Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji. Even the boys who were also excited and they all hoped that they could group with one of the cute gals._

_The homeroom teacher coughed of some few ahem that makes the class goes quiet. As the class goes quiet, they all had their ears up to hear clearly the names of their classmates. This uninterested for Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji for this but for Izumi she seems to be feeling so uneasy and pain._

_"Oh please don't let me be group with them, again." She whispers._

_"Orimoto-san." The teacher called her._

_"Ah, yes!" she answered._

_"You'll be grouping with Kanbara-san, Kimura-san, and Minamoto-san. And you're the leader of this group." He said._

_Ikaya-sensei gave out a polite smile as he read out from his notebook. The class becomes much quiet than ever, everyone in the classes' mouths/jaws were opened wide and their eyes turned differently as the fact they're surprised hearing this. Well for Izumi, she's much surprised than her classmates, she has hidoma around her surroundings. Takuya and Kouichi stared at the blonde haired girl with pair of sweat-drops and dotted eyes._

_"Why does it has to be that way?" Izumi thought._

_"Doste no, Izumi?" Kouichi asked her._

_"Was something wrong with it?" Takuya questioned Izumi_

_Izumi didn't answers at their question, she was spacing out or more it's like that she has lost in thought with few hidoma were around her surroundings. Which really caught the attention of their classmates, and Kouji just sighs without any emotion/expressions on his face._

**-End of Flash Back-**

"Why does it have to be them!?" Izumi whines.

"Come on, Orimoto-san, it's not the time to be sulking." Kouji told her.

"Kouji's right, Izumi-chan." Takuya agreed.

Izumi looked at Kouichi who was smiling at her which really reads at what the shorthaired lad's face was written. The blonde haired girl couldn't help herself but to sighs to accept what happen it has already happen. Then she follows the trio handsome boys on the hall way as their classmates were already ahead of them.

The whole class has with their group mates that Ikaya-sensei have assigned to their groupings. As you would imagine that some of the group members were envying at the blonde haired girl hanging with the trio handsome boys and the boys were jealous and some were clenching their hands into a fist as they watch the three new handsome boys were so damn lucky that they get a chance to be with Izumi. This made so uncomfortable for Izumi and Kouji. And Kouichi noticed at the duo's similarities.

"You don't like being in your fans, am I right?" Kouichi asks her.

"Yes, how about you?" she asks him.

"Well… not much. But I can handle them easily." The shorthaired lad answered.

"How?" she asks him more.

Kouichi didn't answers at the curious blonde haired girl's question but he gave out an excited smile that their classmates didn't saw it or the customers/viewers in the art museum. But only Takuya and Kouji could only see the elder shorthaired lad's strangest smile. It really confuses at Izumi as she saw how strange of her group mates.

"All right, class, at this point you and your groups will choose the place that you want to see and sketch one of the artwork." Ikaya told his students.

"Hai!" the class answered.

With that, the whole class disperse into smaller group and goes to their different paths around the Mitsuko Kaze Art Museum. Most of their groups like to stay inside the building since it's really cold and has aircon while some want the outside since there are interesting sculptures also the views on the sky was very nice and warm.

"So which place should we go first?" Kouichi asks Izumi.

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" she wonders.

"Well it's because you're the leader in this group so you should pick a best part." Takuya reasoned out.

"What Takuya said was right, Orimoto-san." Kouji agreed.

Two boys gave out their most handsome smile which cause their remaining classmates to squeals loudly and had heart-shape that's on their eyes even the female customers who are also can't resist seeing the cutie high school guys. While only Kouji who still remain in his cold look that's still on his face. And this really what Izumi was afraid of when she's around some hot guys.

"_sighs _How about outside? Heard Mitsuko Kaze Art Museum's outdoor are nice." Izumi answered.

"Sounds good to me, boss." Takuya agreed her.

"Stop that!" she yelled yet softly.

"We should go now." Kouji said.

The trio agreed at the silent and cold bandana head boy's reminding or suggestion and they all went to the outdoor. As they were already outside, Izumi was right the outdoor Mitsuko Kaze Art Museum were wonderful and nice for them under the sun also the wind went past them which gives them so refreshing.

"So shall we start sketching the sculpture?" she asks them.

"Yeah." Kouichi agreed.

The groups had their own choosing sculptures that they are sketching, while they were sketching some of their classmates also were appearing before them. Some of the girls want to sit beside one of the three-hottie guys and they to have friendly conservations, ever for the boys who are all on the popular blonde haired girl. Yet this really irritates for Izumi, she looked one of her group members to know how they're doing. From what she sees from there that the two boys seemed to be doing really fine.

"I can't believe it. How come they should be happy to this." She said.

While Izumi was staring both Takuya and Kouichi, her eyes laid down on the silent bandana head boy. Kouji's a bit different from her two group mates, he seems to be much serious and full of concentration o sketching than having conservation to his fans. Izumi felt the heat's increasing up as she saw the silent bandana head boy's face. Then she snapped herself out and went back on focusing her sketching. Kouichi caught her from eyeing his little twin brother secretly, which Izumi didn't saw it. Then he also saw Takuya was seeing the blonde haired girl secretly.

_"Since when did Takuya was eyeing on Izumi?"_ Kouichi asks himself.

**-Few minutes later on**

"Yatta! I'm done!" she said finally.

Izumi had both of her arms stretch up in the air, she has her sketch done and that's not all, she glances at her watch and notices that they still have more time until lunch's time. She looks around and saw most of her classmates are still sketching on their sketchpad on one of the sculptures. Then she also noticed that her three fellow group mates are missing.

"Hmmm… I wonder where Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji are?" she wondered, "Probably they're back inside."

The blonde haired girl went back inside of Mitsuko Kaze Art Museum with her belongings along knowing that she might see them in there. While she was looking for the trio handsome boys, she found herself that she was clueless on how she could find Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji. And worst there are lots of people inside the building than the outdoor.

"_groan _I never expect there would be other people in here." She whines again.

She still looked around on of the places on each section but she found no luck or any traces for the trio boys. Izumi just sat one of the benches that are near the other entrance of the paintings. The blonde haired girl was totally bushed out after she had searched for them for only 30 minutes.

"I've looked for them everywhere but no luck." She said to herself.

_"Look at your west."_ Someone told her.

"Who's there!?" she said.

As Izumi stood up and looked around to see either if it's her group mates or classmates or perhaps another stalker that could strike again but she sees no one who looks so suspicious on her surroundings. Yet she could still feel something is fishy one of the people on this room. She looks around then her eyes laid on the forbidden room that has a sign of **'Do not enter.'** This really made her curious to it, but something has told her to come.

"Why do I have a feeling that was calling me?" Izumi wondered.

While Izumi was still wondering and confused either she wants to follow it or just ignore of entering the forbidden room and continue on finding Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji. She felt a sudden startled as some strange images and events are over coming to her mind.

**_-Izumi's mind_**

_A young girl who's about in her preteen age was running fast on a beautiful garden that was so magnificent almost like in a middle age of Royalties. The young girl was running past by one of the beautiful roses that's on the greenly bushes, some are reds, whites, and even blue ones too._

_"Nye, nye! You can't catch me!" she said._

_Behind the young girl were two young boys who are also about the same age as the young girl. Both boys are wearing in a strange yet familiar suits or way of clothing almost like the suit of some young royal prince tradition except the boy on the right wore blue ones while the other boy war wearing in red ones._

_"Please slow down, Princess." Said the boy in red. "You've run so faster than us."_

_"Don't you ever get tired doing that?" the boy in blue asked._

_"No, but I still like it!" the young princess answers. "Also it's part of training to speed up."_

**_"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALLED, 'TRAINING'!?"_**_ two boys shouted at her._

_The young princess couldn't help to herself but to giggle softly and gave out a smile so happily to the two boys, which causes them to blush lightly as they saw the young girl's most cute and wonderful smile._

**_-End of Izumi's mind_**

Izumi was totally surprised as she saw some unexplained yet unfamiliar past that she had saw it from her mind. And she had no memories of having two young boys as her friends, they both don't wear some prince or princess royal clothing and also there's no way that there would be a beautiful garden somewhere.

But then again her mind was still on the forbidden room again, Izumi want to remove her thought on that room and try to focus on finding her three missing group mates although that forbidden room still kept on haunting in her mind.

"Why can't that room just shoo away!" Izumi whines. "It's not like Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji are there."

Then Izumi felt a strange feeling almost like that her guesses were correct although some of them that she felt was telling her that it could be dangerous if she goes there. The blonde haired girl couldn't choose which one she should follow or not. She turned her gaze to that forbidden room.

"Why do I get a feeling that they're in there?" she thought, "_sighs _I guess I have no other choice but to follow my instincts."

With that Izumi watched out to make sure that no one would following her or someone would caught her for entering the unopened room that would be about to be open very soon enough. When the path was clear and no one's coming, she hurriedly went inside of the room and sighs in relief that she really made it.

"And now to find them." She told herself.

Before Izumi could start for the search of Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji, she found herself and the room was totally dark almost like she was sucked in a lost maze and never comes back. This frightens the blonde haired girl being alone in the darkness.

"No, this isn't the time to be scared! I should find them as soon as possible." Izumi reminded to herself.

The blonde haired girl couldn't help herself but to panic knowing that she couldn't see too well in the complete darkness on this room. Izumi just sighs and sat down in defeat. Then she heard a 'clank' sound that was coming from her pocket. This made her curious on her pocket.

"Hmmm… I wonder what's in there?" she wondered.

As she rummages from her pocket finding the strange object that's on her pocket. Then she finally got and she took it out. To her surprises it was a purple pocket size flashlight. And she felt relief that she brought it along with her for in case of emergency either she's in a dark room from her school or even her field trip.

"With this I can look around here. Thank goodness, I always bring this thing with me." Izumi said very happily.

The happily blonde haired girl switched her purple pocket size flashlight on and starts of her search of the three missing bishounen group members of her. While Izumi is still on searching in the forbidden room, she was also getting to see some beautiful artworks and paintings that she had never seen these magnificent ones all of her life.

"Sugoi! These paintings are so beautiful! I've never thought these could be more beautiful." She said in a admiring tone.

Izumi could not help to herself but to look at each magnificent and beautiful painting on each wall. She kept on staring at each painting so admiringly which made her forgotten of her searching for Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji.

"I'm so lucky that I entered this room." Izumi said to herself so excitedly.

She was lucky enough to entered this forbidden room even though it was suppose to be open very soon. Izumi stood there frozen up as her sapphire/blue eyes were widening in surprises as she saw something more extraordinary painting than the others. From what Izumi saw on the painting there was a beautiful young princess who looks to be the same age as her, on the princess's background was a while beautiful flowers and roses that was fitted to her beauty. Izumi was truly amazed at the painting.

"Kirei na! This is the most beautiful painting than the others!" she said.

"That painting came from one of the Japanese Artist who went to the Old English." Someone informed her.

The blonde haired girl jolted out surprisingly as she heard a deep voice of a lad that was coming behind her. She turned around with her flashlight as she looked at the person, it was Kouji who still has his usual cold and clam look on his face. Izumi was relief as she saw one of her group mate.

"Mou, Minamoto-kun, you almost scared me to death! Please don't do that again." Izumi said, "And by the way why are you here?"

Kouji just shrug and answered, "I just came here long before I heard someone's entering here." He said.

Izumi just stared at the cold bandana head lad with her eyes was looking at him disbelieving. While Kouji who just only stood still as both of his eyes were staring at her back. They're on staring at each other's eyes, when the blonde haired girl blinked first she lost the first round.

"Anyway what's your reason being here in the first place?" Izumi asked him again.

"Hm? Did the sign said it was open?" Kouji said in a confusing tone.

"Wha? No but I did see a _'Do not enter.'_ sign so it's a forbidden room." Izumi answered, "Was there something wrong?"

"Iie. Nandemonai… What about you why are you here?" Kouji said.

"Oh yeah… I've been looking for you guys since I've already done with my sketch. Where's Takuya-kun and Kimura-kun?" Izumi said.

"…" No responds.

Kouji did not answer at Izumi's simple question, he just stared at the familiar direction. This made the blonde haired girl to twitch knowing that Kouji would not answer to her question. But she didn't show her annoyance to the cold and silent lad, instead she just gives up and joined at what Kouji was staring, the painting of the lovely princess.

"This painting… what do you think of the artist's capture?" Kouji asks her.

"Ummm… To me I think the person wants to show the true beauty and passion." Izumi answered.

Again Kouji stared at the blonde haired girl who has a small smile that was forming on her mouth yet he could also see some sadness deep inside behind her smile. Of course he did not show any concern within him but something different from him. Kouji felt a little guilty yet sad when he saw how sad she was. Then he stared back at the painting again.

"But do you know there's a legend about that portrait?" Kouji said.

"Really? What is it?" she asks him curiously.

"A young princess has three friends to the princes, those three came from different clans. They used to play together and have fun until two princes were in love to the young princess, of course the princess didn't know about this. But when she discovered it, she couldn't decide which one them whom she should chose to be with. But in the end, she ended up by turning a flower under the moon during the night." He told the story.

And this end to Kouji's story, after hearing all the details of the sad story of a young princess, Izumi was shocked hearing how sad it is of a young princess who ended up into a flower in the night. She couldn't help herself but to find the story truly sad and tragic that the young princess couldn't decide it from the two princes. Even for Kouji except he looks more angry than sad yet Izumi didn't saw that.

**'THUD! THUD!'**

A loud sound of human footsteps was heard between the silence space, this alerted for Kouji as he heard the footsteps sound. And he is already positioning himself for a fight to an intruder. Also for Izumi who also looks alerted and scared, then she remembers on something.

"Oh it could be a security guard who was looking for us." Izumi said who sounded to be fine.

"Or it could be the art stealer who is going to steal one of these paintings." Kouji said sternly.

This frightens more for Izumi hearing what Kouji have meant on something, **"BUT I DON'T WAT TO BE TAKEN AWAY!"** she screams.

Before Izumi could screams out for another one, Kouji quickly cupped with his right hand over the blonde haired girl's mouth to avoid her from screaming out loud again. Then they heard it again yet the sounds were getting louder and louder which it's going to its way to them.

"Before I'll let go of my hand, don't say another word. I'll try to kick that person while you hit him on his back. Okay." He told her. "Also turn off that flashlight of yours."

Izumi gave out a nod and turned of her flashlight like Kouji have told her.

Kouji and Izumi went to their position as the cold and silent bandana head lad has planned out. Both of them were waiting at the person to come out so they could knock that stealer. They were both feeling nervous, as the footsteps were getting much closer and closer. Until Izumi saw a foot shown up. With that, Izumi have reacted out first without waiting for Kouji's signal.

**"IIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! DIE!"** she said.

Izumi put both of her arms up with a large metal stick that was between both of her hands, which could be really hurt, when someone could have hit with that. And she hitted at the unknown person while her eyes were shut so tightly as it was like she doesn't want to see the person's face.

**"TAKE THIS AND THAT YOU CREEP!"** she shouted.

**"OUCH! OW! HEY CUT THAT CUT!"** a familiar voice told her.

Then Izumi stopped hitting to the unknown person as she heard a familiar voice that she had known it. Kouji found the light switcher and he turns it on back to the electricity. She finally turned her head with her eyes opened yet a little. And her expressions changed into beam of happiness, it was the goggle head lad, Takuya, who was badly hurt since Izumi have hitted him and behind him was Kouichi who has a surprises look.

"Takuya-kun, Kimura-kun! I'm so glad that you're here!" she said happily.

**"IS THIS WHAT YOU COULD SAY WHEN SOMEONE'S LOOKING FOR YOU!?"** Takuya yelled.

"Calm down, Takuya." Kouichi told the goggle head lad.

"By the way why are you guys here… in this forbidden or unopened room?" Kouji asks them.

Takuya and Kouichi turned their heads and stared at the cold and silent blue haired bandana head lad with one of their eyebrows were lifting up and gave out a 'what' look. Then Kouji stared at them back with a major sweat-drop that was rolling down from his head.

"Why that looks of yours, guys?" he asks them again.

"Err… Nothing. About this room, it wasn't forbidden." Kouichi stated out.

**"WHAT!?"** Izumi screamed out again, "But what about that _'Do not enter.'_ sign?"

"Well that is a plain trick to fool other people. You see the owner of this museum likes to fool that this room is forbidden but it has been opened a year ago." Takuya explained to them.

With that Takuya smiled out looking proudly at what he just told to Izumi, because of hearing the answers Izumi stared at the goggle head lad looking dumfounded. Kouichi looked at Izumi's expression with his eyes dotted and few sweat-drops, and Kouji has an irritated look with a large vein that was popping out above his head.

"Errr… Izumi?" Kouichi asks the blonde haired girl.

No answers or any movement from the blonde haired girl, so she just stood there like a robot who has lost its function or runs out of battery. And around her were some hidoma floating and flying around her that looks scary and so unapproachable.

"I'll leave this to you 'bro." Kouji said.

Kouichi was about to open his mouth either to argue or asking him for his help too but the words didn't come out as something has stopped him to say it. As he stares at his younger twin, Kouji has a determined and curiosity look as she was staring at one of the familiar paintings. Kouichi turned his head at the same direction where Kouji was staring at and he gasps as he saw a young lady portrait with flowers around her even Takuya who was also staring at the same painting.

To Takuya, he was staring at the portrait of a beautiful young princess with beautiful flowers and roses around her that fitted to her beauty and innocent. The goggle head lad seems to be sad as he was staring at the portrait so sad as the painting reminds him of someone or something. Kouji joined with the goggle head lad to share their same interest.

"I'd never thought that there's a portrait that was based on a legend." Takuya said.

"So am I." Kouji agreed. " But I don't think there would be a reincarnation."

"Yah." Takuya answers.

Kouji looked at Takuya who still has a long sad face, "But this doesn't concern you much, ne?" he asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Takuya answered again with a smile.

But the smile of the goggle head lad's face turns out that he was pretending to be fine as Kouji have caught a glimpse of him so easily and reads his face much fast. Although he decided not to talk about it since if he brought that topic up, Takuya still be sad about _'that'_.

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** Woho! That is one long chapter that I've type here…

**Yami Yoru:(irritated)** Hey Kai, you've been away here for about… 3 weeks.

**Izumi:** Yeah. What took you so long to updated this chapter?

**Kairi:(stares at them)** Excuse I did write from the top, didn't I? That I have to do the Examination of Hell before I could upload this chapter.

**Takuya:** She's right. It was type in there. See?

**Kairi:** Okay let's skip into it.**(to the readers) **First I'd like to thank one of the ff reviewers.

**Insane Pyro Girl:** I see… you have a headache… I wonder what really cause that to you? Hmmm…

**Yalanda:** Yes and no… It's your guess either Kouichi could turn like that. Of course Kouji has pupals… or did I forgot to type that? Yeah Takuya can read minds and seems to have sixth sense.**(got surprise) **You want to join them!? Oh you're joking… And you thought it was Kouichi is the stalker… How misunderstanding. Hm? Not at all… I don't really think that your review's that so harsh at all.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:** Oh you want to see and read my doujinshi, na? Don't worry I'm still doing it and I'm trying my best to finish it as soon as possible. I even was trying to do the tone by using the photoshop… Gosh I think It would take days or months to finish it.

**karuma-kurasaki:** Glad that you've read my 4th chapter here's the 5th one. Ehehehe! You were wondering what Kouichi did to Junpei? Mwahahahaha! That's a secret! o

_Another meaning_ Sensei- teacher Honto ni- really? 

**Hidoma- a Japanese words for dead**

**Hai-okay or yes**

**Yatta- horay!**

**Sugoi- wow or awesome**

**Kirei na- It's beautiful or so pretty **

**Iie-no**

**Nandemonai-it's nothing**

**Ne-right?**

**Kairi: **Well that's all for today folks. Hope you really like this chapter. And oh I have an announcement that I'm going to update a new story. Of course it's a Digimon fic. So please look forward to it!


	6. Type006:Weekend Fun

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Hello this is me Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan's speaking! I know you're all wondering this upcoming chapter for about… Umm…

**Yami Yoru:** Two months, Kai… And also it's summer vacation at your country…

**Izumi:** Then that means you don't need to worry anymore of your school works, Kairi.

**Kairi:** Yeah…

**Kouji:** Can I remind you that you've never finish your doujinshi…

**Takuya:** Kouji's right, where is it?

**Kairi:(tears)** I'm still working on it, guys… please don't bother me…

**Kouichi:(to the readers)** Anyway… please read.

**Type 006: Weekend Fun**

_It's a beautiful day on Sunday._

_I bet it would be nice to go out and have fun._

_Let's go and have fun out there,_

_It would be better to ease your mind,_

_And let go of your worried and problems._

**-Kanbara Takuya**

_You may see me as a happy and out-going person_

_But the truth is I am terribly lonely._

_I was just trying to be like everyone else,_

_So I can be accepted like them._

**-Orimoto Izumi**

In Izumi's bedroom, the blonde haired girl was sleeping so peacefully on her bed. As she was dreaming something comfortable and nice or she was dreaming something unexpectedly that most kids or anyone could have one of these strange dreams.

**-Izumi's Dream**

Izumi slowly woke up and found herself on a deepest and darkest place that she had ever been than the last time when she had been at her Art Field Trip from Mitsuko Kaze Art Museum.

"Where am I? What is this place?" she wondered.

As Izumi was questioning to herself, a bright light suddenly appears that was coming from above her. It was too bright which really hurts a little for her eyes so she uses her right arm as a shield to protect form the bright light. Yet she was curious at that light and wonder where would that light will lead her. Without any hesitation, she reached out of her right arm just as she wishes she could find something beyond to the light.

As the curious blonde haired girl stared at her own hand as it was trying to reach out, the light has suddenly disappeared then again it was dark around her surroundings once more. This frightens more for Izumi as the darkness once again appears and no light were in this dark place.

"Again… Alone in this darkness. I've never dreamed any good ones… Not even something special to me…" she said in a sad tone.

"Don't say that." A kind voice told her.

Izumi looks up again where she first saw the bright light but then a glimmering light appears again right above her then turns out into brighter as the blonde haired girl had both of her arms were shielding up in front of her face.

**-End of Dream**

Izumi jolted out of her bed again, she was gasping much fast than the last one(previously known as from Type 002) she had the ominous dream.

"This is the second time I have this kind of weird dream." Izumi said to herself as she places her right hand over her mouth.

The blonde haired girl turned her glances to her trusty alarm clock, thank God it was still early in the morning and everybody are still sleeping. This relieved for Izumi knowing that it is way too early for her to wake up this early morning.

"I think it's better not to get up… after all today's Sunday so there's no school." She told herself.

The half sleepy blonde haired girl goes back to her bed as she snuggles herself like a cat making itself comfortable while she tries to sleep. As she tries to go back to her sleep she couldn't.

**-In Shibayama Apartment**

Somewhere in the room where Takuya was staying which is next to the Tsuki Hana Apartment also next to Izumi's, the young brown haired lad was also sleeping except the way he tossed himself and turning over side to side. And the way he looked and sweats a lot doesn't seem to be one good night sleep.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Takuya yelled.

The messy brown haired lad finally got himself out of his one horrible dream. Despite to that he was sweating a lot due to that dream he just had now. He was gasping a lot as he was trying to catch his breath again.

"This is the first time I have this strange dream…" he told himself as he placed his left hand over his eyes. "Could it be… that story?" he added.

**-Back to Izumi**

The young blonde haired girl still could not go back to her sleep as she turned her body from side to the other side. Yet she wasn't feeling drowsy also the bed was getting uncomfortable. Then she stood up.

"Maybe I should gave gotten up, since it's Sunday I have some chores to do." She told herself.

With that Izumi had no choice but to get up out of herbed, get dressed and do all her chores. But before she could do her chores first she needs to eat breakfast so she could have her energy back to get to work. While she was eating her breakfast, she was having a small thought as she took a glance at her room.

"I wonder if Takuya-kun, Minamoto-kun and Kimura-kun are awaken yet?" she said curiously. "Hmmm… probably not. They could be sleeping at this hour."

_**'KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK'**_

A loud sound of someone that was knocking on the door, it was very unusual for her to have such sudden visitor at these hours. Izumi nearly got surprised as she heard a sudden loud knock on her door.

"Strange. Who could've come in this early?" Izumi wondered.

Izumi got herself out of the dinning table and went to the door, when she got there she heard the knock does not come from the door. Yet the knocking was still could be heard from somewhere in the room. Then she began to wonder as the knocking still continues to knock loud.

"Could that be a ghost? Who's been wondering here for years ago and wants some revenge?" Izumi said looking scared.

_"IZUMI!"_

The blonde haired girl suddenly shivered, first was the mysterious knocking and now a faint voice that was seems to be moaning or calling her name as that was a message to pick her up or it calls her as its newest victim to haunt. Izumi really hates it and she really hates ghost most of all.

"It looks like the ghost's voice came from my room. But why?" she said as tears were coming out of her eyes.

AS she was becoming all scaredy-cat, she imagines herself as her soul was sucking out of her body by an unknown ghost with evil reddish eyes that could scares the victims. And it has deadly hands with sharpened claws as it has taken Izumi's soul away from her body. Izumi glomps as she had swallowed her saliva that was on her throat. Then she shook her head violently and gain confident.

"No! This isn't the time to be scared! I should face it like a warrior just like one of the greatest samurai." She exclaimed.

"Even though I'm still afraid of ghost." She whines.

The door knocking continues to go on coming from her room, Izumi has no other choice but to get over her fears and to find out. The blonde haired girl went to her room very slowly with her school bag that has lost of books inside of it, which was really heavy for her to carry like that.

"Don't be scared, Izumi. Everything will be fine." Izumi told herself.

As Izumi had reached at her own room, she no longer could hear the knocking and the creepy moaning voice that was calling her name over and over again. The sounds have suddenly stopped, as Izumi was about to open her door. Then she begins having thoughts again about the ghost scaring her and runs off leaving the apartment now and forever.

"Must not be afraid. I'll whack that thing with my bag." She said to herself.

Before she could enter to her room, the blonde haired girl took a small gulp and breathes very slowly just to calm her down. She reaches out her hand to the doorknob and turned it. She slowly opened it, in her room she saw nothing but it seems pretty normal for her in her room. Then Izumi sighs in relief knowing that there's nothing wrong in her room. A cold breeze suddenly blew her hair unexpectedly. Then she looks at the sliding glass door.

"What the-? That glass window wasn't fully open from I last saw?" Izumi exclaimed.

"IZUMI!"

Izumi heard the scary voice again but this time the voice was coming from behind her as this causes her to jump out and whack at it with her bag. Then it really got hit.

"Ouch… this is the second time I got hit by you, Izumi-chan…" a familiar voice told her

This made Izumi realized that the voice she knew again from the last time(which means from Type 005: Art Field Trip, if you all have read it yet -). The blonde haired girl looked at the person in dotted eyes. No doubt, it was actually the goggle head lad, Takuya, he was wearing in his sleeveless yellow shirt and a pair of blue jogging pants. He was not wearing in his cap and goggles, which leaves out to his messy brown hair. Yet Takuya's face was half covered by Izumi's bag that she had hit him.

"Err… I can explain that." She said.

"Do you really intend to kill me?" Takuya asked.

"Chigau! I thought you were a ghost or something that's why I hit you by mistake!" Izumi corrected him.

_"G-ghost?"_ Takuya whispered with a sweat-drop.

"That's why I'm sorry." She asid.

"Ahh… No need to, Izumi-chan at least I understand now." He said.

Takuya was about to say something to Izumi but the blonde haired girl has cut before him.

"By the way, why are you here in my apartment?" she asked him.

"Errr… how about we talk about it over breakfast, huh?" Takuya suggested in chibi form.

"…"

**-Izumi's dinning room**

"I see… now that explains well…" she said.

Takuya was eating of Izumi's delicious homemade cooking, which is lucky for Takuya to have a chance to eat delicious food that was made by a girl. And he was so darn lucky for him eating the popular girl's cooking that is one of the boys' wishes and would love to taste her cooking.

"This is so good!" Takuya exclaimed so happily.

"Ne, are you listening to me?" Izumi asked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Izumi-chan. It's just that this is the first time I'd get to eat by a girl's cooking." He told her still in his happy mood.

"Really?" she said, "Anyway, aren't you suppose to be in Minamoto-kun and Kimura-kun's? You were usually there." She remembered.

"Oh that, Kouji and Kouichi aren't home. They have morning shift." He answered.

"They do part time job?" she questioned almost surprisingly.

"Umn! Every Sunday, mind you." He added.

"Then what about…"

"I've got nothing to do except I did do the cleaning yesterday. Man it took that part for an hour." He answered.

"Wha?" she said.

"Hey chill out, Izumi-chan." he told her.

Izumi clamed down awhile then she suddenly becomes quiet and sad as Takuya have first saw her looking very sad for the first time. The goggle head lad was about to bring up some cheering conservation but he decided not to bring out the topic so he kept himself quiet. While Izumi was still quiet, Takuya glances around the on the room then his eyes laid on a picture frame of three people. There's Izumi standing between two adults both opposite gender. As he saw the picture his expressions changed.

It took awhile for the two teenagers becoming silent in the air. Both of them were worrying at something that are in their minds. Then Takuya broke his worried ness and stared at Izumi, for somehow when he saw her sad face it made him feel sad too. Then he thought on something that he could ease her sadness.

"Hey how about we go out together and have some fun?" Takuya announced.

"Huh? Wait Takuya—" Izumi said.

"Aww… come on Izumi-chan, it's Sunday and we should have some fun." Takuya said as he pulls Izumi's arm.

"But…" the blonde haired girl said, "You're going out in that outfit?" she pointed.

Takuya stared at the blonde haired beauty then he blinked his chocolate brown eyes for about two or three times, and then he stared at his own clothes, Izumi was corrected why should he go out wearing in his pajama outfits also without shoes.

"Oh, I didn't realize on this." He said.

"Stupid…"

**-At the Park**

"Wow! This is way too cool!" Takuya shouted loudly.

"Could you keep your tone down!" Izumi told him.

Takuya and Izumi are in the park that is called **Yume Suki Park**, which is the favorite park and lots of people are usually in this place. Yume Suki Park is a beautiful park that is almost like they're in a dreamland. Many people were staring at the two teenagers with weird expressions at Takuya and Izumi. The blonde haired girl was embarrassed herself with Takuya's childish behavior. The brunette lad was wearing in his white polo with few unbuttons that was revealing his black shirt inside, blue jeans and his usual cap with the goggles over his cap. While Izumi was wearing in her long sleeve pink shirt, blue jeans, usual shoes, and a small bag that contains her cellphone, wallet and a small notebook.

"Why not Izumi-chan? It's not like you never had someone with you acting this from your free time." He said.

"Actually I don't." Izumi answered.

Takuya was really surprised, even for a popular girl who has not gone on dating out with any guys. Yet he was probably the first guy who gets to go out with Izumi.

"Okay… let's skip to that. How about going to that amusement park!" he exclaimed.

The goggle head lad pulled her hand and they headed out straight to the amusement park in a cute chibi form as Izumi was about to against to it. They entered the amusement park, Takuya and Izumi have taken a lot of rides and games. They were both having a lot of fun together. Izumi first used to irritated at that but now she was getting more

It was past eleven o'clock, the two teens are still in the amusement park and they have not left there for three in half hours after they've arrived there and do some fun things and stuffs. Now it's lunch time, Takuya dragged Izumi on a cheap and unluxury restaurant that is called, **_'Mikato's Catty Café'_**(sounds childish, ne). The restaurant's building was built very cute and almost catches for the customers' eyes, which includes for Takuya and Izumi.

"So what would you like to order, Izumi-chan?" Takuya asked her politely.

"Gee… I don't know Takuya-kun, they're all seem to be really good to me…" she answered in her unsure tone. "I'll take this… Ramen."

"Which Ramen the one with seafood or the other?" he asked her again.

"Whaa?" she said. "How d—?"

"Umm… it was written in here?" he answered.

"Ohh…" she mutters.

After they ordered the food they want to eat, they've waited for awhile until their food will arrives. Takuya wants to bring up the topic just to brighten up or to entertaining himself, but he does not know what kind of topic that he would like to talk about with Izumi. So he scans around to his surroundings then his eyes stop as he saw bed of white flowers on the ground.

"What are you looking at, Takuya-kun?" Izumi asked him.

"Oh, it's the flowers…" he answered, "It looks beautiful under the sunny weather don't you think?"

"Yes they are, but what do you think in their inside?" she said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Izumi-chan?"

"Ah! No don't mind it." She said as she waves her arms up and down.

_"Why did I just say that?"_ she whispered to herself.

_"I wonder what Izumi-chan meant by that?"_ Takuya whispers.

"Here are your foods. Hope you didn't wait for too long." The waiter said.

"Finally food!" the brunette lad exclaimed happily.

"Well then **LET'S EAT**!" they chorus together.

Takuya dig in his food so excitedly, which looks him too childish for a sixteen-year-old lad. Izumi just stared at his childish smile with an irritated look and a small sweat-drop that was rolling down her temple.

_"Takuya-kun sure looks strange and a little childish… but he sure seems to be interesting."_ Izumi whispers.

"Hm? What's this?" Takuya said as he saw something under the table.

"What did you found, Takuya-kun?" she asks him curiously.

"It looks like a flier." He answered.

"Can I see?" she asked politely.

The brunette lad gave the flier to Izumi, before he gave to the blonde haired beauty. Izumi could have sworn that she ahd saw Takuya acting shy and embarrassed at something. The beauty blonde girl looked at the flier carefully as she read it.

"Let's see… _'Come and join today's event, you might be lucky.'_" She read, "What's this all about?" she whispered.

"You'd better not check at the bottom of that flier, Izumi-chan." He told her.

"Eh? Why is it?" she asked him.

Izumi stared at the blushing brunette lad as he was pretending himself drinking at his own drink. The blonde haired beauty could only stared at him confusedly then a slightly smile was forming on her lips, which made Takuya looks scared at that expressions.

"Let's see why." She said.

"I've warned you, Izumi-chan." He said.

Yet Takuya have failed to prevent her seeing the bottom of the flier. Izumi looked at it carefully. The brunette began to sink down from his seat with his left hand covering his face. Izumi? She was staring at the flier's looking so surprised.

"I've told you so but you ignored my warning." He said.

"Then why didn't you say it?" she yelled.

"It's because I'm embarrassed." Takuya answered.

"Eh? Nande?" she asked him again.

"Come on, Izumi-chan. Let's close that damn topic." He pleaded her who is still embarrassed.

Takuya and Izumi become silent and continue eating their lunch quietly, the goggle head lad was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable to the great silent. By the time when he finished his lunch, they're still in their quiet mode, this ticked off for Takuya. Before he may about to explode anytime, he looked around to his surroundings again then something caught his eyes. And then he suddenly beamed out into happiness. He turned his head to Izumi with an excitement smile that was forming on his face, which made curious for the blonde haired girl.

"What's with the smile, Takuya-kun?" she asks him after she paid the bills.

"Care to go that place?" he asked her.

Izumi blinked her eyes while staring at the goggle head lad, and then Takuya rise with his right hand and pointed at something behind the blonde haired girl. Izumi looked behind to see what Takuya was pointing at. To her surprise, Takuya was pointing at a tall and old mansion that really looks much scary enough for the customers. Izumi's eyes began to shrank and feel not good to what she sees. Yes, everyone it was the Haunted House that Takuya was pointing at. Was it a good one? No… it was bad for Izumi.

"You're not thinking of going there, ne Takuya-kun?" she asked him with a scared tone.

"Of course I am." He answered still excited.

Izumi got shocked and felt few goose bumps were popping out of her skin after she heard Takuya's answers. Few hidomas were floating around her body and the atmosphere was beginning to change very scaredy and dark, which made Takuya sweat-drop at that girl.

"**IYADA!** I don't want to go there!" she screamed.

Izumi flapped both her arms with tears are coming out of her eyes in chibi. The goggle head lad stared at her in dotted eyes. Then a small evil grin was forming on his lips knowing how to convince the scaredy blonde haired girl.

"I guess you're just a scaredy-cat when someone was challenging you on which one was brave enough. He said with a smirk.

Izumi's eyes changed into a fierce glared at Takuya, "**OF COURSE I'M NOT A SCAREDY-CAT! **I can be brave enough than you!" she yelled at him. "Let's go!"

The blonde haired girl started to march out of her way to the haunted House with her furious expressions, which looks a little scaredy as the people could have seen that face. Takuya stared at Izumi disbelieving to see how scary she looks like in the real world than he used to know someone.

"Better be careful on not pissing her up more." He reminded to himself.

**-Haunted House**

Takuya and Izumi are now inside of the haunted house. It was very dark and scary just as Izumi had ever imagined what it was like when they enter the room that is filled with scary monsters, vampires and others. It was like nightmares for her to go such a scary place even though they weren't real, the goggle head lad had a major sweat-drop that was rolling down his head.

"Come on Izumi-chan, it's not that bad." he said. "They're only handmade."

"Even if it's handmade they're much scarier!" she whined softly.

The goggle head lad just ignored at the scaredy-cat blonde haired girl and went ahead of her. Takuya was staring at each of the scary sculpture that he went past by. He was getting too thrilled seeing at each models, while Izumi was behind the goggle head lad holding his shirt.

"See there, Izumi-chan, it isn't bad, ne?" he said.

"Nope it doesn't scared me." She said too proudly.

_"Well duh! Those are only mini models… That's why you're aren't scared."_ Takuya whispered to himself with eyes are verted.

They entered at the next room, this time Izumi was really frightened as she saw the models aren't small. It was big and tall over her height. This what she hated most in her entire life.

"I have enough of this, Takuya-kun. Let's get out of here!" she pleaded.

Izumi was getting more and more scared in the haunted place as the room was filled full of scary and hideous monster models, thanks to Takuya's dare challenge. The blonde haired girl turned her head to see the goggle head lad but she saw no one. This made her more scared.

"Okay Takuya-kun. You won this one fair and square. Please come out!" Izumi pleaded again.

But the blonde haired girl didn't see Takuya's reappearance instead only the complete darkness and the scary monster model that surrounds her. The monster models weren't the ones that made her frighten, it was the darkness she was afraid of.

_"I'd better move out fast!"_ she told herself.

Izumi took a few steps forward slowly then she suddenly stepped over a small figure, which she could not see it well enough. With that she collapsed down and she got knock out of a small pail and then she lost her consciousness. But before she completely lost her conscious, she could've sworn there was another person right in front of her eyes.

**-Izumi's Dream again**

"Where am I?" Izumi wondered

Izumi looked around her surroundings it was the same darkness that she had known from the beginning. This made her more scared in this familiar place. She wanted to scream out loud for help yet for somehow her voice seems to shut tight as this made her feel much sad.

"No… I bet no one would hear me out. No one really knows the real me." She told herself.

"That's not really true." The voice told her.

The blonde haired beauty suddenly jolted out as she heard the familiar voice again that she had heard it early morning. She turned around to see the person but sadly she saw no one near her.

"Why the sad face, dear? Were you always like that?" the voice asked her.

"No! I'm not sad! It's just that I…" she said.

"Don't deny it my dear. I know you're lonely from the inside you can't hide it from me." The voice said. "I could tell it's about your parents' presence aren't there, wasn't it?"

"How do— Oh right you can read my mind." She said. "What's the deal anyway?"

"The deal is seeing you like that makes me sad too even your parents." The voice answered.

"Why my parents included? They don't…" Izumi said as she was about to against it but the voice didn't let her finished.

"No… your parents would be very sad and worried. Also they're trying hard to get home as soon so they could be with you again. So please don't be sad now." The voice said.

The voice's began to echo away as it was going to leave the blonde haired beauty alone. Izumi starts to follow the voice's trail that was echoing all over the place but the voice was no longer be heard again anymore and once more she is all alone in the darkness.

"Wait…"

**-In the clinic**

The blonde haired girl was lying in the bed for a half hour. Takuya was sitting next to the bed, he's been dead worried on his friend's condition. The brunette lad had a guilty expression that was on his face. He could not help himself but to feel horrible at this situation.

"Hmmm…" Izumi's voice started to moan. "Where am I?"

"Daijoubu desu ka, Izumi-chan?" Takuya asked her so worriedly.

"Takuya-kun? Why are we—" she asked him,

"We're in the amusement park's clinic. It's a good thing I found you back at the Haunted House. And I'm very sorry for causing the trouble, Izumi-chan." He said.

Takuya had his head down and his hairs were shadowing his eyes as he was trying to prevent showing his emotions in front of Izumi. Then the goggle head lad looked at he blonde haired girl, to his surprises he saw her sad expression that was on her instead of her angry side. Also tears were coming out of her sapphire eyes, which made Takuya to panic.

"Why are you crying now, Izumi-chan? Was it something I said?" he asked.

As Takuya asked so many questions to his friend's condition he really could not help for himself but to worry her so much. Then Izumi suddenly gave the goggle head lad a hug. The warmth of her hug somehow made the brunette lad felt something unusual to her.

"I-I—Izumi-chan?" he hiccupped.

"The truth is I'm really scared, Takuya-kun. I just don't want to be alone… in the dark place again… You're not going to leave me again, ne Takuya-kun?" she said.

Takuya could not help himself but to blush yet he hug her returns and answered, "Why should I leave you alone, Izumi-chan? I'll stay in your side." He told her, "So please stop crying."

Izumi was still hugging Takuya while the goggle head lad was calming down the crying blonde haired girl. With that the goggle head lad had a small smile that was forming on his lips as he was thinking of something.

"Don't worry everything will be alright… Isn't that right Flower Princess?" he said in his mind.

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** Ah! Finally My 6th chapter of **_'Moonflower Girl'_**, I've been waiting for this to update in this site… But no I've been so busy for the past days…

**Izumi:** Well now you did. Not to mention you've work hard enough as a writer.

**Takuya:** And could you tell me one thing… Why must you write that part that Izumi hit me from the previous chapter even in this chapter too?

**Kairi:** Ara? But that's one of the parts that I saw one of these episodes. Mostly Izumi could either hit at you or Tomoki or Junpei but I didn't get to see the part that she had hit Kouji or Kouichi in the further episodes.

**Junpei and Tomoki: HEY!**

**Kouichi:** Really…

**Kairi:(ahem)** Anyway I want to thank the following reviewers:

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **Glad you've read the 5th chapter, and yes I know I wrote some parts that you don't understand well. But I'll continue writing it for the next chapters that can be related to that. And yeah… poor, poor Takuya that he was being hit by a girl, like Izumi.

**Yalanda: **Thanks for reviewing my 5th chapter Yalanda… I hope you'll like in this 6th chapter too. I would be glad to teach you Japanese unfortunately… I just got those words from animes and from my dad…

**Indigowolf: **Yeah, I know that the manager of the museum was kindda weird, but I think I might write the connection of this strange manager someday. And find out about this guy.

**Kairi:** Well I guess that's all for today.

**Tomoki:** Please R& R.


	7. Type007:Seldom Rain

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Hello this is me Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan's speaking! And now this is the 7th chapter you are now reading. Man! It's already been three weeks have past from I last updated my 6th chapter. And I'm here for more!

**Kouji:** At least you're getting much excited…

**Kairi:(listening to music)**

**Yami Yoru:** Umm… Himi Tomoki will you do me a favor. Do the disclaimer.

**Tomoki:** Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan does not own Digimon nor the characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Type 007: Seldom Rain**

_Rain makes you feel relaxed _

_Also eases your mind_

_I like the rain very much_

_Like a good companion._

**-Izumi Orimoto, Kimura Kouichi and Kanbara Takuya**

_You have different meaning from the weather,_

_For me it makes me saw… no angry._

_It makes me to lose control and consciousness._

_Like I want to rip everything apart,_

_I could not help myself but to feel that way._

**-Minamoto Kouji**

Kouji was somewhat in the darkness. He was standing there so motionless. He looked at his side, yet he saw no one was around him. And he hears no sound that was coming to his way. The Lad never shown any fear or concern of his own situation instead he was rather keep one's head.

"Again this dream never ends the road ever since when I was young." He said to himself.

As Kouji was standing motionless with his head down with the same emotionless on his face and then he suddenly heard a soft giggling voice of a little girl.

Then the scenery of the darkness suddenly changed into a beautiful garden that is filled with beautiful flowers around the bandana head lad. The view was truly beautiful and magnificent that he had ever seen in his life not to mention the smell of the flowers' aroma. Kouji found himself staring admiringly at the flowers.

"Those flowers are beautiful ne mister?" the voice of a little girl asked him.

The bandana head lad turned his head around. What he just saw was a little girl who seems to be in about a age nine or ten. The little girl was wearing in white dress that has short sleeve yet it has v-cut with few strings were attached to one end to another, and she was wearing a very large straw hat that was covering her face.

"You are…?" he said.

"But the people doesn't know how lonely the flower can be, ne?" the little girl continue her talk.

The little girl turned her back and started to walk away leaving the lone wolf lad alone, Kouji started to follow her. Then the little girl suddenly vanished in the thin air. This made him very surprised.

"Where the—"

Before Kouji could even say another word and start to his search of the mysterious little girl in white dress. He found himself in a different place again. But this time the place was raining very hard and he saw a little boy who was standing under the rain. The little boy was drenched from the hard rain with his head bent down. Kouji stared at the mysterious little boy curiously.

"That kid…" he whispered,

"Reia-chan… why did you leave me? Why does it have to be you**? I'm the one should die. Not you!**" the young boy exclaimed.

The young boy's head was starting to heads up, and Kouji was readily himself to see what the young boy's face looks like. Then he gasped. The young boy has the same hair and eyes color to the lone wolf lad, but that's not. He also has the same face as Kouji.

"That kid was… Me." He muttered.

"Kouji! Kouji! Wake up man!" the voice called him.

The bandana head lad finally had his conscious as he was back from his daydreaming land. He was sitting in the ground with Takuya who was sitting across of him with his leg crossed in Indian style. The brunette lad had his face with a confused expression at the lone wolf lad.

"What's with that expressions of yours, Takuya?" Kouji asked him.

Takuya sighs and answered, "You've been walking in cloud nine, Kouji while I was trying to explain what happen." He said, "What's with you, pal? You never acted like that before. Did something happen?"

"Nothing's wrong, Takuya. It's just that I haven't sleep well lately." The bandana head lad replied.

"I smell really fishy on you, Kouji." Said the brunette lad.

The bandana head lad ignored at the goggle head lad's last comment and he stared at the sky. From what he sees in the sky was very dark and grayish that he had saw up there. Kouji's expressions suddenly felt a little tense up as he saw the weather's view.

"Man I bet it's going to rain any minute." Takuya commented.

"Ummm…yeah." The lone wolf lad agreed, "By the way where's Kouichi?"

"Hm? Kouichi is helping out for the gym with Izumi's help. They should be back before lunch's about to start." The brunette lad answered.

"I see…" he said.

**-To Kouichi and Izumi**

Kouichi and Izumi are carrying small boxes that are on their arms and the two teens are walking down the school's gym. As they were both heading their way to the gym's storage room.

"Thanks for helping me out, Izumi." Kouichi tanked her.

"The pleasure is mine, Kimura-kun. We're friends aren't we?" she said.

"Yeah…"

While they were heading their way out to their way, Izumi suddenly stopped as she saw something outside of the weather. Kouichi also noticed at the blonde haired girl's curiosity, then he joined with her gazing at the sky. The short blackish-blue haired lad was very surprised at the weather he just saw,

"It looks like it's going to rain very soon." Izumi commented.

"I hope he won't get drastic just like the last time." Kouichi mutters.

"Kimura-kun?" she said surprisingly, "Is there something wrong there?"

"Iie, Izumi. I think I was talking out loud to myself. Let's go and put these boxes back to the storage room, lunch's about to start any minute." He answered.

Izumi was about to ask question to the shorthaired lad about his comment that she had heard it clearly from him, unfortunately the lad had already gone ahead to the gym's storage room. The blonde haired stared at Kouichi with small sweat that was rolling down her skin.

"What's with him?" she whispered, "I'd better catch him up before that comes."

**-Lunchtime**

It was now lunchtime for the junior high school students, everyone are lining up to get some food that was available on the cafeteria's menu. For now it was pouring cats and dogs outside of their school, and it was impossible for them to eat lunch outside. In that case they had no other choice but to eat inside of the school building.

Izumi was sitting with Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi along with young Tomoki since the young fourteen-year-old boy has been hanging out with the blonde haired girl. And now he's been hanging out with the four coolest students in Tsukiya Hana School.

"Here I made lunch that would fit for us all. I hope you guys would like it." She said.

"Whoa! Sugoi da, Izumi. I'd bet this would be delicious." Kouichi exclaimed.

"Of course it is. Izumi-neechan's foods are the best!" Tomoki exclaimed as he took one of Izumi's food.

"Hey Kouji, you'd better taste Izumi-chan's food, they're way delicious." Takuya told the silent long blue haired lad.

Kouji neither reply nor react next on the goggle head lad's comment, the bandana head lad had been looking angry that was on his face. The expression of Kouji made the others to look frighten as they looked at his face including for Izumi and Tomoki. But for Kouichi and Takuya, they looked very aware at the bandana head lad's strange expression.

"I'm done… There's something I need to do." Kouji said as he got himself up on his seat and went away.

Before Izumi was about to talk to the lone wolf lad but Takuya as stopped her he took her left hand. The brunette head lad shook his head with a serious expression. Izumi could see the brunette lad was pleading her to leave Kouji alone for a little while. With this she let to the lone wolf lad off alone.

"What's the matter with Kouji-niisan?" Izumi asked.

"This is the first time I've seen, Kouji-niisan like that before." Tomoki commented.

The blonde haired beauty turned her head to the goggle head lad as she was about to asks him something that she wants to know so desperately about Kouji, but she wasn't given a chance to ask him.

"If you are asking about that, Izumi-chan, it's better not to know." He told her.

"And I would not dare to piss him up more." Kouichi added. "At least at this part."

While Izumi was still in the table with Takuya, Kouichi, and Tomoki, from outside of the school's cafeteria the blue bandana head lad was sitting on the stairs with both of his hands holding to his head. Kouji's expressions were mixture of anger and sadness as the images are showing up in his mind.

"It's coming again…" he muttered, **"PLEASE GO AWAY!"**

**-After Class**

School has finally ended and it's time for the students to go home while some of them are going to stay behind the class to clean up the whole school before going home. In the class where our main heroine was, Izumi had noticed that Kouji wasn't in the class not to mention that he hasn't come back after lunch.

"Hey Takuya-kun, Kouichi-kun, Minamoto-kun didn't come to class after lunch" she said.

"Yeah, we kind of noticed that, Izumi. I think he went to the clinic and told the nurse that he wasn't feeling alright, so he headed home." Kouichi answered.

"You really think so, Kimura-kun?" she asked again.

"Kouichi and I knows it we kindda bumped to the nurse and told us that Kouji headed home." Takuya supports the elder twin.

"I see… then see you guys tomorrow." She bid goodbye to them.

Izumi had gone home ahead leaving Takuya and Kouichi behind in the school. The duo boys were smiling at the blonde haired beauty, until she was already gone. Their smile suddenly faded into sad and worried expressions that were showing on their faces. The shorthaired lad looked at the window, outside it was still raining and it occurring really fast than the last time he saw it.

"Now what can we do now?" he wondered.

**-Few days later**

It's been already three days, the seat of Kouji has been empty for the past days. The girls were getting curious and worrying on the bandana head lad's absent and missing. Izumi was also worried for Kouji yet he was getting to looked bother by two things why the long haired lad has been absent ever since the rain has already occurred.

While the blonde haired girl was getting worried and curiously on that thing, Takuya have noticed Izumi's worried on their friend's absent. The brunette lad turned his head to Kouichi. The blackish blue haired lad somehow understands what he was about to say. The elder twin nods his head, as he understands what to do.

**Sound effect: School's Bell**

"Okay class before you all go, I want you to read your History Book on page 672 to 675. And I want three pages of your report. CLASS DISSMISED!" said the teacher.

The whole classes are getting up from their seats and started to head home, the blonde haired girl was still sitting in her seat while she was gathering her books on her desk. And puts them in her bag. Kouichi and Takuya neared the blonde haired girl.

"Hey Izumi, you have time after this?" Kouichi asked her.

"Yes, Kimura-kun. I don't have anything to do." Izumi answered.

"You may call me Kouichi, Izumi. No need to call my last name." He said, "Takuya's coming over to my house. And I think I might need your help to… Kouji."

"Something happen on Minamoto-kun?" she asked him.

Kouichi was about to answers Izumi's last question but for somehow he got the words holding on as he was about to explain to her. Takuya noticed at his friend who was now having trouble to answer the truth.

"Well it's kindda hard to explain how Kouji is doing. Maybe it's better if you should come over to their house, and check it out." Takuya answered.

"Aaahh… okay." She said.

The trio teenager friends were heading their way to Tsukiya Hana Apartment. While they're heading off to their destination, Kouichi neared to the goggle head lad.

"Hey thanks for saving my butt, Takuya. I owe you one." Kouichi thanked him.

"No sweat, Kouichi. But I've got a nagging feeling it would take a lot of explanation if she see _'it'_." Takuya whispered.

"I know…" he answered.

**-Next minutes later**

They're already in Kouichi's house inside of the house it was neat and almost perfect like they're in a beautiful hotel lobby. Izumi was amazed at the wonderful place that Kouichi and Kouji have cleaned and organized.

"Sugoi da, Kouichi-kun. You and Minamoto-kun sure organized well." Izumi complimented.

"Hmm… It sure looks the same than the last time I visited here." Takuya mutters.

"Thank you, but I think we should check out otouto." Kouichi suggested.

When Kouichi have said it, his expressions suddenly become worried and sad as Izumi have surely noticed it. Then this made her to wonder why Kouichi suddenly felt so worried and sad as he just mention about Kouji. The blonde haired girl was about to ask the elder twin but Takuya interrupted her.

"So shall we all go and see how's that guy doing?" the goggle head lad asked.

"Yeah. Please come in but let me tell you that Kouji's not in a good mood." Kouichi told them.

Izumi didn't say another word or ask anymore further more question, even though there are some things that still bothers her. Without any noticing, Takuya was watching at her expression secretly that Izumi have failed to see it. The blackish blue shorthaired lad led the two to the room where Kouji would be. As Kouichi was about to open the room's doorknob, Takuya and Izumi have noticed the elder twin seems to be trembling. The elder twin opened the door slowly as they can see clearly inside of the room they got surprised.

Inside of Kouji's room was very messy. Pillows were scattered everywhere, the bed's sheets were misplaced, and that's not all, the room was all dark yet it looks much scary on the room's atmosphere. Then they saw Kouji was lying on the ground looking so lifelessly like a useless puppet that has broken strings. This panics for them.

"Otouto? What happen here?" Kouichi asked.

**"WHAT IN THE WORLD—? KOUJI DID YOU JUST RANDOM YOUR OWN ROOM?"** Takuya asked.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Minamoto-kun?" Izumi asked him worriedly.

"…Get out…" Kouji said.

"EH?" they said altogether.

"Otouto…"

**"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! LEAVE ME ALONE!"** he yelled

**_'BLAM!'_**

They're now sitting at the living room right after the longhaired lad have shouted them out on leaving him alone. Izumi's worried expression was still on her face as Takuya and Kouichi have noticed it. The goggle head lad looked at the elder twin and gave out a nod that made the elder twin lad understands what he was trying to do.

"Anou… Izumi since you just noticed Kouji's acting a bit strange for the past days. I supposed you're curious about that, right?" Kouichi said.

"That's right ever since rain have started." Izumi answered, "Ame…"

One word that Izumi whispered in her mind then something have hit on her head. Takuya and Kouichi saw it quickly as the blonde haired girl had reacted fast. Now it's time for them to tell her something that he and Takuya had known.

"Does it have to do something with the rain!" Izumi exclaimed, "Please tell me!"

"Hai… Only Takuya and I knows this so I guess it can't be helped ne…" said Kouichi, "Kouji used to play with our little cousin, Reia-chan. Takuya you take over."

"You see it happens like that… he and Reia-chan…" Takuya said.

**_-10 Years ago…_**

_"Kouji-niichan!"_

Young seven-year-old Kouji turned his head with an excitement smile that was showing on his face. A young five-year-old girl who looks mature despise in her early age was nearing to young Kouji.

_"Usoi da yo, Reia-chan." He told the girl called Reia._

_"You ran too fast, Kouji-niichan." Reia told him, "So what do you want to show me?"_

_The young blackish blue haired boy gave out a smile at his cute little cousin. Then he took out a small red box form his pocket. Reia was still curious at inside of the red box then she titled her head. Kouji was still smiling at her, then he opened the box's lid. Inside of the red box contains a beautiful silver bracelet. Reia was surprised seeing the bracelet._

_"This is my birthday gift for you, Reia-chan." Kouji told her._

_"Kirei na, Kouji-niichan. Then I'll keep it in great care." She said._

**"Kouji used to be happy and innocent back when we were small." Kouichi explained, "But one night, Takuya and I went to go to the grocery leaving Kouji and Reia with the others until something dreadful happened at Rainy day…"**

_A mysterious hit man appeared so suddenly in the house and killed everyone in the house in one or two blow with his own hands. Young Kouji, Reia and a house worker named Kuro were the only ones were still alive. Kuro was protecting both Kouji and Reia so hard._

_"Get out of this house, Reia, Kouji. I'll take care of this." Kuro told them, "I can manage myself."_

_"All right but please don't push yourself hard, he's stronger than you would imagine." Kouji reminded him, "Let's go Reia-chan_

_As Kouji pulled young Reia's hand and started to run off for their lives just as Kuro the house worker had instructed them to do it. Then the hit man killed their best friend, Kuro so fast that the youngsters have seen. Reia was getting too scared yet she was too shocked to see Kuro's body was now dead in front of their eyes._

_"Hurry up, Reia-chan!" Kouji yelled._

_Before the two youngsters were about to move out and call off for help but the hit man was already standing there right in front of them. Kouji was about to go to another path of their escape but he could not do it as she had thought what might going to happen next if they move. So the young boy did not move but he let Reia to stay behind him._

_"Ehehehehe… too bad you kids aren't going to live long enough but don't worry I'll send you all to where the other are… AHAHAHAHAHAH!" he said._

_The hit man held his katana up in the air then he slashed across Kouji's chest but some thing is not right. The bloods doesn't belongs to Kouji instead it belongs to Reia. Reia must have pushed the young boy away in resulted she got slashed. Kouji lands outside of their house, he got all wet due the hard rain. He went over young Reia's body._

_"Reia-chan! Reia-chan! Wake up!" he pleaded._

_"Kouji-niichan…" the little girl whispered,_

_"Don't speak now, Reia-chan. You're going to be all right." He said._

_"I'm sorry, Kouji-niichan." Reia whispers._

_A sudden loud thunderbolt strike very loud through the sky, Kouji stared at Reia's body who is was now shocked as he hears no heart beats was beating on the little girl's heart. She was indeed lifeless like a doll. With that young Kouji screamed loudly like a wolf. He took a knife that was near him and threw at the hit man. It was aimed perfectly at the hit man._

**_-End of 10 Years Ago_**

Takuya and Kouichi have finished telling the story on Kouji's seldom relations behind the rains and his reason on almost berserking. Izumi was so shocked and felt very sad how tragic the longhaired lad's past was like. She could not help herself feeling so bad for him. Even Kouichi and Takuya who are also felt really badly at the incident from the past ten years ago.

"If only that didn't come she would've been alive…" said Takuya.

**_'BLAM! CRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSHH!'_**

Loud crashing and blaming sound were coming from Kouji's room. Kouichi suddenly felt as white as a sheet of paper knowing the situation. Takuya felt a sudden concern look how things are going as Izumi. They all hurriedly went to the room, and then they all saw Kouji was throwing things around him as he was making another big mess.

"What with—"

"This is bad. No matter how hard the rain goes on Kouji would still go devasted as he could not accept the fate." Said Takuya.

"Yamero Otouto! This is the solution to calm yourself." Kouichi told his twin brother.

Kouichi was trying his best to put things back for his twin brother's angst but unfortunately he wasn't listening to him as he was completely out of control. He even threw the vase at the shorthaired lad, which is about to aim at him. The shorthaired lad put both his arms in front of her face to protect himself luckily Takuya caught the vase perfectly without any harm. The brunette saw Kouji's pupils were no longer on the lad's eyes instead they were all blue.

"_Ch'_. I guess there are no other choice but to do it." Takuya said to himself.

"What do you mean, Takuya-kun?" Izumi wondered.

Takuya didn't answered at her question but he already went across to Kouji and he aimed a strong punch perfectly right to the long blackish blue haired lad's right cheek. Even though he had hit him perfectly, Kouji didn't sense any pain but he seems to be enjoying himself receiving the pain. Yet within the lad's smile, Kouichi sense something bad that Kouji was up to fro Takuya.

"Takuya you'd better get out of there quickly!" he yelled.

"What are y—"

It was too late, Kouji had already held the goggle head lad's face using his one right hand up in the air. Takuya was getting really hurt as he could feel the younger twin's grip was so tight that he had ever imagined. Kouichi and Izumi were watching at them, they were both shocked that Takuya might end his life.

"Taihenda! I must find another way to stop Kouji at once." Kouichi said to himself, "Izumi—"

Kouichi turned his head to Izumi as he was about to instruct her on stopping Kouji doing all the things but it turns out that she was already there to the uncontrollable lad. And she held the long blue haired lad's right arm where he was holding Takuya's face. This surprised Takuya seeing her was doing risky things that are impossible.

"Don't do it, Izumi-chan or he'll hurt you too." Takuya warned her.

"I know that well enough, Takuya-kun, but I can't bare it if I don't do anything. That's why I'll try." She insisted.

The goggle head lad was bout to go against it but he simplifies gives up, as he knew that she couldn't be stopped. Even for Kouichi who also understands why she's doing it. Kouji saw Izumi clinging on his right arm. Before he may about to hit her, he suddenly stopped as he saw straight in the blonde haired girl's eyes.

"You have to stop it, Minamoto-kun. I know you're in deep pain of losing your precious cousin but losing control around won't heal your scars." She told him.

"How would you understand my pain? You don't know how painful it was when she was killed right in front of my very own eyes!" he yelled. "It was my fault that she died. It should've been me!"

"**KONO BAKA!** Don't you ever think like that, Minamoto-kun? How would Reia feels if she sees you blaming yourself of her death?" Izumi screamed back.

The words have hit the uncontrollable lad's mind as he realized the words and her expressions. Her expressions were similar to how Reia would feel for him and he barely imagines how sad she may look at him.

"Kouji-niichan yamero onegai…" Reia's voice pleaded him.

"Reia-chan…" he whispered.

Kouji's pupils were coming back to normal then tears were coming out from his blue orbs silently. Then he puts Takuya down gently and removed his hand away from the brunette lad's face. Izumi released her arms on Kouji's right arm very slowly than he watched him falls with his knees on the ground and continues to cry silently.

"I couldn't help it… blaming myself that I couldn't protect Reia-chan. It was my responsibilities to look after her but I've failed. I even blamed op the rain's fault." Said Kouji. "I always blame it but it hurts a lot."

The long blackish blue haired lad continues to cry silently as his tears were still coming out of his blue orbs, which made his visions t blurry. Then a pair of arms were wrapping around him, he felt a sudden warmth feeling around his body. He looked at the person who was giving the warmth feeling to him and realized it was Izumi who was hugging him.

"There, there, Minamoto-kun. You finally over come your past." She told him, "Rest assure."

Kouji was loss at words of Izumi's explanation yet she was right for him he was already tired from all the throwing things, and almost killing anyone he just did now. He slowly closes his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Izumi just smiled at the tiring lad while she stroke his hair.

"Hope you have a goodnight sleep, Minamoto-kun." She said.

While Izumi was stroking gently at Kouji's hairs and smiling at him. Kouichi was taking care of Takuya's small injuries and they're both watching Izumi stroking the tiring lad's hairs. The elder twin felt relief as he saw how Izumi done a great job claming down his brother for the first time in the history. The goggle head lad was also happy that things are getting on so smoothly, yet he has something bothering him as he watches Izumi and Kouji.

"I'd never expect Izumi did great." Kouichi commented.

"Neither do I." Takuya admitted yet a sad expression appears on his face, "Just like the Flower Princess calming down the out of control Wolf."

This also saddened for Kouichi. "Yeah… but it's a legend Takuya and…" he said,

Takuya cut him off, "I know it well, Kouichi. There are no such things as reincarnations." He finished.

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** So how's that? There's secret of Kouji. I guess this should be satisfied I made the KOUZUMI part in this chapter except… it was still not as good from the last chapter I've wrote.

**Tomoki:** Here's another meaning of Japanese words.

**Another meaning**

Sugoi da- that's so cool/wow

Daijoubu desu ka- Are you alright?

Ame- Rain

Hai- Yes

Usoi da yo- You're so slow

Kirei na- It's so pretty

Taihenda- This is bad

Kono baka- You idiot

Yamero onegai- please stop it

**Takuya:** Anyway… we want to thank the FF reviewers for reviewing from the 6th chapter. Which is **Type 006: Weekend Fun**.

**indigowolf:** Yes a haunted house from the 6th chapter… I didn't know you hate it much? And yeah, Izumi hit really hard at Takuya's face.

**sakurafairy:** Yes it was funny indeed. And the mysterious voice… you'll find out on next chapter.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:** Glad that you found something funny from the 6th chapter. Here's the 7th.

**Izumi Rules:** No prob. I'm glad that you're reading the 6th chapter. The mysterious person that Izumi saw back from the haunted house was obviously… you know who. Anyway here the 7th chapter.

**Kouichi:** And that's all. Please R and R.


	8. Type 008:Practice, Practice

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Hello this is me Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan's speaking! Today is the special day for me as I have been here for two years. Yep this is my second year that I'm being here in this site. I've been here ever since April 29, 2003. I hope you're all enjoying this 8th chapter.

**Type 008: Practice, Practice**

_Years and years,_

_I'm still waiting here._

_I don't know how long I've been here,_

_But what important to me that_

_You'll keep your promise._

**-The Flower Princess**

_I've been battling out so many years,_

_I'm desperate to see you again._

_Even if I tried so hard to fulfill my promise,_

_All I think is you._

**-The Prince**

It was such a beautiful day as the birds were chirping so happily and it enlightens everyone's heart. The sky was getting bluer and bluer that also set on a good mood for all the people who adored the nature very much.

In Tsukiya Hana School, the students are getting too busy preparing differently decorations around to their classrooms at the courtyard. Some of them are practicing or discussing of this year's culture play that they want to perform. Yet some of the others are doing the carpeting for their stalls.

In our main heroine's classroom, the whole class and their homeroom teacher called Ichigo Migaya, were discussing about their class' performances for this year School's Cultural Festival. It was their favorite even of the year that the students loved to do and excited for their classes' activities.

"So in other words our class will perform a Play." Migaya announced.

Everyone got too thrilled and excited at the Play. This were their most favorite activity of the school Cultural Festival, it also determines for the audience to get a chance to see how well their acting skills to the event's play. Of course it also determines how they are fitted in their role to the play too. Migaya settles them down, which made them to pipe down.

"This class, we will do a medieval play of romance and tragic story called, **_'Moonflower Legend.'_**" She added.

As their teacher announced the title of the Play that they were going to perform for their class. Everyone got surprised on that story, as they knew it very well. They began on chatting on how great, exciting and romantic the story it was for them. While Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi went as pale as a white sheet of paper hearing the title of the story.

"Okay since I know few of you class had never heard of this story. Let me tell you that Moonflower Legend was written of a young nobleman who believed of the Moonflower's origin. This story's about a young princess named PrincessLuna have gone all the hardship on her love between her two best friends princes. Who both of them are in love to her." Migaya explained.

_"Why does the story look familiar to me?"_ Izumi whispered.

"So sensei who is going to be the main roles?" the girl asked.

The blackish raven-haired woman gave out a sinister smile that was showing on her lips, which made her students to backed out, with vertical lines across their faces added with few sweat-drops were rolling down above their heads. Their teacher is in her scary mode that they are most afraid of. So beware of her sinister smile. For a while she was already back to her normal mode that the class were relieved to it.

"Don't worry I've already put your assign role everyone." She said, "For the main **Princess Luna** will be role play by… **ORIMOTO IZUMI!**"

"Eh?" Izumi got shocked, "Demo nande atashi wa?"

"Your kindness and the look are fitted well for PrincessLuna that's why you're suitable." Migaya answered.

Izumi was still shocked at Migaya's announcement; she can't believe to herself that this was happening to her. Not to mention that she got the main heroine role of the story she was given for her. It was a dream for every girl to have the main heroine role; this was a lucky day for the blonde haired girl. The teacher continued on telling her class' roles.

"As for the three main princes will be… Kanbara Takuya will be **Prince Astral**, Minamoto Kouji will play **Prince Kenn**, and Kimura Kouichi will be **Prince John**." She announced again.

**"WHAT?"** the girls screamed.

The homeroom teacher gave out a small sighs with the smile that was still sticking on her lips. She just knew it would surprise and upset the girls that the three new boys also got the main prince role of the story. But not only the girls also the boys who were all surprised to the announcement of the lucky students who get to role play with someone.

"I know you're all wondering why I choose them for the main prince role. I just have thought those three fits well enough for Orimoto-san." She answered then her surrounding turns scary, "If you have any problem I would suggest you to go out and…"

"**NO! NO!** We agree with you, sensei. We're not complaining." They said.

"She's right. Sensei's the best one on choosing a perfect person." Another one answered.

"That's great… then I'll continue to tell your role." She said.

Migaya-sensei continued on telling her students' role one by one. Some of them got the supportive roles while some will do the minor or the extra character of the story and some will do the stagehand. Some of them were too proud to have the role or things that they all loved, Izumi took a breath relieving that everything's all right. As for Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi, they all looked serious that everyone didn't noticed.

**-In Takuya's Place**

**"IT'S FATE GUYS! I'M TELLING YOU IT'S NOT A COINCIDENCE!"** Takuya's voice exclaimed.

"For the last time, Takuya, it was Migaya-sensei's who have set up this role play." Kouichi told him.

"Also there are good explanations why we're chosen." Said Kouji.

"Why is it them?" the brunette lad asked.

"He means we're chosen by our looks and personality that's why." Answered the elder twin in chibi.

Takuya fell down from his seat in anime style with a large sweat-drop appearing above his head. Kouji stared at his twin brother with dotted eyes and a large vein popping stared to appear on his temple. Then Kouichi stared both at them confusedly at their actions yet the bandana head lad could only sighs.

"But then it was strange ne?" he said.

"Yes… first was that portrait, second her familiar actions, and the role play for our school's Cultural Festival." Takuya admitted.

"Things are getting out of the hat." Kouji muttered.

"Yeah…" Kouichi agreed.

While the boys are talking seriously, to where Izumi was in Tsuki Hana Apartment, she was busily herself studying her lines in the script that Migaya-sensei has given it from their discussions. She was having a hard time to understand what feelings in the lines that her role Princess Moon would say.

"Huu… This is harder than I thought. I know this role is very important so I have to concentrate well. Everyone's depending on me… I mean us main role of the play." She said.

**_-Flash back_**

_"Since Orimoto-san, Kanbara-san, Minamoto-san and Kimura-san had the major role, we are all depending on you guys." Migaya told them._

_"She's right you guys have the bigger role. We all know you can do it!" the boys support Migaya's words._

_Then her classmates started to supports on telling Izumi and the boys to do their best for the play. The blonde haired girl was beginning to feel tense seeing most of her classmates started on keep telling her. Until… _

_"Alright I'll do my best!" she exclaimed so excitedly with stars around her._

_"I think they're pressuring Izumi." Kouichi whispered Takuya._

_"Yeah…" answered the brunette lad. _

**_-End of Flash back_**

Izumi's eyes suddenly verted with few veins popping starting to appear above her head after she recall back from her classroom. She was about to explode but she didn't instead she plop herself in her couch just to clam her down.

"Really why things happen like that?" she whispered. "But at least I've got a great role… A romance of a young princess to her two friends, huh?"

The blonde haired girl began to sink down in deep thoughts thinking about the play suddenly the image of two young princes wearing an ancient kimono. They looked so familiar for Izumi except she could not see their faces so clearly as it was blocked by the darkness. Then she got shocked as she was about to see more to the mysterious princes but she suddenly fell down unconsciously.

"Wha— That was weird, yet what that's about?" she wondered.

**-Next day**

Izumi and Takuya were standing across at each other's sight. The brunette lad had a sad expression that was on his face, while the blonde haired beauty had both of her hands held together against her chest with a happy expression.

"At least now I'm not alone anymore for I have you as my most precious friend." She said.

Takuya was shocked at her words yet he was only shocked when he was staring at Izumi's beautiful pose. He simply could not take his eyes off seeing at her beautiful face, but he was loss at words, as she could not say the exact words to describe her. Then his hand started to reach out for her.

"Izumi-chan, I…" he said.

**"CUT!"** someone yelled.

"Dame da yo, Kanbara-san. Izumi-san is Princess Luna you should call her role's name. Man…" the girl told him.

"Sorry…" Takuya muttered.

"It's alright, Takuya-kun, you've almost had it all." Izumi encourage him.

"True but the only problem is calling the play's name." Kouji answered.

**"HEY!"** the brunette lad exclaimed.

The two lads began to argue once again in front of their classmates. Everyone stared at them with dotted eyes and major sweat-drop rolling above their heads. Izumi had her left hand placing over her face with few veins popping. Then Kouichi stared at both Takuya and Kouji amusing at them also a majority sweat-drop.

"They might end up fighting with bruises." Kouichi commented.

"Yeah and Migaya would not really like it." Izumi agreed.

"Anou…"

Izumi was about to ask the short blackish blue haired lad again, yet she didn't as she saw Kouichi's face turned as pale as white as a blank sheet of paper. Kouichi also had his mouth opened very wide or you might say it was really long. The blonde haired girl stared at him curiously, she wondered what made him looked so pale. She turned her head staring at the same direction where Kouichi was looking at. Then she also got pale too. Guess who? Migaya sensei who was now fuming into anger.

"Oh… this isn't good…" Izumi whispered.

The others are about to tell Kouji and Takuya to stop arguing and remind them that their worst teacher has arrived back. But it was already too late for them to stop the two arguing boys as Migaya was already heading to Takuya and Kouji. The duo teen lads stopped arguing and felt something was heating up the atmosphere.

"Hey why does it feels hot in here?" Takuya asked,

"Umm.. Takuya." Kouji whispered while tapping at the brunette lad's shoulder.

Takuya turned his head to the silent and cold long blackish blue haired. Kouji was pointing at his life side with an irritated look yet his expression looks scared. The brunette lad had three or four question marks appearing above his head.

"What's with you, Kouji? Cat got your tongue?" joked the brunette lad as he turned his head.

As the brunette lad looked as he follows the same direction that Kouji was pointing at it with a smile. But then his smile faded and his expression turned into a frightening look. Oh yes, he was frightening seeing Migaya's return. Except what frighten his pants off was her scary look.

"Hi… Migaya-sensei, you're… back so soon." Said the young lad.

"If you two don't stop arguing and focus on your practice… **I PROMISE THAT I WILL SEND YOU BOTH TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!**" she yelled at them.

"We get it now, Migaya-sensei." Answered the blackish blue haired lad calmly.

"Just please don't do _THAT_!" pleaded the brunette lad.

Everybody were staring at Migaya-sensei yelling or(maybe I should put) scolding at Takuya and Kouji very sacredly seeing the evil side of their teacher. Before their teacher was about to continue on doing something drastic she was up to for the poor two important boys, Kouichi and Izumi manage to pull out Migaya's sadistic mode. That's right the most terrifying one that they should not mess up with her, even if it's a small part. Everyone must be very aware of that mode.

"If you do that, Migaya-sensei then who will be the Prince Astral and Prince Kenn?" Izumi reason out.

"Oh that's right without them, the play would be cancel." Said Migaya. "I won't let that happen to it too!"

"Phew!" the classmates whispered.

"However… if one of you don't practice this play seriously. You all know well what'll happen to you, ne?" she continued

Her students gave out another frightening look, as they all knew very well what Migaya-sensei was talking about. Their thoughts clouded on their minds, imagining what scary thing or torture will she going to do her unserious practicing for their play. They all nodded their heads violently which hurts hard enough on their necks. Migaya smiled happily seeing her students understand and got everything under control(and I know one scary teacher I used to know back there).

"Well then shall we continue on practicing?" she asks them.

**"HAI!"** they exclaimed.

Izumi and Kouichi stared at everyone's fast reaction and their so-called serious practicing on their role's lines. Both of them had vertical lines under their skin and few tiny sweat-drops starting to appear on their heads.

"Those guys really don't want to end their lives…" Izumi whispered.

"Migaya-sensei sure reminds me someone I know back then." Kouichi told his mind.

**"YOU TWO ORIMOTO-SAN, KIMURA-SAN! WE'LL START OF AGAIN ON PRINCE KENN ABOUT TO CONFESS HIS LOVE TO PRINCESS LUNA!"** their classmates ordered.

"Okay already, sheesh!"

The blonde haired girl was about to piss of completely but she did not show it in front of everyone as she remembers Migaya-sensei was also there to watch the rehearsing(and you all know why). So she did not dare to show it and she kept it inside.

"Alright so how is it again?" she asked nervously.

**-Later on**

"Ahh I'm bushed!" Izumi whispered

The popular blonde haired girl was plumping herself on the rooftop of the school's. For a little while she felt a cold wind greeting to Izumi. The wind made her feel so ease and relaxed a little as it almost drifted off to sleep. Her eyes are starting to close down a little, until it drifted off to sleep.

"**IZUMI!** The guys need you to be back!"

Kouichi had appeared behind the door, he was carrying along a big box, which looks very heavy for him to carrying it alone. As the short haired

"Strange… I swore I've saw her coming in this place." He whispered

The shorthaired lad was about to leave the place then the wind suddenly blew past from him, which made the lad to stop. He turned behind his back but he saw no one was there. Only the wind's ease breeze was there.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice somewhere before." Said Kouichi, "I wonder who might be?"

"NH!"

Kouichi suddenly backend out as he heard a sudden voice out of nowhere this made him feel nervous this time. He was about to leave right now yet for somehow he just heard clearly that something's telling him he must not leave the place now. This made him curious on what the wind is trying to tell him. He put down the box and looked around in the rooftop. Then he found the blonde haired girl who was sleeping so peacefully and beautiful. Kouichi felt the heat was increasing up, which made his face goes red like a tomato, as he had saw Izumi's beauty sleep. And he shook his head mentally so roughly.

_"Ahh! Don't think something pervert!"_ he said in his mind.

After shaking off his own thoughts, he managed to calm down a little as his own thoughts were cleared away. Yet he still had the crimson shade on his face as he looked at the sleeping blonde haired girl. To his amazement, he was too stunned seeing at Izumi's beauty in her sleep. He was too amazed seeing her beauty in such peaceful sleep that he had ever seen in a girl's sleep.

"Why am I feeling that way?" he wondered himself

When Kouichi looked back at the sleeping beauty, he could also feel his own heart was beating faster and faster as his heart was about to explode anytime. He could not help himself staring admiringly at her beauty. Without realizing that he was leaning to Izumi closer and closer until…

**"KOUICHI! IZUMI-CHAN! DOKO NI IRU DESU KA?"** Takuya's voice louder out.

The shorthaired lad got shocked hearing Takuya's loud mouth that was heard very clearly and loud enough. Then he just realized to himself that his face was about five centimeters away from Izumi's face. This made him blushed much deeper as he realized that he was doing something unthinkable. Also this causes to wake Izumi's sleep. Kouichi was panicking then he positioned himself sitting next to Izumi and pretended himself that nothing happen.

"Oh hi there Kouichi-kun. How d'you got here?" she asked him.

"Just awhile ago." Kouichi answered.

"Man… I wonder where they are?" Takuya's voice wondered.

Takuya was already on the rooftop, he was scratching behind his head using his right arm. The lad was sweating a little. He looked around the place until he saw Kouichi and Izumi finally.

"Hey Takuya-kun." Izumi greeted.

"Finally I've found you both. You'd better get down now guys. Break's over." He informed, "By the way, what're you doing?"

"I guess I fell asleep… For Kouichi-kun I just saw him sitting next to me when I woke up." She answered.

"WHAT? You didn't do anything pervy did you, Kouichi?" the brunette asked.

**"NO WAY! I'M NOT THAT PERVERT LIKE YOU!"** Kouichi yelled while blushing madly in chibi size.

"Oi, oi! It doesn't mean he did **'that'**." The blonde corrected.

"Oh… sorry 'bout that."

Kouichi felt relieved that Izumi saved his butt this time from some misunderstanding that Takuya might have thought. At least the brunette lad did mistaken when the blonde beauty explained to him clearly.

"Anyway better get down now or you know what'll happen if Migaya-sensei noticed we're not here." Said the brunette lad with a pain look.

Of course as Takuya mentioned Migaya's name, Izumi and Kouichi's faces began to feel as pale as white with vertical lines were showing on their faces. Yep, they know well of their teacher's quick reaction once she notice of their missing attendance on their classroom. They could imagine how scary she looks and how she'll do to their classmates. And Takuya could see the looks of their faces and he barely read their minds.

"Come on guys…" he said,

"Yeah…coming." Izumi whispered.

Izumi goes back first very fast without noticing that she bumped right to the door that Takuya forgot to close there when he got in. Takuya and Kouichi stared at the blonde haired beauty with sweat-drop. The blonde beauty continues walking her way back to the classroom while she was muttering few curses of the door that they could hear it clearly.

"Tell me Kouichi you didn't do something monkey?" Takuya asked him.

The short blackish blue haired lad gasped as his hair were shadowing over his eyes. He was speechless at what Takuya said to him. Then few veins popping were starting to appear above his head while staring at the brunette lad angrily. And Takuya looked at Kouichi's expression confusedly with a sweat-drop above his head.

**"I'M NOT THAT PERVERT LIKE I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU!"** Kouichi yelled at Takuya.

"Okay, okay! But can you tell me why you appear when Izumi-chan's asleep?" he asked him.

"That's because I was also trying to find Izumi and I ended up here. I was about to leave until I heard a mysterious voice within the wind." The shorthaired lad explained.

"? _'Mysterious voice within the wind,'_ you say?" the brunette lad repeated.

"Yeah and the voice sounds awfully familiar to me. It sounds like a girl was trying to tell something important or that may sound like." Kouichi answered.

The way that Kouichi have spoken to his answers, Takuya felt uneasy the way he describe to it. It doesn't feels right for him. Hearing a voice in the wind? Was it really a joke for the elder twin or was he really serious to that? The brunette lad looked at Kouichi, to his expressions, he could tell that the elder twin is really serious to what he had just told him.

"I see… but that can't be right isn't, Kouichi?" said Takuya seriously. "Was it another imagination?"

"Yes but sometimes imagination can be real unless you also hears or sees the exact one that I've encounter." Kouichi answered back, "It may happen to you soon."

The brunette lad gave out a small smirk, "Let's see about that Kouichi." He said, "Speaking of it, we better get down soon or you know what might happen again."

Kouichi gasped again except this time he was terrified again at the words that Takuya had mentioned the **_'it'_** again. Then he dashed out quickly and headed back to the classroom very fast leaving the box alone to the brunette lad. And Takuya stared at his pal in a cute chibi form in a surprise expression.

"Well… I might head back also…" he said.

As Takuya took some small steps towards to the door while carrying the box that Kouichi have forgotten it. The wind suddenly past through the brunette lad, his expression changed as he looked surprise feeling the wind's cold breeze. He looked around but he saw no one.

"It was… true then. Kouichi was really serious." He whispered.

Takuya left standing next to the door motionless still on his surprise expression that was on his face. Then the wind's breeze appeared again continuing blowing against the atmosphere.

Far away from Tsukiya Hana School in the two apartments, there stood a young boy who looks about in age of fourteen. He was wearing a cap over his head, which hides his face. He was staring at the map and the two apartments that he was standing right in front of him.

"This must be it." He whispered, "This is the place where _'he'_ lives."

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** Aha… and this how it ends for Type 008. Can you guess who is that person at the end of this chapter? And whom is he referring to about living one of the apartments? More answers will be soon be reveal on the up coming chapters.

**Kouji:** Mysteries are yet to come in further more chapters.

**Izumi:** She is getting into mysteries very much…

**Takuya:** Yeah… here's another meaning.

**Another meaning**

**Demo nande atashi wa-** But why me?

**Dame da yo**- It's not good!

**Kouichi:(to the readers)** Before ending this chapter she would like to thanks the FF reviewers:

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:** Aha… glad that you really pictured the whole scene from my 7th chapter.

**sakurafairy:** Ehe… sorry but no can do. I will update that mysterious voice is this chapter but it will soon be reveal on either the end of this story. The clues are already shown it from the previous chapter… Anyway you'll get to know who's the mysterious voice.

**Izumi Rules:** Yeah I know that Kouji has a very tragic past that he had faced… To me, I also think so too that Takuya is getting really jealous at the end of 7th chapter. And yes the legend has to do with all them. Also the answers are all in this chapter!

**indigowolf:** I know that his past was really sad I think I'm torturing the characters really harsh, na? Here's the 8th chappie!

**Junpei:** Since this is a very special day for Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan please let's give a warm welcome for her.

**Izumi and Takuya:** Yeah!

**Yami Yoru:** Happy anniversary!

**Kairi:(sweat-drop)** What's with that phrase, Yami Yoru?

**Yami Yoru:** It's a greeting, 'ya bakero Hikari of mine.

**Kairi:(veins starting to throb)** **THANK YOU FOR THAT, YAMI YORU!(to the readers)** Anyway can you guys do the end for me while I'm going to torture this idiot Yami side. Thanks

**Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki:(sweat-drop)** Umm… Thanks for reading this chapter. Please R & R.


	9. Type 009:The School Play

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Ahhh… this is the 9th chapter of this story and things are getting much out of the hat, na? So have you guys guess at the mysterious boy from the ending of the 8th chapter? Anyway… I'm very sorry that I've updated this chapter LATE! And oh before I may forgot today May 23rd is my 16th birthday! And this will be the special chapter... Okay let's get into the story shall we?

**Type 009: The School Play**

_The moon's shining beautifully during the night._

_It seems that it never knows that we're watching_

_And notices how beautiful it was at the night._

_You reminds me of the moon's beauty._

**-Prince Astral Heven **

'BATAM! PATA! PATA!'

It was the sign that Tsukiya Hana School has opened their latest even of the year, the School Cultural Festival. Everyone are having lots of fun as they play games and visiting lots of other stalls that continue different sorts for each class. Some of them were only interested watching at the cool and cute guys or pretty girls around the school campus.

Okay let's stop the description of the school's ground and head to somewhere else shall we? To Tsukiya Hana School's auditorium backstage, everyone were preparing al the sets, the roles, the costumes and etc(sorry but I simply don't know what'll be like in a school's auditorium backstage). Migaya-sensei was also there organizing at the dressing with the help of her two students.

"Everything are all in organize, Migaya-sensei." The girl said.

"The costumes are lined up." Said the other.

"Excellent. Now to gather everyone, please." Said Migaya.

"ROGER, MIGAYA-SENSEI!" they exclaimed.

And 'zoom' two students went off as fast as a cheetah, Migaya just smiled at the way her two students did. The blackish raven haired woman was smiling too excitedly but behind her the other students were staring at her very frightening at her smile(you should all know by now why they're afraid of her).

"It looks like it's going to be a busy day." She said to herself. "I wonder who are our main role characters are doing?"

**-Somewhere in the School**

"I really hate it now." Izumi whined irritated.

Izumi was angry as a wild tiger as she was trying to scare the three boys off her but nothing seems to be working what she tries to do. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi were staring right behind the blonde beauty also young Tomoki was included in the group.

"What's the matter, Izumi-neechan? A while ago you were excited and now you're complaining." Said Tomoki.

"Aah… I think it's because her fan clubs started to follow us." Takuya answered.

"Oi don't forget ours too." Kouichi whispered

The young fourteen year old boy blinked three… no make it five times confusedly and curious at what they're trying to say. Kouichi just pointed behind him using his thumb on his left hand. Tomoki followed the direction where it was pointing at it. As his sapphire eyes follow the direction he sweat-drop as he saw many fan clubs were watching at them. He looked at Kouji as he was about to ask him something but he stopped as he saw how terrified the lone wolf lad looks.

"Wow, Kouji-niisan looks scary than ever." Tomoki whispered.

"I wonder if he's like that when it comes to fan clubs." The brunette lad whispered.

"But this is the first time I've seen him like that. The last time I saw him, he was calm and cool." Said Izumi sharing the information.

"Really? Then what terrifies him more?" Kouichi wondered

All four of them thought really hard to find the right answers on what made the long blackish blue haired lad looked terrified, but they give up. Izumi was about to say something but a loud yet familiar voice interrupts her. This time it was her turn to look terrified.

"What's the matter, Izumi-chan?" Takuya asked her.

The blonde haired girl was still in speechless to talk back to answer Takuya's question. Young Tomoki pulled the brunette lad's shirt gently as it caught his attention to the youngster. Then Tomoki pointed at his left side that looks very calm. Takuya followed the direction then he looks surprise to see the familiar person. Yes, everyone it's Junpei who looks very happy.

**"IZUMI!"** Junpei called.

**"LET"S GET OUT OF HERE!"** Izumi exclaimed.

Before the boys could say another word to the popular blonde haired girl beauty, Izumi had already dashed out fast while holding t Takuya's shirt. Then Takuya held both Tomoki and Kouichi, and the shorthaired lad held Kouji at his collar. As the blonde beauty ran very fast, their fan clubs including Junpei follows them around.

"Hey can you slow down a bit, Izumi? I think you're making dizzy for Tomoki." The elder twin pleaded.

Sadly, Izumi didn't hear what Kouichi was trying to tell her, which is a failure for the shorthaired lad's request. Takuya was about to do his way on stopping the girl's speed but when they ran past one of the crowds. The brunette lad was loss at words as he saw a young boy who looks about the same age as Tomoki, and the young was wearing a cap yet Takuya could only see the boy's back.

"That kid…" Takuya whispered.

**"INCOMING POLE!"** Kouichi yelled.

Takuya and Tomoki looked up ahead staring at the straight direction where they might be heading. Ahead of them they could see a sole pole that was coming from ahead of their direction. Of course this panics for the boys even Kouji who got his sense back, luckily Izumi manages to avoid the pole right in time. This relieves the boys, except Kouji who was back to his terrified look again after the almost bumping to the pole.

After of all the running around the school's ground, they managed to shake the fan clubs off their trail. Izumi was gasping a lot while she was trying to catch her breath again. Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji and Tomoki were resting on the ground so tiredly after things that happened to they have encountered.

"Now that's what I call a long day…" Kouichi mutters.

Kouichi and Kouji looked around on their surroundings then their eyes laid on another crowds to the stalls that they're seeing. To their surprises, they're also seeing the young boy with a cap over his head but they could only see the young boy's back just like what Takuya saw it earlier than the twins. They were really shocked, as they know the young boy.

_"He can't be…"_ Kouji whispered.

_"Was he really here?"_ the elder twin whispers.

"Hey you two!" Tomoki called the twins.

"It's time to go in the auditorium back stage, or Migaya-sensei will go crazy." The brunette lad reminded them.

The two twins answered back to their goggle head friend and got up from their feet. Before they could head out to the auditorium backstage, they turned around just to take one last look on the mysterious young boy with a cap. Unfortunately, they could no longer see the boy again only the remaining crowds they could only see. They began to wonder themselves either they're seeing things or not. Yet they suddenly remember that they need to go now or they'll meet their doom.

As the gang headed out to the backstage, the mysterious boy was walking down on the sides between two stalls. The young boy was eating a load of fish balls that he was carrying along with him.

"Hmmm… These are really good than the last time. I wonder what else do they have?" the boy wondered.

The mysterious young boy wondered around the school's ground curiously until he stepped over a flier on the ground. He squats down and took the flier, and then he reads it silently at the paper.

_"The Moonflower Legend. A story of tragedy and love on Princess Luna as she conflicts her problems on her two best friends. This act will be play by Class 1-A."_ the boy read, "Ehe! I bet _'he's'_ also in this play."

**-In the Auditorium backstage**

Everybody are all in here including for Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji, Tomoki, and Izumi, they are all in their costume roles and they're too busy themselves on preparing for their turn. Some of them are helping out with their classmates on their lines, and some were helping out on putting the backgrounds in places.

"Whoa! I never thought this would be that busy." Tomoki amazed.

"Well… we better get dress up in our costumes right now." Takuya reminded once again.

"Yeah. I want to wear it now." Said Kouichi.

"Ne Minamoto-kun." Izumi called out.

Izumi was about to tell Kouji about dressing up in their costumes but she suddenly stopped as she saw the long haired lad has his terrified expression again that was on his face once more. Also it caught the other classes' attention to the lone wolf lad's face.

"What's the mater, Kouji? You looked terrify when Izumi-chan mentioned costumes. Is there something you want to share?" the brunette lad asked.

Kouji didn't reply out at Takuya's question, he was still in speechless and he's becoming more pale than before which really scares their pants off. Kouichi stared at his younger twin brother carefully then something hit the idea. The shorthaired lad formed another smile no a familiar smile that Takuya and Izumi knew it very well. Except for Tomoki who looked too confused at the elder twin lad's smile.

"Ne Izumi-neechan, Takuya-niisan, why do you looked scared at Kouichi-niisan?" the youngster asked them.

"Believe me Tomoki. You don't wanna know." Takuya told him. "Let's leave it be."

"Come on Tomoki-kun, you shouldn't be here now. And you should sit in the seat and watch our play alright?" said Izumi.

Tomoki gave out an understanding nod to the blonde beauty. He bid farewell to he teenagers and exiting the auditorium backstage. The two teenagers waved at the youngster with a forcing smile for a while. Then they tilt their heads to Kouichi who still has 'the smile' on his lips. And they felt a sudden shiver at that.

"I don't think I wanna know of Kouichi/Kouichi-kun's thought." Izumi and Takuya whispered.

"Okay everyone should be on their costumes by now." The girl of their class announced, "Also you four guys."

"Yeah we got that." The brunette lad answered.

Kouichi was already pulling the statue-pose Kouji along while he was holding on his collar and he still has 'the smile' on it. Takuya and Izumi pretended that they never know what the shorthaired lad was thinking or planning onto something for Kouji. They all headed out to their privacy on dressing up to their costumes

**-Later on**

"Hmmm… they should be done dressing up by now." The boy wondered.

"Well how do I look?" Takuya's voice asked.

The boy turned his head behind to see Takuya's costumes and he gasps surprisingly at the brunette lad's costumes appearance. He was wearing a traditional medieval royal prince style with a long cape that covers in front of his shirt, with no cap or his goggle over his head, the colors of his clothes were all deep red and black. And it matches perfectly to his looks. Then Kouichi and Kouji also came out of the dressing room. Their costumes were almost like Takuya's but theirs are unlikely different design. Kouji's costume has small blue cape that was hanging over his shoulder it only reaches for about five centimeters above his elbows and his costumes' colors are mainly deep blue and white. While Kouichi's costume doesn't has a cape or special collar and his colors are black and green.

"Sugoi! You guys look too awesome!" the girl complimented them.

"Waa! I knew my design would fit you three!" another one complimented.

"Now I can see why Migaya-sensei choose you guys." Said the third one.

"Of course I am." Said Migaya.

"Ahh… thanks guys." Answered the three boys.

"By the way where's Izumi?" Kouichi asked.

"I'm right behind you." Izumi's voice spoken.

Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi turned their heads together to see Izumi's costumes, including their classmates and Migaya, who were all too excited to see the popular blonde girl's princess costume. To their amazement, Izumi was indeed so beautiful in her costume. She was wearing a silver white shoulder off dress with gold laces below her shoulder and around her waist, and her long sleeve was tied for about two inches above her elbows. She's also wearing a small and simple crown for a princess.

"Well what do you think guys?" she asked them nervously.

Everybody were all loss at words and they were busily mesmerizing at her princess suit even for Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi. The blonde haired girl let out a sweat-drop above her head knowing that she was receiving _'awww'_ expressions on their faces.. As she turns on the trio boys to ask their opinion on her costumes but she could also know that they were also staring at her with deep crimson blush. Then it was Izumi's turn to blush as she saw them in their princes' costumes.

"All right everyone break it up! Everyone must be standing by now." Someone reminded them.

With few claps and reminder from someone in their class, they all went back on focusing to their own ways. Even for the three boys who had their senses back again. Migaya just stood up in a cool and a leader-a-like pose and she still has the smile, while panics for her students.

"Okay everyone this is our shot to show those audiences how hard we work on this play. And I want you all to show your very best shot." Migaya told them in passion.

They all cheered excitedly to their teacher's great speech of showing passion and how important of their play. Except Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi who are staring at their classmates looking sickly at them with a bad and scary aura that was showing up behind them.

"For somehow I feel the negative aura in her." Izumi whispers.

"Something's telling me that I should not listen to her _'so-called speech'_." Kouichi mutters.

"…"

"Alright let's get the show on!" exclaimed Migaya

In the auditorium room where the audiences are seating themselves, everyone are talking too excitedly about the play they were thrilled to watch that was play of the representative section of each level. Some of them were all talking about **'The Moonflower Legend'** that was play on class 1-A. it was really popular for a story to become a play in a School Cultural Festival.

"Class 1-A is starting to play **_'The Moonflower Legend'_** a set from a medieval times in old England." The voice announced.

The play is starting now, everyone are in their seats and all their eyes are gluing on the stage. The lights had already turned off and the stage curtains are starting to arise up.

"Long ago in a beautiful castle that has an enormous garden, there lived a beautiful princess named Princess Luna."

Princess Luna aka Izumi was sitting in a beautiful garden while she was reading a small and old book that was resting on both of her palms. She looks up above looking happily.

"My it's such a beautiful morning." She commented.

"PRINCESS LUNA!"

"What is it now father?" she said with an irritated tone, "Can't you see I'm enjoying this view very much?"

"_sighs _Aren't you going to attend the Prince's arrival? Prince Astral?" the King said to her.

"Prince Astral? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she cried.

The king was about to say another word to Princess Luna's question but she had already speed up fast on her running. The light suddenly turned off then came out once again as the background changed into the castle's inside. A young man was standing in he hall with his back on. Princess Luna appeared in the room staring at he lad's back looking excitedly.

"Prince Astral is that you?" she asked the lad.

"Princess Luna? My you're grown quite well than the last time I saw you." Said Prince Astral.

Prince Astral aka Takuya turned around to show his appearance for the audiences' curiosity on the lad. Then there was a loud squeals of girls seeing Takuya's role, of course it really hurts their ears much but Takuya continue his line.

"I've missed you a million times, Princess Luna." Astral told her.

"I also missed you too, Prince Astral." Said Luna, "Were you lonely?"

"Heck no, my dear friend. I always looked at the full moon every night. They remind me of your beauty." Said the prince. "What about you?"

"Me? I always looked at the bird that you gave me as a gift." She answered sincerely.

Prince Astral stared at her surprisingly at her words then he suddenly blushed so madly. He wasn't only blushing at Princess Luna's words, but it was her sweet and loving appearance that he had seen.

"Umm… Princess Luna, I… umm…" he said.

"Greetings Princess Luna and Astral." Said the another male's voice.

Astral and Luna turned their heads together and saw another figure was standing coolly more in a real prince manner than Astral. Seeing the familiar figure made angry for Astral, as he knew the person very well. While Luna looks too happy to see another person arrives in the hall room.

"Prince Kenn! You didn't tell me you're coming to visit here, too." said Luna.

"I have my ways to surprise everyone." Answered the prince called Kenn.

"I see… so where's your cousin?" she asked him again.

"I'm here Princess Luna." Another male voice answered.

"PRINCE JOHN!" she said too excitedly.

Another figure came out behind Prince Kenn aka Kouji with servants that were lagging behind the lad. It was another prince that made Luna looks so happy to see another of her friends have arrived. It was Prince John aka Kouichi who appear in the scene.

"My it looks like things are getting too interesting for our reunion." Said John.

While the play goes on, the students and guests in the audience seats started to cheer loudly like they're screaming excitedly to see the super star on the stage one of the audience, the mysterious kid was also there watching at the play. His eyes were gluing at Takuya with a very serious and concerned look that was on his face. He could also hear the comments of the other audiences around him but he didn't care.

"Niisama…" he whispered.

The play continue to play on, the audience felt many sorrows and love to the play, it was like they're watching the play in a reality life that the four(Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi) did on the stage. In the stage, Astral was holding the almost dying Princess Luna while Kenn, John, the King and the Queen were kneeling around them. Astral was in tears so as Kenn and John.

"Please don't cry for me Prince Astral, Kenn, and John. I would cry too if I… _sniff_… oh dear it looks like I'm also crying." Said Luna.

"Why Princess Luna? Why does it have to be that way to you?" Astral asked.

"It is because it was fate for me to die. There was once a magician told me that I will die under the moon at some certain age. It was curse, Prince Astral." Luna answered, "Also a curse cannot be cure."

"No… there must be another way to remove that curse!" John shouted.

"Unfortunately… I'm losing my consciousness." The princess announced softly.

**"NO YOU CAN'T DIE YET NOW, PRINCESS LUNA!"** Kenn shouted.

The almost dying princess gave out one last smile to her three best friend princes then she looked at the King and the Queen. She closed her eyes slowly and then she never wakes up. Astral and Kenn stared at Luna very shocked as they saw Luna's hand fell off automatically. John shuts both of his eyes with tears continue to pour out. Smoke started to come out on the stage ground. It takes a while for the smoke then it finally disappeared. The body of Princess Luna was replaced of a beautiful white flower that was shaped like a trumpet. Astral, Kenn, and John looked at the flower so as the King and the Queen.

"This flower… so beautiful." John commented. "Under the full moon."

"It reminds me of Princess Luna." Said Kenn.

"Princess Luna admires the flower and this moon very much." Said the King.

"They really remind me of her beauty and her kindness." Added the Queen.

"Then we shall call this flower **_'Moonflower'_**. Because this flower has the same beauty of Princess Luna and Luna is another word for **_'moon'_**. We must write out story about her memories. And with this flower the next generation will remember our story and her beauty." Astral recommended.

Astral or Takuya took a chance looking at the audiences as the stage curtains were about to closes down knowing the play has finally ended. He gasped once again as he saw the mysterious kid at the audience seat once more. Before he may about to say out after the stage curtain closes down completely, Izumi suddenly appeared with an excited expression.

"That was great, Takuya-kun." Izumi complimented him, "That one was more realistic than our practice."

"Well he did his best to make it real." Kouji answered.

"Ummm… yeah." He agreed.

Everyone on class 1-A surrounded to the four main characters telling how fantastic and marvelous of their acting that they did on the stage. Takuya was talking mostly to the girls yet he could not help himself recalling on the kid that he saw.

"Was that really him? Why is he here?" he wondered.

**T.B.C**

**Kairi: **And that is all for today's chapter. So how was it? The one that they played of their School Cultural Festival's performances? I know that I didn't write the whole story, but I only write it the IMPORTANT one that may help them. So please bare it.

**Takuya: **Then are you panning on writing the whole story on your next chapter?

**Kairi:** Maybe but right now… You readers must all guess who is this mysterious kid that has popped out from the previous chapter and this chapter.

**Another meaning**

Niisama-big brother

**Izumi: **Also we want to thank the FF reviewers from the last chapter

**Izumi Rules: **Ahh… yes. The answers seem to be revealing one by one but still there are few things that are unanswered. Your guesses seem to be improving. Here's the 9th chap.

**indigowolf: **Yeah I know the ending was very mysterious. Hope you'll find out in this chapter. Including the mysterious kid.

**Kyo Maden: **Glad you like it. Here's the 9th chapter of my story.

**Takumi4eva: **Glad that you liked my story. The story of its couple is still undecided.

**UPDATE GIRL:** Umm... sorry 'bout that.

**Yami Yoru:** And that's all for the reviewers. Here's the preview for the upcoming chapter.

**Preview:**

On the up coming chapter of **_'Moonflower Girl'_**, Takuya was getting much worried for the past weeks after the School Cultural Festival has finally ended. What is his concerned of the mysterious boy? And finally the boy takes his chance to appear on Takuya's apartment.

**Kouichi: **That's all for now. Please R and R.


	10. Type 010:HELLO BROTHER

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Hello this is me Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan's speaking! And I'm back for more of this exciting chapter. Just a couple of weeks and it's back to school. Geez, I'm now a second year high school and I think I'll have to struggle out more of this tough life of another school year. Anyway, read it!

**Type 010: HELLO BROTHER**

In the room of Shibaya Apartment, Takuya has been walking across the living room over and over again. He has the same face that hasn't been removed it for about two weeks that passed.

"That kid back there… it can't be him, wasn't it?" he asked himself, "I really don't want to go back to that place again."

The young lad has been looking dead worried and scary after he had seen the mysterious kid weeks later. He's been like that yet he knew that wouldn't help it, so he decided to take a short break. The messy brunette haired lad heads out to the balcony, he just loves the morning fresh and clean air very much. It reminds him of the old memories that he knows years ago.

"I wonder how he's doing right now." He wondered.

**_'Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong!'_**

The brunette lad almost got startled as he heard a sudden doorbell was ringing. He wondered what it could it be at this hour. He directly went off to answer the door. As he answered it by opening the door, he saw no one was there. Little he didn't know that there's someone.

"Hmm… what is that all about?" Takuya wondered again.

**-To Izumi**

"Huuu… finally my latest creation has finally finished!" Izumi exclaimed.

Izumi was plumping herself again on her bed, she has painting oils, paintbrushes and some palette boards over the newspaper. It was really a mess but it wasn't a big mess on her room. After taking a small break she help herself up and stared at the canvas board looking too bproud at her work.

"With this project it would be a hit!" she said to herself.

**_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

The loud male voice scream made Izumi to startle even for Kouji and Kouichi who also heard that scream very clearly. They went off quickly going on their way to the other side of their home. Then they noticed to each other that they're going to the same way that they were heading.

"Hiyya Izumi. You also heard the scream too?" said Kouichi.

"Yeah… you too?" answered Izumi, "I just wondered why Takuya-kun's screaming about?"

"That's why we're going to take a look." Kouji answered too serious.

The blonde haired beauty stared at the cold lad with a small sweat-drop after she hears the lad's answer. And Kouichi shared the same reaction with Izumi knowing what he had heard his twin brother's reply. They finally arrived in the apartment house where Takuya was living. Then they saw the door was left opened.

"Could that be there's a killer now?" Kouichi wondered with a little scared tone.

"_gulp _I hope not." Said the blonde haired beauty.

"Let's take a look and see…" Kouji demand.

Before the blonde haired girl could say another word or suggestion, the longhaired lad was already peaking on the door that was left open of the room that they saw. Kouichi and Izumi leave out no other option but to follow Kouji. They leaned forward on the door but they saw nothing.

"Okay what was that screaming all about?" said Kouichi

"I think that voice doesn't belong to him." Kouji comment, "I mean, did you noticed the difference pitch?"

"Hmm… you're right, Minamoto-kun, the voice does seem different but it came from here." Said the blonde haired girl.

"What are you guys doing?" said a small voice.

Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi gasped as they heard the small voice that was coming near them. They all turned their heads together and saw a young boy who seems to be fourteen years old. The young boy has the similar features of both eyes and hair color to Takuya except his hairs were short and a little messy. He was wearing a white pull over jacket, blue shorts and white socks.

"Wha—? **IS THAT YOU TAKYA-KUN? HOW COME YOU SUDDENLY BECOME SO YOUNG?**" said Izumi. 

"Calm down, miss. I'm not this guy you're talking about." Said the kid.

"Then who are you?" she yelled.

Izumi was staring at the young kid very scary and she seems really curious on the young boy who looks like Takuya. The mysterious kid was about to answer the blonde haired beauty's question but then they suddenly heard loud footsteps that were coming from Takuya's home. Kouji and Kouichi felt a very bad tension around them then the kid suddenly becomes. They all turned their heads and they saw the real Takuya who was standing with two of his hands turned into fists and they could see the flaming fire around the lad.

"Omai wa…" said Takuya.

"This isn't good." Kouichi muttered.

**"WAAA! DON'T DO IT!"** the youngster screamed.

**"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR SURE!"** the brunette lad yelled.

"Izumi, Kouichi handle on that loud mouth!" Kouji instructed.

**"WHAT'S HAPPENING IN HERE?"** Izumi yelled.

**"YOU CAN ASK THAT LATER!"** said the elder twin lad.

**-Minutes later**

"So in other words I'm Oniisama's younger brother, **Kanbara Shinya**. I'm fourteen years old." Explained the young boy called Shinya. "And you are?"

"I'm Orimoto Izumi." Said Izumi.

Shinya, Takuya's younger brother explained to the confused blonde haired beauty about himself, his known of Kouji and Kouichi and also watching of their play from the previous weeks of their School Cultural Festival. Izumi was really surprise as she discovers that the messy brunette haired lad has a younger brother who was about the same age as Tomoki. She was happy to meet Shinya even for Kouichi and Kouji who looks surprise to see the young boy.

"It's a good thing that you visits us, Shinya." Said Kouichi.

"Yeah and you're also growing up than the last time we saw you." Kouji commented.

"Um!" Shinya answered, "Demo…"

The young boy's impression suddenly changed into chibi form as he turned his head to Takuya. Izumi and Kouichi followed their heads to the same direction where Shinya was looking. To their gasped, the messy brunette haired lad was still heating up the temperature and his angry impression is still on his face.

"What's with you, Takuya-kun?" Why are you getting so upset with Shinya-kun?" Izumi asked him.

"Well it's because I still remember the wrong direction of that map few months ago." The brunette lad answered,

"Come on Oniisama! I gave you the wrong map blame on the stray cat who entered our room." Shinya told him.

"He's angry because of the map?" the blonde haired girl muttered.

"That was all the screaming about?" Kouichi asked.

Kouji was about to stop Takuya from torturing to his poor little brother but alas the brunette haired lad was already head locking on Shinya's neck while he was giving a nodgie on his little brother's head. Izumi stared at the two siblings with a small sweat-drop.

"I don't think Takuya-kun will ever stop." Izumi muttered.

"Oi Takuya if you don't stop that, Shinya will…" Kouji warned.

Too late, Takuya was already one hundred percent angry now. Really, really angry that Izumi have ever seen. Kouichi was also sharing the same expression with the blonde haired girl beauty. The poor kid was shaking in fear to see his brother's rage while Kouji was winced at the siblings.

"It looks like the **_Mini-Taki_** won't survive." The lone lad muttered which made Izumi heard it clearly.

"EH? Who's this person you're preferring about?" she asked him.

"Kouichi sighs and answer her, "**_Taki _**is a nickname for Takuya that Otouto invented it a long time ago. Since Shinya and Taki are alike we label Shinya as Mini-Taki." He explained, "It may sound irritated on Shinya but he doesn't mind."

"Oh then I'll remember that nickname." She said.

While Kouichi was explaining on Takuya's nicknames to the curious blonde haired beauty, they heard a sudden **_'thud'_** from the lone wolf lad. Without a word Takuya let go of his arm and started to walk out of his apartment. Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi saw him moving towards the entrance hall, he got his shoes on and left leaving without another word.

"What happen just now?" Izumi asked worriedly.

"It seems that Oniisama's still angry at Otousan." Shinya blurted out.

"EH? Nande Shinya?" Kouichi said. "I thought he was approved by Kanbara-san?"

"No… Okasan was the one who approved but Otousan was against to Oniisama's wishes to live on apartment. He might think I've come here to tell him that Otousan wants him back." The younger sibling answered.

After Shinya answered Kouichi's question he suddenly becomes all quiet with a guilty expression that was showing on his face. The twins also become quiet after they heard the reason of the brunette lad's angry. Izumi was somehow felt shocked and surprise knowing half of the Kanbara family.

"Ne Shinya-kun, you care your brother don't you?" she said

"Aa… hai." He answered, "I care Oniisama and I won't give up!"

"Then don't let go of that feeling. I'm sure Takuya-kun will also care back to you." She added.

Kouichi and Kouji were shocked on hearing the blonde haired girl's respond to the younger Kanbara. Shinya was surprise to hear her answers, this was the first time that there would be other people who understands he and his brother and their feelings. Hearing her answers, he felt confidence that it'll happen.

"Thanks… Izumi-neesan." he said.

Outside, Takuya was leaning on his back against the wall next to the door of his house. He had heard the conservation of his little brother and Izumi. He has the saddest expression that was on his face instead of his furious feeling that he used when he was torturing his little brother.

"Actually… I'm mad at something else." He said in a soft tone.

"You're mad at what, Taki?" the deep voice asked him.

Takuya didn't startled instead he was very calm at hearing the sudden deep and serious voice that was coming from the door. The door was opened, and then it becomes close as it reveals the person. It was Kouji who was standing too coldly and calm than Takuya that he had expected. To his expression he barely could read his mind.

"You don't need to know of my situation, Kouji." Takuya told him. "Also don't call me that damnnickname."

"I've known you very well. And I know you're hiding something from us." Said Kouji.

"… Please don't even try to do _'that'_." Ordered the brunette lad.

"I won't, but let me tell you one thing, Takuya. Don't vent your anger on others, it won't help to solve your problems." The cold lad advises him, "Be gentle on your little brother. He was dead worried on you, after all."

Before the messy brunette haired lad was about to say another word, the long blackish blue haired lad gave out a shot glare that made him to shut his mouth. Takuya could barely understand what Kouji's face was written. With that the longhaired lad goes back to the brunette's home. Takuya was left alone thinking on something important.

"I guess I'll try." He whispers.

The brunette lad was bout to go back inside of his home, but he suddenly stopped as he felt a strange presence that he had never felt that before. Yet for somehow the feeling seems very strange as like he knew that presence somewhere. He looked at his left side but he saw no one.

"…Probably that neighbor kid was playing around." He said to himself.

Takuya went inside of his apartment house with no angry expression that was on his face. As he opens the door carefully, then his expressions changes into surprise as he saw Shinya was holding an image of a younger version of Takuya. The youngster was about to give Izumi to show the image, of course knowing that he took the image fast.

"Aaa… you're back again, Oniisama." Said Shinya.

"Shinya I know you're trying to show 'that' picture. Now you'll feel the real **_PAIN_**!" yelled the elder brunette sibling

"WAAA!" Shinya screamed again.

The elder sibling set out a punch to the younger one, Shinya closed his eyes very tightly as he doesn't want to see what would happen. But he didn't receive a blow, the young boy opened his eyes slowly. To his surprise Takuya's forefinger was pointing at his nose with a smile.

"Fool 'ya!" said Takuya, "Sorry that I made you worry lil' bro."

"? That was a joke?" Izumi wondered.

"Seems like it." Answered Kouichi.

Shinya smiled at his brother, "Hahaha! I can't believe I got fool." Said the youngster. "But hey no sweat, Oniisama."

Izumi looks happy to see the two siblings are finally getting on better than that they did earlier before. Kouichi and Kouji were also happy seeing Takuya's hot temper was finally put away to little Shinya. The younger sibling was smiling too much to his older brother then his expression changed with a mischievous smile that reminds the three of them like Takuya.

"Na Oniisama want me to show Izumi-neesan this picture?" Shinya asked him.

Takuya suddenly blushed madly like the color of deep crimson. His brown eyes formed into pair of dots and his mouth was left wide open. Kouichi put his right hand over his mouth as he was muffling his laugh from what the younger sibling said. Izumi had question marks appearing above her head curious on what Shinya was talking about. And Kouji winced in pain with vertical lines across his face. Then the elder sibling fumed furiously at his younger brother.

**_"SHINYAAA!" _**he fumed.

"Oh… oh." Shinya muttered.

**"SHIIINNNEEE!"** he yelled again.

Another wrath of torturing for little Shinya as Takuya was doing it now, Izumi, Kouichi ad Kouji stared at the two Kanbara siblings' torture show. They find it really amusing to see the two were torturing right in front of them even though they're their guests in the house.

"I think those two understand each other than their father." Izumi commented.

"HM? What makes you say that, Orimoto-san?" Kouji asked her.

"Ah… what I meant that I guess it would be very cool to have a sibling who understands each other's situation. I envy them." The blonde haired girl explained,

"Well in that case we should also help out to those two." Kouichi suggested, "The Mini-Taki was already in serious trouble."

Kouichi pointed at the Kanbara brothers very calmly, like the elder twin lad said was right. The Mini-Taki was almost choking at the strong headlock and Takuya was also giving a strong nodgie. Izumi and Kouji stared at them and they shared a major sweat-drop.

"Takuya-kun you shouldn't do that to your little brother!" Izumi told Takuya.

"Sou da you ne, Oniisama!" exclaimed Shinya, "And since I'm here, let's all PARTY!"

"OHH!" they cheered except Takuya.

**"SINCE WHEN DID YOU DECIDE THAT, SHINYA?"** Takuya demanded.

"Shut up, Taki at least we're holding a party on Shinya's arrival." Kouji answered.

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT _'NAME'_!"** the brunette lad yelled again.

It's been hours after the crazy morning they finally get on the party for Shinya's sudden arrival. But Takuya was against at the idea having a blast so sudden although everyone did have a lot of fun on doing karaoke, chattering and entertaining. Then night appears, everyone except Takuya were all fast asleep probably they're all tired from the blast.

"Hmm… I guess things aren't getting that bad." Takuya whispers.

The messy brunette haired lad went to his balcony that was connected from his room. He stretched both his arms up in the air as it really aches his muscles due from the party and the headlock to his little brother. He was actually happy to it that Shinya appear just to see if he was fine. Takuya was about to hit the hay but he stopped as he saw Izumi's sliding door was opened.

"Yare… yare… Izumi-chan forgot to close it since she heard Shinya's scream." He said, "I guess I have to shut it for her."

Takuya jumped off to the other side of the balcony next to his apartment where it was near on Izumi's apartment. He managed to land there safely. As he was about to shut it, his chocolate eyes land on Izumi's latest painting that she had finished it. The brunette lad knew that it would be rude to enter her room just like the last time but he went inside of it anyway.

The curious brunette haired lad looked at the canvas board. Then he gasped as he saw something extraordinary he had never seen. The painting was well created and imaginative. The painting was a young princess smiling beautifully with flowers around her head, next to her was a prince who looks at the princess with a loving gaze. The background of the painting was a beautiful garden of royal castle.

"Sugoi I never thought Izumi-chan's artistic level could be that great." He amazed but then his expression changed to sadness.

**-The Next Day**

**"UWAA! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"** Izumi screamed.

It was only five o' clock in the morning and it was really early for them to wake up but with Izumi's sudden scream caused the boys to wake up. Takuya could barely shut his eyes again but he couldn't as he heard another scream of the blonde haired girl even for Shinya.

"Ne Izumi-chan, can you keep your tone down? It's early in the morning." Said Takuya.

"I'm very sorry that I've woke you guys up. I gotta go now." She said.

Without another word, the blonde beauty had already left very fast. Takuya and Shinya stared at Izumi in their cute chibi form with a sweat-drop rolling down above their heads.

"Well then, I had lot of fun yesterday and I need to go home." Said Shinya, "So I guess I'll see you soon, Oniisama."

"Yeah and you're welcome to come here whenever you want lil' bro." The messy brunette haired lad told Shinya.

"Oniisama…" said the little sibling, "Well now I hope you'll win Izumi-neesan's heart."

**_"HEY!"_** he yelled angrily.

Takuya was blushing so madly after hearing the last sentences of his little brother and he has his angry glare at Shinya. The little sibling went off happily until the brunette sibling could no longer hear Shinya's footsteps. Then Takuya gave out a small smile.

"I guess little brothers will always like that." He muttered. "I'm lucky to have a caring little brother."

It took a little while then his eyes narrowed at the sleeping twins, "Hey aren't you going to wake up now guys?" he said.

"Zzzzz…"

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** Phew… Now the mysterious boy has revealed in this chapter! Hope you're all enjoying it. And I'd like to thank the FF reviewers.

**Kyo Madden:** Ya! Here's the 10th chapter of my story… Geez why you fall off from your chair?

**PyroD1v1n3:** Thanks for reviewing my fic! And I'll try to concentrate more of Takumi or Kouzumi I get really hard to their feelings.

**indigowolf:** Well, yeah I guess that how it happen to the princess of the story in the legend but we'll see how things will go on. Here's the 10th chapter.

**UPDATE GIRL:** Yap. Yap. You've guessed it right! Ahaha… and by the way the name of Takuya's little brother is Shinya. Don't forget.

**RedHotPhoenix:** Hey thanks for reviewing my fic. I hope you'll like in this chapter.

**Kairi:** That's all for now. Please R and R.


	11. Type 011: Exciting Summer Vacation

**Moonflower Girl **

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Great I'm back for more before I could go to my first day of my second high I must update this very special chapter that is this chapter is a Summer special one. This is one of my precious memories that I used to remember when I was young until today that I went to the beach with my whole family and friends. Also I have forgotten the fun I have it back there when I was young then when I went to the beach with my family old memories of mine started to come back. So this is a very special chapter and I'm dedicated to everyone else who has nearly forgotten about their summer holiday when they are small.

Also, I want to say I'm sorry that I haven't update this chapter for so long... too much homeworks and stuffs...

**Type 011: Exciting Summer Vacation **

It was the ending of clad for Class 1-A, everyone were getting too excited yet they're all whining on how hot it is. It was Summer Vacation for all the students yep Summer Time where their freedom and relaxation are waiting ahead of them. Summer time in July for Japanese students.

"Finally it's Summer! I can barely take a break." Said Takuya, "And have fun."

"But don't forget do the homework first, Taki." Kouji reminded.

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMN NICKNAME! AND WHY ARE YOU RUINING THE FUN!"** yelled the brunette lad.

The two lads began to argue once again on more insulting and others. Izumi and Kouichi stared at them with irritated looks. The blonde haired girl was really embarrassed seeing Kouji and Takuya are arguing at small things.

"So what are you and Kouji planning to do for this Summer, Kouichi-kun?" Izumi asks him,

"Well… we are thinking on hitting to the beach." Kouichi answered in unsure tone, "But like Otouto said we should do some homework first. Also I don't want to become like Takuya."

"I see… then how about coming to my beach house for this? We can have fun and do homework together. That may solve to our problems." The blonde girl suggested.

"You have your own beach house?" the lad questioned, "That is surprise."

"So how about it, Kouichi-kun?" she asked again.

"Absolutely, Izumi. I bet it'll be fun!" exclaimed the elder twin lad.  
"Okay then we'll all meet outside of out apartment by ten o'clock." She said.

While Izumi and Kouichi were talking about the plan on their summer, Takuya and Kouji are still arguing like they're like kids fighting over a crayon. This time they're having a staring contest with blue electric over their eyes that were across to each others.

"I think they're going to listen later on." Said Izumi.

"Blast away." Kouichi agreed.

Izumi stared at both lads with a pain look that was on her face. Then she remembers something that she had almost forgot the important part. She neared between the to lads, which made them to stop on their arguments. They looked at the blonde haired beauty with their faces that were written 'what is it?'. Izumi could barely read their faces/minds yet she turned her head to Takuya.

"Hey Takuya-kun, is Shinya-kun also having his summer vacation tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Ah? Umm… yes. Why?" he answered.

"I want you to bring your little brother tomorrow. You and your little brother are invited to go to my beach house for this summer. I'll ask Tomoki-kun too for this." She explained, "Also Minamoto-kun and Kouichi-kun are invited as well."

"Oh… Then I'll guess we'll see you tomorrow." Takuya said excitedly.

"Yeah! Don't forget tomorrow outside of out apartment ten o'clock in the morning. Ciao!" she said.

_"Ciao?" _Takuya and Kouji wondered.

The blonde beauty simply went off ahead without saying another word to the curious boys. The two boys stared at her curiously until they no loner hear Izumi's footsteps. Kouichi looked at Takuya and Kouji with an excited smile. Then the brunette lad's expression suddenly changed,

"By the way guys what did Izumi-chan mentioned again?" he asked in a confuse tone.

Takuya had a cute impression of his confuse face, it really makes the girls go for it. Kouichi fell down in anime style with a large sweat-drop appearing out above his head, and Kouji hit the brunette lad with the used of the school's broom(I wonder where he got that).

"Idiot!" he said.

**-The Next Day**

It's the first day of summer vacation, everyone are going to their own ways for their break. In the two apartments where our main heroes lived, Kouichi and Kouji are waiting outside like Izumi explained it to the elder twin. Kouichi was wearing in his sleeveless yellow shirt, blue baggy pants that reaches five cm above his knees, black sneakers, and he's carrying a black bag. Kouji was still wearing in his bandana except it was light blue with white stripes, he wore blue shirt inside of his white half long sleeve jacket that was unbutton, green pants, pair of white shoes, and he's carrying a white and blue bag.

"They're taking their time." Said Kouji.

"Hiya Kouji-niisan, Kouichi-niisan!" said a cheerful voice.

Kouichi and Kouji turned their heads around and saw cheerful little Tomoki was there with an excited smile. The young thirteen year-old boy was wearing a white visor cap over his brunette hairs, he wears green short sleeve polo, brown shorts, pair of white rubber shoes, and he's carrying a large bags.

"Am I that late?" Tomoki asked.

"Na… we've been here two minutes ago." Kouichi answered.

"It looks like everyone's here." Said a familiar female voice.

All three boys turned around again and saw pretty Izumi looks really cute in her summer outfit. She was wearing in purple and white spaghetti straps shirt, blue mini short that was showing her legs, pair of white sandals, and she's carrying her white bag. Kouji and Kouichi were stunned seeing Izumi pretty at that outfit yet they were loss at words to say.

"Wow! You look great, Izumi-neechan!" Tomoki compliment her.

"Thanks, Tomoki-kun." Said Izumi, "So where's Takuya and his little brother?"

"Right behind you." Someone said.

Takuya was standing in a cool posture like every guy would do that to get the center of attention on the streets. The brunette lad was wearing in his white body fir sleeveless shirt, brown shorts that reaches for about three cm below his knees, pair of red and black rubber fingerless gloves while both back hands has no cover, his goggles were hanging around his neck, a pair of red and white rubber shoes and above all he was carrying a deep crimson red and black bag. Next to Takuya was Shinya who was wearing in brown short sleeve polo, pair of deep brown shorts, pair of sandals and also carrying a bag, a large brown backpack.

"So everyone's here." Izumi asked, "We can all go!"

"Anou… I don't want to be rude but who is that person next to Takuya-niisan?" the youngster boy asked politely

"Ah! I almost forgot. Tomoki this is my little brother Shinya. Shinya this is Himi Tomoki. You guys are both fourteen." Said the older Kanbara sibling.

"I didn't know Takuya-niisan has a younger brother?" Tomoki whispers, "It's nice to meet you, Shinya."

"So am I, Tomoki.'" Said Shinya.

"All right then let's head out to Izumi's beach house!" Kouichi exclaimed excitedly,

"Uh!" they cheered.

Summer music: Stand by Me 

**_Stand by me nagareru rajio wo mune ni daku  
Bokutachi wa doko mademo tooku tooku yukeru hazu  
Mada daremo shiranai basho ima mezashi hashirihajimeru_**

Six teenager friends all headed out for a long journey to Izumi's beach house. They were all excited on their way to their first hang out of their summer vacation. They're riding in a Hikari train for a very first time of their life. Takuya was much excited anyone else as he's too thrilled riding it all the way.

"It looks like Takuya-kun's still has a inner child." Said Izumi.

"Takuya always acted like a child." Kouji snorted calmly.

"I don't mind for his actions." Said Tomoki.

**_Taiyou no hikari ni kirameku harappa nukete  
Kiteki no oto takaku boku no mune mo takanaru dokidoki_**

They ride all the way until they reached their final destination where the famous beach was located. The brunette haired lad, Shinya and Tomoki cheered excitedly as they cannot wait to taste the summer's sea. Kouji stared at Takuya with an irritated look.

"That looks of his sure makes me wanna punch him." He whispers.

"Now, now Kouji you're not supposed to do that." Kouichi told him.

**_Madogoshi ni kawaru keshiki ga yume e to tsuzuite iku _**

They all got off the Hikari train and headed off to the beach house. As they were on their way, the beach was filled with glamorous girls wearing in their cutest swimsuits and hot boys were everywhere in the site. Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji stared at the view in chocked. Izumi caught their sight very quickly.

"I know you're wondering how on earth I got my beach house in this place, right?" she said. "But I don't want to share it so thank you."

"Okay…" they muttered.

"Ne Izumi-neechan, where's this beach house?" Tomoki asked her curiously.

"Right about ahead of us." Izumi answered.

**_Stand by me nagareru rajio wo mune ni daki  
Bokutachi wa dokomademo tooku tooku yukerun da  
Yume ni made mita bouken ima mezashi ugokihajimeru _**

**_Tonneru wo nukereba otona ni natta kibun  
Hoho wo naderu kaze ni boku no kimochi takamaru wakuwaku _**

**_Itsuka mita egao no you ni senro wa tsuzuite yuku_**

Izumi pointed ahead of them with a nervous smile that was showing on her face now. Tomoki and Shinya went straight ahead following the direction where the blonde haired beauty was pointing at it. Takuya and Kouichi followed the same direction where the two youngsters have headed out. Then they finally reached them as the two youngsters were standing like a statue.

"Hey what's the matter, Tomoki, Shinya?" Takuya asked them curiously.

**_Stand by me nagareru rajio wo mune ni daki  
Bokutachi wa doko mademo tooku tooku yukeru yo ne  
Mada daremo shiranai chizu ima hiroge egakihajimeru _**

Both Shinya and Tomoki could not answer at the messy brunette haired lad's question. Kouichi looks at the two youngsters and saw both of them had very shocking expressions on their faces that the elder twin lad could see. Kouichi was about to tell the messy brunette haired lad but he also had the sake expressions and he was staring at the same direction where Shinya and Tomoki were looking at. Takuya also saw the shorthaired lad being like that, and then he turned his head to the same direction and also got surprise from what he's seeing it.

**_Stand by me nagareru rajio wo mune ni daki  
Bokutachi wa doko mademo tooku tooku yume wo miru  
Yukisaki no nai kippu wo ima mune ni boku wa tabidatsu_**

**(Song ends here.)**

They're seeing Izumi's beach house right in front of their eyes yet what really surprised for them that the house was really beautiful for one story house. The house was painted well with blue and white around it that fitted well for a beach house. What surprise them that being a beach house for Izumi was more like a famous structure that was made by the great architecture. Izumi and Kouji finally caught them up and saw the four boys were in surprises and shock expression even for Kouji.

"Ano… Orimoto-san that house isn't your beach house by any chance, right?" the cold lad asked her.

"That is the one I owned." Izumi answered. "This structure was built by my father's design."

"I see…" he whispers,

"Let's go in the beach!" she exclaimed.

"Oi snap out of it you four." Kouji told the four others.

"…"

**-Beach.**

"This is great!" exclaimed Takuya.

Takuya was wearing in his deep crimson swimming shorts that reaches one inch below his knees. Behind him were Tomoki and Shinya who were wearing similar swimming shorts except Shinya wears brown ones while Tomoki wears light green and white. They're all in the water playing happily in the cool temperature. Kouichi and Kouji were sitting on the beach chairs under two beach umbrellas.

"It's so relaxing isn't Kouji?" commented Kouichi.

"Yeah…" he agreed. "I never felt this relaxed from my whole life."

"You should be."

Kouji jolted out and saw the blonde beauty was standing next to him. She was smiling cheerfully at the twins, which causes them to blush. But that's not all the twins were blushing as they saw Izumi in her pretty swimsuit. The blonde beauty was wearing in a white piece without the straps on both of her shoulder, high-cut that was showing her legs and few tiger stripes on her swimsuit.

"Well what do you think guys?" she asked them.

"Woa… what can I say? You look… terrific, Izumi." Answered Kouichi, "Right, Otouto?"

"Umm… yeah." Kouji answered in a nervous tone.

"Oi! What were you slacking about?" Shinya called out, "The water's great!"

"Yeah and it's also cool in here!" Tomoki called.

"Sa te… let's have fun!" Kouichi exclaimed.

Izumi and Kouichi ran all the way to the water and joined the fun with Tomoki, Shinya and Takuya who were splashing the water at each other. Kouji didn't join at the splashing game but he just spacing out while looking at the blue sky with a secret smile on his face. And then he also joined with the others as Izumi called him to join with them.

They had all the fun together in the beach like playing beach volleyball, splashing water at each other, hitting watermelon with blindfold even though Kouji was about to hit Takuya by mistake as he approaches the wrong one, playing burying with sand game on sleeping Takuya and Kouji by building a sand castle or a pyramid yet Izumi really find it silly, and finally the ice shave eating that was perfect for summer.

**-Back to Izumi's beach house**

Everyone are lying on the floor so tiredly on the whole day playing the beach in their first day. They're really bushed out playing fun games in their first hang out together of their vacation.

"Man I never had this much fun." Said Tomoki.

"Yeah and it's too cool for someone who owns itself a private beach house." Shinya said.

"I couldn't agree more about that. Man I think I'm all relaxed." Kouji agreed as he fanned himself.

"Right anyone wants to eat dinner now?" Izumi asked them, "One of you can help me on cooking."

"Sounds good to me… I'll volunteer myself." Kouichi answered.

"I'll do it too since it may be fun." Said Takuya.

Kouichi and Kouji stared at the brunette haired ad with a very surprised expression and a sickly ill look at him as their eyes were verted with few shadowing above their heads. Takuya caught them seeing with their strange look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the brunette asked them.

"Since when do you learn to cook, Takuya?" Kouji asked him.

"Years ago. I was cooking secretly back." He answered, "Was there something wrong?"

"This is really bad what if his cooking doesn't taste good?" the younger twin whispers.

"I never have seen him or Otouto cooks not like when we're young." Kouichi whispers.

"Umm… guys?" Tomoki muttered.

**"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" **Takuya yelled at the twins.

"Oh boy not another fight…" Shinya whispers.

Alas, Takuya and Kouji were already on the limit of their anger, this is very bad for them seeing the two in a battle mode. Two auras are staring to flow around them in the air. Shinya, Tomoki and Kouichi stared between the two opposite lads. Izumi could also feel the bad aura and she has a very bad feeling of it to.

"I think I'll leave the coking to those two…" she said.

"No…" Kouichi muttered, "I'd prefer eating Izumi's."

Everyone had eaten their dinner mostly they all get to eat Takuya and Kouji's cooking, and there are less were cooked by Izumi. Shinya and Tomoki are almost dead from eating the two's cooking. Takuya and Kouji were knocked out with two swirls on their eyes that are moving around and around. They lost their conscious after they ate at each other's food that they had prepared for dinner. Izumi wasn't lying on the floor or lost any conscious even thou she had eaten the food she was lucky to be alive.

"I think it's better if help these two to cook better." Izumi whispers.

"That's why it's dangerous." Kouichi voice boomed out.

Izumi turned her head slightly and saw Kouichi was standing who seems to be fine after eating the destructive dinner. For somehow the elder twin doesn't look fine like he looked. He still has his annoyed and sicken look that hasn't been remove when Takuya and Kouji stared at each other's eyes. He was carrying several blankets on both of his arms then he approach to the four sleeping boys.

"They might catch a cold if they don't have blankets." He said.

"… You're such a sweet person, Kouichi-kun." Izumi compliment him.

Kouichi could not help himself but to blush and smiled at the blonde haired beauty. Izumi opened one of the sliding doors to let the fresh air come across the room. The cold breeze gave a cool greeting to the two teens. The blonde haired beauty was enjoying at the wind and the elder twin lad joined the enjoyment.

"Id guesses summer's night is truly beautiful." He muttered.

He looked at the other sleepy boys with annoyed expression, "I wonder how they'll dream with that stupid pose?" Kouichi whispers.

**T.BC**

**Kairi:** Ahh… finally the 11th chapter of this story. Oh and I want to share you all the information that in Japan they have Summer Vacation on July until August. And oh before I forgot the lyrics that you noticed was called **_'Stand by Me' _**sang by Maeda Ai. Also in Japan they have ice shave with any tasty flavor on its top, and believe me it taste really great for ice shave. I ate it one time since I was fifth grade, I could never forget the great taste of it.

**Kouji: **Anyway, Kairi wants to thanks the FF: reviewers.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT: **Na that's okay. I mean... sure. Glad that you liked it. Hope you're now reading this chapter.

**sakurafairy: **oh sorry 'bout that but for now I'll be writing more about their development relationships.

**RedHotPhoenix: **Gee... thanks of your kind comment.

**Indigowolf: **Yehey! That's right! It's Shinya! And about your question that will soon be answer.

**kaurama-karasuki: **Thankies! For pointing out my weakessness. Here's the 11th chapter.

**UPDATE GIRL: **Yes, yes. Here it is.

**Shiny and Izumi: **That's all for now. PleaseR and R.


	12. Type 012:Wonderful Night Festival

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan **

**Kairi: **Hello this is me Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan's speaking! Also I want to apologize for such a long wait for this chapter to update. Well you see there's a problem of the computer and I must wait until its fix. Anyway, here's the 12th chapter.

**Type 012: Wonderful Night Festival**

"There's a nearby shrine in here?" Shinya asked.

Shinya, Tomoki and Kouji were on the dinning table eating their lunches. Kouichi has a flier on his hand and he was showing it to them who look too excited about the upcoming event that he had picked up. He just found it when he came from the next place where he could find the groceries. Izumi and Takuya also heard what the elder twin was saying. Then Izumi suddenly remembers.

"Oh that's right. Every year they held a night festival in the shrine to celebrate the Goddess' blessings." Izumi explained. "They say that the Goddess descended down the earth and brought good luck."

"That's sounds really exciting. How about going there guys?" said Takuya.

"As long as we finish our homework that should be okay." Kouji reminded them.

Takuya hanged his head down with animated tears on his eyes; he was dumbfounded of Kouji's reminder again. A heavy atmosphere suddenly appears around the messy brunette haired lad while he was muttering something rude. The others stared at him with a small sweat-drop above of their heads.

"But when does this festival starts, Kouichi-kun?" Izumi asks him.

"Supposedly tonight." The elder twin lad answered, "Maybe it's better if we do our homework first before going to this event."

"Even you too, Kouichi-niisan?" Tomoki whined.

"Demo Tomoki-kun, Kouichi-kun and Minamoto-kun are both right, at least we could finish two subjects should be fine." The blonde haired girl agreed.

Shinya and Tomoki were about to complain more but they were interrupted by Kouji's best impression of 'if-you-have-anymore-question-I'm-going-to-wring-your-necks-or-anything-worst' look. Then the two youngsters gave out no choice but to follow what the twins have suggested. Izumi smiled happily that everyone are agreeing in one thing then her face changed irritated as she looked at Takuya who was still depressing.

"If you stay like that and didn't do your homework, you're going to stay here while we'll go to the night festival." She informed him.

**-Few hours later **

The teens are doing their summer homework just what they're doing now. Shinya and Tomoki seem to be helping out at each other's difficulties on their homework even though they came from different schools. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi are doing fair enough on their homework, helping out at the same subject.

After for a while only Kouji and Izumi are on the table doing their home works together. And then they're done in their subject, they were both beaten up from writing and reading. The blonde haired beauty was glad that she finished it just in time. They were resting out then Izumi began to wonder about the boys' friendships.

"Say Minamoto-kun." She said.

"Call me _'Kouji'_, Orimoto-san. I'd like you to prefer calling it." Said the cold lad.

"…Okay then you'll have to call me _'Izumi'_ instead _'Orimoto'_." She stated. "Anyway how'd you and Kouichi-kun meet Takuya-kun? It's been bugging me out for quite awhile."

Kouji stared at the blonde haired beauty with a very slight surprises look after hearing her questions. He had never thought that she would be interested to know of he and Kouichi's first meeting with Takuya from the past. Since he had no other choice but to answer her question sincerely, he took a deep breath and answered.

"It all started when we're only five years old, Kouichi and I got stuck in the woods of Hokkaido since it was Oniisan's fault that he dropped our one and only compass. Then we met Takuya who was fighting the Hokkaido Squirrels over some stupid nuts." He explained.

"Takuya-kun's fighting the harmless squirrels for food?" she repeated the word.

"Yeah and we thought it looked dumb for him to fight over that creatures. Anyway, Takuya noticed us and asked us why we're there. We've told him that we're lost. Then Takuya took us to his house that took us about FIVE minutes! And then we become friends, it was the best day ever." Kouji ended his story.

As the cold lone lad finished telling his tale, he saw Izumi's eyes were sparkling with stars on it and she was smiling too happily about their past. Kouji stared at her with a majority sweat-drop above his head.

"Sugoi da ne!" Izumi said. "Even you guys have been friends over the years; your strong friendship had never faded!"

"Umm… thanks." He said.

While the blonde beauty girl was enjoying the conservation with the cold lone wolf lad, outside of the room Kouichi was standing there behind the door. He was listening to the story about their first meeting with Takuya when they were small. The elder twin lad has a slight smile on his lips and gaze at the space.

"Things are getting on smoothly for now." He muttered.

**-Later night **

**"YATTA! SUMMER NIGHT'S FESTIVAL!"** Shinya, Tomoki and Takuya exclaimed excitedly.

They were in the shrine that could only take twenty minutes walked from there to take it. Just like what they've expected, the festival was filled with interesting stalls of games and food including some haunted house and fortune-telling house. The boys were wearing in their yukata that Izumi have founded them. Kouji was wearing in deep blue yukata without his blue bandana over his head but he still has his ponytail. Kouichi was wearing plain maroon ones. Takuya wears plain deep crimson with few red also he didn't wear his goggle over his head. Tomoki wears white yukata with a design of green teddy bears. Lastly Shinya wears light brown with a design of a hedgehog over it. The messy brunette haired lad was so obsessed looking at every stall. Kouji and Kouichi stared at the childish messy haired lad with irritated expressions.

"I'm getting embarrassed to be with that idiot." Kouji muttered.

"There you are boys!" Izumi's voice exclaimed.

Izumi appeared in running slowly; she was wearing in a cute white yukata with a decorated design of crescent moon and flowers. Instead of her untied blonde hairs she has her hair tied up in one braid while few bangs were left untied over her forehead and her ears. It really suited her beauty in that yukata.

"It seems you're getting pretty in that yukata, Izumi-neechan." Tomoki commented at Izumi's yukata.

"My thank you, Tomoki-kun." She answered, "You're cute in that yukata."

"Hey we're here to have fun not just standing and looking around!" Takuya called.

**"WE ALL KNOW THAT LOUD MOUTH!"** Kouji yelled back.

"Maa… maa… then which stall shall we go first?" asked Shinya nervously.

While Shinya and Tomoki are taking up their choices on the stalls with Kouichi, Izumi was going on a different path from them. She was looking at each of the stalls trying to find what interests on it yet she could not find it. Until she saw a cute plushie on the shelves from ring toss, the plushie was a cute white and black wolf that has cute black straps on its right paw.

"Kawaii! I'd better have that one." She whispers.

Izumi paid ten yen to the owner of he stall, she has six chances to toss the ring on the pole. She is full of confidence on getting the cute plushie and thought it would be a piece of cake to win the game. She threw one ring but she missed it. She threw it again but missed once more. Few veins starting to appear her head then she threw the remaining rings to the pole until she ran out of them.

"No fair… Why can't I get it?" she said, "Why can't I get the rings in the pole?"

The blonde haired beauty was half complaining about it, then she saw two rings were tossed in the poles perfectly that she had ever seen. She had never seen two rings were put in perfectly. Then another two rings were tossed in again once more. Izumi looked at her right side and gasped at the familiar person that was next to her. It was Kouji who was tossing it in the poles; he tossed the two remaining ones again until he ran out of it.

And we have the **WINNER**!" the owner announced, "Here's your prize."

"Um. Arigatou…" Kouji whispers.

"Sugoi! You were wonderful, Kouji-kun! I didn't know you were so good at ring toss game." Izumi commented him.

Kouji didn't say a word to the blonde beauty, only silence was his usual answer for him while staring at her surprisingly. Then he suddenly handed the wolf plushie to Izumi with his head away on meeting her eyes. Izumi was confused at the long blackish blue haired lad giving it to her. She looks at him curiously.

"You can have it, Izumi-san." He told her.

"Eh? Nade Kouji-kun? It's your prize…" she said.

"Why would a guy like me have this plushie?" Kouji said in an embarrassing tone, "And I just want you to have it a… as a gift of mine."

Izumi blinked her sapphire eyes two times no make it three times while staring at the wolf plushie then she looked at Kouji. From what she sees from him, he has a slight blush on his cheeks and his expression were kindda of less expressionless with a little embarrassed. This was the first time that she had seen him being embarrassed in front of her. Izumi giggled softly at this and took the wolf plushie gently.

"Thank you very much, Kouji-kun." She said to him.

The cold long blackish blue haired lad's face sudden to redden out more of his blush as he saw Izumi's sweetest smile. Of course he just only gave out a quick nod to the teen girl and walks toward to the next stall. Izumi follows him behind while she was holding it happily.

"By the way aren't you with Takuya-kun a moment ago?" Izumi asked him.

"The idiot suddenly ran off quickly." He answered fast. "Now I dunno where he might be."

"Probably wandering around…" muttered the blonde haired girl.

"ACHOO!" Takuya sneezed. "Strange I thought someone was talking about me."

Takuya was walking on his own somewhere in a nearby food stall. He was walking to the one lane to another as he was trying to find some interesting game yet none of it really caught his eyes nor looked really cool that may fit to his age. He glances around until his eyes landed on an interesting object that he had seen. But for him, he looked surprise and pale seeing that object.

"No… that can't be really be…" he whispered.

Away from the messy brunette haired lad, on the other hand Shinya and Tomoki are enjoying while they played so many games that they've went to. Though they played a lot, Kouichi, however was carrying the prizes alone that the two youngsters have one at each game they've chosen.

"Why are you depressed, Kouichi-niisan?" Tomoki asked him

"Yeah you weren't like that a while ago." Shinya corrected him.

"… Just how many of your prizes should I have to carry them all?" Kouichi muttered.

The two youngsters stared at each other confusedly with a slight shrug while the elder twin lad has animated tears that are coming out of his eyes. Shinya looked around on his surroundings and saw Izumi and Kouji's back ahead from them.

"Oi! Izumi-neesan! Kouji-niisan!" the younger Kanbara called them.

The older teenagers turned around and saw the younger Kanbara was waving at them. Izumi managed to wave back on Shinya with a smile even for Kouji yet he could manage to give out his right hand up. Then they neared their companions.

"Were you having fun?" she asked at the two youngsters.

Shinya and Tomoki gave out a loud 'Yes' with cheerful smiles while jumping up and down too excitedly that Izumi could've see it. Kouji was with his twin brother. He was staring at the elder twin lad with dotted eyes on his face, while Kouichi has animated tears coming out of his eyes as he still holds the prizes.

"Not a good day for you, na niisan?" said Kouji.

"Can't help if there's Shinya and Tomoki…" answered the elder twin lad.

"…Have you seen, Takuya?" he asked him.

"Nope but I've sworn that I saw him going on the other side." Kouichi answered again, "Although I get a nagging feeling on some sort of trouble…"

"Don't remind me on that." Kouji answered quickly.

The blonde haired beauty was busily trying to stop Shinya and Tomoki from getting too jumpy all the time. She looked around as she was trying to find the other person that was missing in their group but she didn't see him. Then she began to wonder on where the messy brunette haired lad could be. Shinya noticed at Izumi's worried on his older brother.

"Don't worry, Izumi-neesan. I'm sure Oniisama will be fine." He told her.

"Yeah it's just that it'll be unfair if he has all the fun to himself." Izumi answered.

"I don't think Takuya-niisan is that kind of person, but I think he's trying to find something interesting that we might like it." Said Tomoki.

"And your guesses are correct, Tomoki." The familiar voice spoken out.

They all turned their heads together and saw Takuya was standing behind Izumi with a wide smile that was on his face. Too wide for him to smile like that, yet for Shinya he felt something weird behind to his big brother's smile. Tomoki was about to ask something to the brunette lad but he was interrupted by Kouji, as he hit the lad's head.

**"JUST WHERE THE HECK DID YOU JUST GO, IDIOT?"** Kouji yelled at him irritated.

"ITAI! THAT HURT, KOUJI!" Takuya whined, "I was only searching around to find what you all might like it."

Izumi let out a small giggle while she was still holding the cute wolf plushie on her arms that Kouji won it and gave it to her. Takuya looked at the blonde beauty curiously at her cute laughter then he blushed as he saw her expression yet he managed not to show it in front of the others.

"Anyway I have to show it to you really interesting!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Hey don't drag us like that!" yelled Kouichi.

"Uwa!" Shinya muttered.

"What interesting place are you taking to us?" Izumi asked him curiously.

"You'll see it once you get in there." The messy brunette haired lad answered.

"I hope this would be better than the last time." Kouji whispers.

Takuya had already dragged them all top a certain place that he was trying to show them to it. The place that he had brought them was a beautiful lake that they had ever seen it in their life yet it was just only an ordinary lake in a nearby shrine. There are less people who are in that place.

"Sugoi!" Izumi exclaimed, "Kirei desu."

"You think?" said the brunette haired lad.

"Nada to? It's just a plain lake." Kouji commented.

"Why he bring us here?" Shinya commented.

"It's just an ordinary lake." Kouichi added.

Few veins starting to throb on Takuya's head one by one as Kouji, Shinya, and Kouichi are commenting how boring that he had brought to them. He was about to kick their butts so badly although Izumi was there to hold him down from rising up his anger to them.

"Anyway what's so interesting in here?" Tomoki asked Takuya curiously.

"This place is where the Goddess landed when she first visits. They said that whoever visits here would grant their wishes that you most desires in your heart." Takuya explained, "Many people have gone to this place and make their shot, but only few of them got their wishes granted."

"Wow, you sure know this a lot, Oniisama." Said Shinya.

"Now I'm really impressed! Where did you hear that?" Kouichi asked him

"Oh I know that story years ago. I got that from a story book." The brunette lad answered.

"You seemed really excited on this Izumi-san." Said Kouji while looking at the blonde haired girl.

Since Izumi was really thrilled on this she was already clasping her hands sand starts to make a wish. The boys also clasped their hands together and also do the wishing making. After a while, they're done the make wishing. The blonde haired girl was still excited as ever as she looks up in the sky as fireworks began to appear one to another.

"KIREI NA!" said Shinya.

"I'm glad we're all here" said Kouichi.

While they're enjoying watching at the magnificent fireworks that was continuing to appear one to another, Takuya was also watching at it then secretly took a glance at the excited blonde haired beauty.

"This is the best time I've ever had for summer vacation." He whispers.

After the event that they had, they went back to the beach house. Everyone is all exhausted from the games that they've played the food they tasted so delicious and some other funs right after watching the fireworks. Everyone had gone to bed, except for Izumi who still has the energy to wake up in this hour. She walks outside that leads to the beach.

She looks up in the sky and saw the beautiful moon was shining so brightly that fitted perfectly to the moon's beauty during the night. Izumi really adored it so much that she could not take her eyes off it. Then she felt a sudden hand was holding on her shoulder, she looks at it and saw Takuya who was smiling.

"Mou… Takuya-kun, you shouldn't popped out and try to startle me." She said.

Takuya didn't answer anything back to the blonde haired girl instead he stares at her eyes directly. Izumi was speechless knowing that the messy brunette haired lad wouldn't answer for her, and then he took out a bird stuff top that was carrying a red rose on its beak.

"Here… I got it for you since there's no other way I could repay back to you. So I got this one for you." He said nervously.

"… Thank you very much… I'll keep it in care." Said Izumi.

As Takuya was giving the stuff toy to Izumi, she got it gently. Just as she touches it once, she gasped as memories started to flood on her mind but this time she's seeing a young boy was giving the little girl a similar stuff toy bird. Why the memories do were so familiar? Why is she recalling the past that doesn't belong to her yet she doesn't remember it? She wondered.

"Are you okay, Izumi-chan?" Takuya asked her worriedly.

"Ah… hai! Daijoubu desu!" she answered quickly, "See I'm really fine no need to worry."

Takuya was about to asks her again but he just didn't say as Izumi had headed back to the beach house as she could hit the hay for the night. The brunette haired lad began to yawn softly and knew that he too must go and get some rest. Before he goes back in, he looked up in the sky and took a glance at the moon's beauty.

"I hope we can have this much fun next year." He whispered.

**T.B.C **

**Kairi:** Aaha… another summer special of this chapter hope you all liked this one too. AH! Before I forgot something, during summer they can wear in their Yukata in summer since it fits to the weather. Also it's a traditional part for Japan's summer.

First of all I'd liked to thank the ff reviewers…

**Funky Chicken Inc. **

**Luisa Perez **

**sakurafairy **

**Izumi Rules **

**indigowolf **

**Takumi4ever **

Also can anyone knows when the Frontier kids' birthdays? I think I'm going to write a special chapter to it. If you know please reply with your reviews on it. Thank you all.


	13. Type013:Karaoke Battle

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Yaho! It's me again and this is the 13th chapter of this story.

**Type 013: Karaoke Battle**

It's the second month of their summer break the temperature is rising up from the next day to another. Many people are getting heated up and sweat a lot on that. Izumi was back on her apartment after she took with her friends to the beach last month. She was getting annoyed from the heat now but she's trying to concentrate on continuing her summer homework.

"No… no… it can't be right." She said.

_**Knock, Knock.**_

Izumi heard the knocking sound that was coming from outside of her balcony as she looked at her right side she saw the brunette haired lad was knocking it with a smile on his face. Of course since she has no other options she opens the sliding glass.

What it is this time, Takuya-kun?" she asked him.

"I just thought it would be nice to pay a visit." He answered.

"… You're lying, mister. I could tell that you need my help on your homework." Izumi said.

"Ehe… you've caught me." Said Takuya.

"Well I guess there's no other choice." She whispers, "So which subjects you still don't get it?"

Takuya stared at Izumi with the joint of surprise and excitement that was on his face. The blonde haired beauty just looked at his face looking scared at that expression, she is scaring at it without any reaction. The messy brunette haired lad was already inside of her room sitting next to her patiently and he had brought his homeworks already.

"You're really fast…" said Izumi. "So which one of them you don't know?"

"This one…" he answered.

The messy brunette haired lad shown his biology book and pointed the top of the page. Izumi looked at the book carefully at it from up to down until she gasped after examine the book. Then she stared at the messy brunette haired lad with a furious expression.

"**THAT QUESTION IS SIMPLE AND YOU DON'T KNOW?"** she asked.

"Yep!" Takuya answered simply.

"… You're impossible." She said, "But oh well… I'm still going to help you."

It took for a long hour for Takuya to get to understand to his biology summer homework until they're both done of their subject together. They've finally finished it in this month. Izumi and Takuya are both bushed out on it.

"Hey thanks a lot on the homework, Izumi-chan." Takuya thanked her.

"No problem but… why didn't you ask Kouji-kun or Kouichi-kun for help?" she asked him.

"…Ummm.. They wouldn't let me also they have part-time job." He answered nervously. "And they should be done by now."

"I see…"

After hearing the answer from the simple head lad, she say nothing else back that she wanted to say. All she could do is to stare at him with an irritated expression, which made him feeling nervous all the sudden. Then she sighs softly knowing that it wouldn't be the best answer on hitting him. Izumi thought for a while until she has one.

"So are you interested in Karaoke?" she asks him.

"…Yes I do." He answered, "Why d'ya asked?

Izumi didn't answers at his question but instead she could only smile at him very happily as you could see it clearly on her expression. The messy brunette haired lad was thoughtless until he knew why she was asking him that question. A large grin starting to appears on his face.

"Sure thing, Izumi-chan, I'll go. It may look fun." He said.

"Yeah and I think we should invite Kouji-kun and Kouichi-kun too." Izumi told him.

"Sure the more the merrier if we all have fun." Takuya exclaimed, "I'll call them."

"Um! And let me remind you one thing, Takuya-kun." Izumi added.

Takuya's excited expression and his wide grin started to fade slowly and changed into his cute curious expression in his chibi form. He asks her what was it she might remind him. The blonde haired beauty simply answered by pointing at the messy brunette haired lad's clothing again.

"You need to change it otherwise Kouji-kun and Kouichi-kun will ignore you if you wear that simple outfit." She answered.

"Oh…" he muttered with a small sweat-drop.

**-In Some City**

Takuya was wearing in his white short sleeve polo over his red shirt, a blue shorts and white socks under his red rubber shoes with his cap and goggle over his head. Kouji wears in a sleeveless body fit black shirt, blue pants, black shoes, few black and blue wristbands on both his wrists, and his usual blue bandana over his head. Kouichi was wearing a maroon shirt with two stars in the middle, brown pants, and pair of rubber shoes. Izumi has her hear tied with pair of moon and star clips, a yellow halter shirt, red skirt that reaches two inches below her knees and a pair of white boots.

They are walking in the streets going their way to the Karaoke bar. Izumi was the most excited one on the group. She has been swinging her arms up and down, which acts her like an elementary school girl in that age. Takuya just stared at the energetic girl's attractive attires that he had seen.

"She's really cute in that suit, right?" Takuya whispered to Kouji.

"Why are you saying it to me?" Kouji asked.

"Come on Kouji try to admit that Izumi-chan's cute. Right, Kouichi?" said Takuya/

"I… um… yeah…" Kouichi answered nervously.

"Here we are guys, the Moriko Karaoke Bar!" Izumi exclaimed.

They've finally arrived to their destination what Izumi have said the bar called 'Moriko Karaoke Bar' was an interesting building that has great structures around of it. It may be low but when you went inside of it you'll find something extraordinary in it. The boys were really surprises at the building that the blonde beauty girl had brought them.

"Let's go in guys." She insisted.

"…Yeah." The boys answered.

"Just a minute!" a voice exclaimed.

Izumi stopped at it as she heard a loud and annoying female voice was demanding them. Her expressions turned shocked as she seems to know that voice very well. She looks behind and saw a young girl who seems to be in a young age than her. The girl has a sour face that doesn't fit much to her beauty, which made Takuya and Kouichi disgusted at her also Kouji as his eyes started to shadowed it.

"Who is that little girl?" Kouji asked Izumi.

"I don't wanna know her name…" Takuya muttered.

"Let's go or the space will be taken." Said Kouichi.

The strange girl was getting really angry that Izumi and the boys are ignoring her presence. Also they're about to walk away and enter Moriko Karaoke Bar but the mysterious girl was blocking their way, which made them to stop.

"How dare you ignore I, Tashiwa Rieko, who wants to challenge you Orimoto Izumi!" she exclaimed.

"You and that little girl are rivals?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah you may say that but I don't think her as my rival." Answered the blonde haired girl.

"**HEY!"** Rieko screamed, "Orimoto Izumi I challenge you on a Karaoke Battle!"

The strange girl called Tashiwa Rieko pointed furiously at Izumi with raging flame on the background. The blonde haired beauty stared at the annoying girl who has a very bad attitude with few veins popping above her head.

"Ummm… Izumi-chan I think she's serious on challenging you." Takuya whispers her

"Yes I am serious of this challenge! And I will follow you all day!" Rieko shouted again.

As Rieko said the last sentence, Izumi suddenly felt really scared. Rieko will follow her everywhere wherever she went in one whole day? She couldn't take the crazy little girl who will follow her trail where she goes in a good day for their summer vacation. The blonde haired girl looked at the three boys likewise they only shrug and told her that it was her problem she must face it. She sighs and looked at the annoying little girl with weary expressions.

"All right then I'm accepting your challenge." She answers, "But you must pay for this."

"Fair enough. Also for getting a date with those pretty boys." Said Rieko.

"**WHAT? WHY INCLUDE US?"** Kouichi shouted at her furiously.

"It's a good prize…" Rieko answered.

Rieko began to daydream that she won the battle against Izumi and gets the boys(Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji) dating with her. Takuya, Kouichi, and Izumi gasped at what the annoying little girl was thinking. This bad knew the three boys are really handsome that means they are included to the prize even for Kouji who looks disgusted at it.

"Izumi-chan! You must win!" Takuya pleaded to the blonde girl.

"**WHY ARE YOU PLEADING IT TO ME!"** Izumi yelled.

"I've got a very bad feeling about it, Otouto." Kouichi whispers to Kouji.

"Let's just hope…" Kouji said, "The nightmare will be over."  
"You guys…" Rieko whispers.

**-In Moriko Karaoke Bar**

They are inside of the Karaoke Bar's special room where most customers would like to have on their room for fun of singing. Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji are standing behind the blonde haired girl's side. Of course Rieko was twitching why boys doesn't stay on her side.

"Okay the Karaoke Battle should be between me and Orimoto. We'll sing 4 songs each of our turns!" Rieko announced, "I'll go first."

"Geeze… her angry expression sure makes me feel puke on her." Kouichi muttered.

"I don't wanna have someone like her." Said Takuya.

As Rieko has her first turn in the first round her voice, the expression and the way she sang was totally destructible as it doesn't give the good mood to the song she was singing. When it's Izumi's turn on he first round, on the other hand her voice and the expressions were fitted perfectly to the song she was singing. The boys cheered loudly for her, which means Izumi won the first round.

The next round was rock music where Rieko was really good at the music, except Izumi was having trouble pm keeping the lyrics, which means the annoying girl won the second round. On the third round was a classic music unfortunately Izumi had won this round. At the fourth round is the rock and roll although the so-call rival had won this round.

"It's a tie…" said Kouji.

"**WE KNOW IT'S A TIE KOUJI! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CALM AT THIS?"** Takuya yelled.

"Aren't you scared at all, Otouto?" Kouichi asked.

"No…" he answered.

"…"

Rieko and Izumi are staring at each other's eyes, the annoying girl was getting too furious and angry at this while Izumi was calm and never shows any anger expressions on her face. Since two of them were in a tie they must do the tiebreaker challenge on the last round… is to sing Techno music.

"Heh! This should be really easy." Rieko smirks, "Once this battle is over the boys will be all mine!"

"I can't let this one down, I hope there's a better chance…" Izumi whispers.

Now that Rieko was singing it, she was loss at the tone that she could not try to keep up the lyrics. The boys stared at the annoying girl with a majority sweat-drops each above of their heads. It was so embarrassing for her voice singing like that. And now it was Izumi's turn for this final round.

"This is it guys…" the lone lad whispers.

Takuya and Kouichi had their eyes eager on Izumi who was getting nervous so suddenly. Her body began to shaken out really nervous on it. The blonde haired beauty was getting two doubts either she'll win or not. She was about to say that she couldn't do it but she felt a sudden heavy hand yet warm ones that were placing over her hands. The blonde girl looked at her right side and saw Kouichi.

"Don't get a sudden nervous, Izumi. If you get that the lyrics and the voice won't become alive." Kouichi told her.

"Kouichi's right, don't over stress yourself to this, na Izumi-chan." Said Takuya.

"I don't want to say this but I agree with them too." said Kouji. "There are said that you must calm and relax and let the music moves around you. In other words let the music move your voice."

"Kouji-kun… Kouichi-kun… Takuya-kun… arigatou." Izumi whispers, "All right I can do it!"

"You're not backing out?" Rieko asked.

"No way! After all I'm just having fun." Said Izumi.

Rieko suddenly shocked as she saw Izumi was getting her confidence yet when she saw her eyes. She had thought that the blonde haired girl's eyes are starting to flash with filled some unknown feeling that she wasn't sure. The music was starting up from the box. The blonde girl was getting on the beat. Takuya was also feeling the neat even Kouichi.

**Insert Song: _Super Girl_**

_Doushite itsumo itsumo nige dashichau no? _

_Shippai osoretara nanimo kanawanai yo_

_Nandomo kujiketatte zenzen ii ja nai? _

_Jibun wo shinjite mite michi wa hirakareru yo_

_Risou no jibun ni chikazuku tame ni ne _

_Sou yo ashita wa yatte kurun ja nai? _

_Hora! Sono kao agete!_

_Donna ni tsurai toki demo nikkori waratte iyou _

_Nakimushi ni sayonara shite itsuka suupaa gaaru!_

_Doushite jibun rashisa nakushite shimau no? _

_Minna to issho nante sonna no tsumaranai_

_Nandomo egaita chizu nuritsubusanaide! _

_Jibun wo kanjite mite michi wa miete kuru yo_

_Yume mita jibun ni chikazuku tame ni ne _

_Sou yo mirai wa yatte kuruna ja nai? _

_Hora! Sono te nobashite!_

_Donna ni tsurai koto demo omoide kaete ikou _

_Yowamushi ni sayonara shite mezase suupaa gaaru!_

_Donna ni tsurai toki demo nikkori waratte iyou _

_Nakimushi ni sayonara shite itsuka suupaa gaaru!_

_Donna ni tsurai koto demo omoide kaete ikou _

_Yowamushi ni sayonara shite mezase suupaa gaaru!_

**Song ends**

As Izumi sang the song, she feel the differences from what she had sang from the previous ones yet the strange feeling she gets felt really good that she had never felt that way she has one. Takuya and Kouichi started to cheer wildly for the blonde beauty and Kouji simply just gave her a thumb up. Rieko stared at Izumi so surprisingly that she had lost from her rival.

"Why is it? Why I lost from her?" she yelled.

"The reason why Izumi-san won because she is calm and puts her feelings to the song, unlike you, you're too nosy. And you don't put your voice and the lyrics to share one." Kouji explained to her.

"And that's why Izumi-chan won." Said Takuya.

"… I guess I have to accept I've lost to you, Orimoto." Said Rieko, "But I'll be back to challenge on you more!"

Rieko left the Karaoke bar after leaving one last sentence to Izumi but at least she left the money to pay for it just what Izumi said. Finally the annoying girl was gone and leaves them in peace. The blonde haired girl sat on the seat so tiredly after that insane battle with that rival.

"Finally now we can have our fun." Kouichi muttered,

"That was really hectic." Kouji whispers. "Which reminds me after Oniisan and I got all the trouble before coming here."

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked Kouji.

Kouji stared at the goggle head lad with a surprise expression that was written, 'You-didn't-know?' look. The goggle head lad shook his head innocently, which made a twitch on the younger twin lad. Kouichi laughs softly knowing that Takuya had forgotten it, while Izumi stared at the boys so confusedly.

"Today's August 24th right, Takuya?" said Kouichi, "Don't tell me you forgot what day it is."

Takuya has blank face at first with few question marks are appearing above his head August 24th what's so special of today's day, Takuya wondered. He thought of it very carefully then something hit his head as he remembers.

"Of course! It's my 16th birthday! How could I forget!" Takuya exclaimed.

"You just remember, you dult!" Kouji insulted him.

"Happy birthday Takuya." Said Kouichi.

Kouichi and Kouji gave Takuya their birthday present to the goggle head lad, then they noticed that Izumi was staring at them surprisingly at this. The goggle head lad was curious on why the blonde beauty looked like that then she suddenly fumed shocked.

"**ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE 15 ALL THE TIME?" **Izumi screamed. **"YOU SAID YOU'RE 16 WHEN WE FIRST MET!"**

"Oh that… I forgot to tell you the truth about it… Sorry Izumi-chan." Takuya apologized to her.

"Wait a minute, your birthday is today right?" she asked him.

"Yeah… why?"

Izumi smirked evilly at this while the goggle head lad stared at her expression both confusedly and sacred. Kouichi sweat-drop at this while Kouji felt something bad to the blonde haired girl.

"Then that means… I'm four months older than you!" she boasted. "My birthday's in May."

"**ARE YOU SHOWING YOUR HIGH PRIORITY THAN ME?"** yelled Takuya angrily.

Takuya and Izumi started to fight at each other by telling who's the greater and which one of them should follow them. Kouichi and Kouji stared at the two with sweat-drop above their heads at Takuya and Izumi's sudden changed relationships and they decided to let them be.

"By the way where are Shinya and Tomoki? They should be here by now." Kouichi asked.

"Yeah. I called them few minutes ago." Kouji agreed, "But on the other hand we shouldn't let those two to see this."

Somewhere in the city, Shinya and Tomoki were walking in streets while they are trying to follow the directions on he map. But they're already… lost.

"**WHERE IS MORIKO KARAOKE BAR?"** Shinya screamed.

"I wanna go home!" Tomoki also screamed.

**T.B.C.**

**Kairi: **So how was it? Looks pretty funny for this chapter… ahahahha. Sorry, I can't think any good ideas lately and I've had a hard time thinking some good ideas on my other Digimon story called **_'An Assassin's Heart'_**. Oh I forgot to mention that the song that was mentioned Izumi sang was called **Super Girl **an image song of **_Tachikawa Mimi_** from Digimon 01/02. And here's the translation version.

**Super Girl Translation**

_Why are you always, always running away?_

_If you're always afraid of making mistakes, you can't do anything._

_No matter how many times you get discouraged, it's still OK, isn't it?_

_Try believing in yourself and the road will be opened to you._

_To get closer to the ideal you,_

_That's right, isn't tomorrow coming?_

_Hey! Lift up your face!_

_No matter what hard times you have, you should laugh with a smile_

_Say "Goodbye" to the crybaby you, someday Super Girl!_

_Why do you stop action like yourself?_

_It's boring if everyone is the same._

_Don't paint over the map that smiled so many times,_

_Try feeling your own feelings and you'll be able to see the road._

_To get closer to the you that you saw in your dreams,_

_That's right, isn't the future coming?_

_Hey! Reach out your hand!_

_No matter what hard things come your way, let's return to your memories,_

_Say "Goodbye" to the wimpy you, wake up Super Girl!_

_No matter what hard times you have, you should laugh with a smile_

_Say "Goodbye" to the crybaby you, someday Super Girl!_

_No matter what hard things come your way, let's return to your memories,_

_Say "Goodbye" to the wimpy you, wake up Super Girl!_

**Kairi:** And I'd like to thank the FF reviewers from the last chapter.

**Luisa Perez**

**FAITHful**

**midnightdothack **

**Kairi:** And that's all for now. Please R & R. And see you on the next chapter!


	14. Type 014: Brothers' Worries

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Yaho! It's me again and this is the 14th chapter of this story.

**Type 014: Brother's Worries**

Summer has finally ended its season and autumn is now the season on Japan. Many people were starting to wear in their heavy outfit; some of them were wearing in their trench coats, heavy jacket, winter gloves, and a muffler that would keep their neck warm from the cold.

"Uwa! It's really cold." Izumi complained.

Yes, the wind was really cold breeze even in early morning of outside's temperature even though the snow hasn't come yet. Izumi was wearing in a fashionable brown trench coat over her pink and white shirt with a red-heart shape on her chest, denim blue pants and her favorite white and purple rubber shoes. Next to her was Takuya who was wearing in his black winter coat.

"Like, duh Izumi-chan it's only autumn and winter comes too soon." Said Takuya.

"Yeah, time flies fast isn't it?" she agreed.

The cold breeze started to blow the atmosphere again which also blows Izumi's hair so freely. Izumi didn't mind at the wind blowing her hair but she just smiled enjoying feeling the soft wind goes to her face. Takuya was stunned seeing the blonde beauty's smile that fits perfectly to the friendly wind with tint of light blushes on his cheeks. He was about to say something until he was interrupted by Izumi.

"Oh by the way, I want you to have it, Takuya-kun." Izumi informed him

Izumi handed out a cute keychain of a moon, stars and a small white bird to the goggle head lad. Takuya was kind of surprise seeing her giving such a cute mascot.

"Er… why are you giving it to me, Izumi-chan?" Takuya asked her curiously.

"Well since you just told me of your birthday, I went out of trouble looking a gift for you. But in the end, I bought the keychain and made these mascots." Izumi explained to him.

"Oh gee… you shouldn't have to. The trip to Moriko Karaoke Bar was fair enough." He said.

"Even though you two fought on birthdays." Commented the familiar voice.

Kouji and Kouichi appeared next to the blonde beauty and the hot headed lad's side. The lone lad was wearing in a blue jacket with a design of a wolf that covers his whole body while the older twin lad's outfits are only long black sleeve shirt, blue pants and his usual pair of rubber shoes.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Kouji." Takuya told Kouji angrily,

"SO what were you two talking about?" Kouichi asked them kindly.

"It's nothing!" Takuya suddenly yelled, "Let's head to class now or that teacher might torture us if we're late."

Before Izumi was about to ask Takuya why he suddenly get too excited although he was already rushes ahead to the school's building like he was in a race. Kouichi and Izumi stared at the direction where the goggle head lad had rushed off with a majority sweat-drop above their heads while Kouji just stared with his usual irritated expression.

"So can anyone tell me what makes him so excited?" Kouji asked.

"Actually I don't have any idea…" Izumi answered,

"sighs We better get to class too you know." Kouichi reminded them, "I'm also worried if our homeroom teacher was Migaya-sensei, we might die for sure."

Izumi and Kouji shared the same feeling, the one that they've both hate when Kouichi have reminded them both. They recalled some unpleasant memories from the previous months before they have their Summer Vacation Break. Recalling those memories made them feel sick and shake their spines. Both of them agree and head to the school.

In our heroes' first period of their school was Homeroom as they get to meet their new or old homeroom teacher and new student who will be joining with them. Some of the students of this class were getting much excited as they can't wait to see the new faces that they're going to meet. Then a teacher appeared which makes the class goes back to their seats.

The, new, teacher was a guy who was wearing black long sleeve shirt and brown pants. His hazel brown hair was kind of a little messy yet it was still nice which attracts the female students. And his eyes were dark blues just like the ocean.

"Ahem. From now I'll be your Homeroom Teacher for this semester. I'm Kurosabe Akito. Hope we could get along." Said the man named Akito.

The new teacher, Akito, looked around the class observing the new faces until when he saw Izumi. His face suddenly changed into shock when he saw her although none of his students saw his reaction. Then he also saw Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji with the same expression yet he didn't show it too so he continue to act like he didn't saw something.

"Anyway, let's start the attendance shall we?" Akito suggested.

As Akito is starting to roll on his attendance, Kouichi and Kouji noticed the strangeness to their new teacher when he saw Izumi and themselves. They felt like something familiar to that man somewhere but they don't recall about him in some places. Then Kouichi noticed Takuya in a different mood that he had never seen him like that before which freaks him out.

"You've noticed something strange to that Kurosabe-sensei, Otouto?" Kouichi asked his brother. "I mean he was shocked when he saw Izumi."

"Yeah, it's like he have known her somewhere." Kouji agreed, "Looks like there might be a teacher-student relationship."

"You not kidding weren't you?" he gasped.

"I lame at jokes you know." The younger twin corrected him then he noticed at Takuya's strange behavior, "What's with the goggle head so lately?"

"Dunno…" Kouichi answered

While Kouichi and Kouji were watching at Takuya carefully, the elder twin lad felt something odd. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling yet it was rather a familiar one that he seems to know the kind of aura somewhere but he couldn't get out of the hat where he felt the kind of feeling before. Then he looked back at Akito was still calling on the students' attendance, Kouichi caught the teacher was secretly looking at someone among the classroom.

"Hmm? That teacher… I felt like I've known him before." Kouichi thought, "But where?"

In their next period was Math, Izumi was getting excited since it was her second favorite subject. On the other hand, Takuya still has the same expressionless on his face while he was slumping on his own desk. He hasn't said anyway words to the twins and Izumi. Of course they are still worried to their friend.

"First he acted excited then he is depressed. Man what this guy's thinking?" Kouji thought irritated. "I wonder what's next."

"Let's just watch him for now the teacher is coming." Izumi reminded him,

One hour later…

Second period has finally ended at this time, now they're heading to their next class. Izumi was walking along with the three famous boys as their fan club members have noticed of their together. This made them to gossips about it.

"Geez… when will those people learn to mind their business?" Izumi wondered,

"Well, you can't order them. And it's natural for them to talk about us since we're pretty famous." Kouichi told her.

"Oi, Takuya, if you keep it like that you'll collapse." Kouji warned him.

Too late Takuya has now stumbled down on the floor except he landed on top of Izumi once more without even looking. The blonde beauty was trying to escape from falling although she couldn't prevent it so they ended up falling in the floor. Kouichi and Kouji stared at the two very surprisingly that was on their face. Of course Kouichi has deep crimson blush on his face as he saw the same thing again(from the 5th chapter).

"Get off me, Takuya-kun!" Izumi ordered him.

"A- Sorry!" he muttered.

Takuya finally got himself off from Izumi and helped her get on her feet again as being a kind gentleman. As the blonde haired girl got herself up, Kouji was still surprised seeing at it first but his expression was somehow included the pain.

"Oniisama!" the voice called, "Kouji-niisan, Kouichi-niisan, Izumi-neesan!"

Izumi jolted out surprisingly as she seems to know the small and cute voice even for Takuya and the twins who is more surprise than he had ever thought. They all turned their heads behind and saw someone who is more cheerful with a friend next to him. Their jaws opened wide and their eyes are getting smaller as they saw something that they're not expecting. They see Shinya was there waving excited with Tomoki next to him.

"Shinya-kun?" Why are you here?" Izumi asked him,

"Are? Didn't Oniisama tell you that I'm going to study here from now?" Shinya informed them.

Surprise? Yes, for Izumi, Kouichi and Kouji seeing that the young Kanbara sibling and knowing the reason of Shinya's presence in their school. All eyes turned to Takuya who was whistling innocently pretending he doesn't know. Yet anger eyes are still gluing on the goggle head lad.

"You knew Shinya was going to study in our school, Takuya?" Kouichi asked,

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" Kouji yelled at him furiously

"Anou… I don't want to be rude in here but isn't your third subject about to start?" Tomoki informed.

The four teens blinked their eyes together with silent across of them then they suddenly dashed off quickly as they remembered their next subject was on the next side. Shinya and Tomoki were left behind while they're standing and staring at the older kids.

"By the way, Shinya, what is your real reason for being here?" Tomoki asked him.

"? I have my reason…" Shinya answered uncomfortable,

"… Was it because you want to do your own way like Takuya-niisan did?" he guessed.

"Yes…" the younger Kanbara admitted sadly,

"I see…" he whispers.

As Shinya had answered his pal's question, his cheerful smiles suddenly faded into a small frown and sadness. His description of his answers are somehow have hurts his heart so much as it wants him to burst out any minute, though the way he just answer was the truth and it hurts more. Tomoki was getting worried of his best friend's condition so he decided to skip that topic.

"Let's go shall we?" Tomoki said, "You can share it with me. After all we're friends."

"…Thanks." He thanked him.

On the other building where our favorite four heroes, the messy brunette haired lad was getting a little off than the last time. Takuya was getting tired as he barely gets to listen the teacher's long and boring lectures. Izumi was worrying to the energetic boy's sudden low energy. Kouichi and Kouji were getting a strange glimpse of Takuya's gesturing.

Third period has finally ended for them once more and they are heading to their fourth period, which is Art Class. Takuya was sitting on his seat while he was gazing out too deeply than ever, and it caught his classmates' attentions. Izumi neared at the messy brunette haired lad's side with a worry look.

"Are you alright, Takuya-kun? You looked awfully depressed." Said Izumi,

"Yeah Oniisan and I have noticed it you in three periods." Kouji explained,

"Care to share something, Takuya?" Kouichi asked him politely, "They say if you have problems you can tell it to your friends or someone close to you. In that way we could help you too."

Takuya looked at his three friends left to right. The three of them were showing worrying and concern expression that are on their faces. The messy brunette haired lad never thought about sharing his problems to his friends mostly he just keeps the problems to himself. Of course since his friends were worrying sick he has no choice but to share them.

"Sorry guys it's just that I've been having lots of doubts id Shinya would be alright to study the same school as I am." He answered sincerely, "I mean… I know he's my brother but what if he gets uncomfortable just like what happened before."

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

"Um… why don't we tell you later, Izumi." Said Kouichi, "The teacher is coming."

Izumi blinked her sapphire blue eyes two times at Kouichi then she turned her head at the blackboard where the teacher's desk was placed. Just like the elder twin said, their Art teacher arrives in their Art Class. Then Izumi goes back to her seat knowing they'll have another talk later. Kouichi and Kouji also go back to their seats. The younger twin lad took one look to the messy brunette haired lad with a serious gesture.

"Takuya, you're not going to reveal your secret were you?" Kouji whispers, "You really want to share it do you?"

Before Kouji would focus to his study, he suddenly felt like there is someone who is watching at their move. The feeling was surely uneasy for him. He moved his head to the sliding door as he felt the feeling was coming over there. But when he looked at there, the uneasiness feeling suddenly fades away.

"What was that about?" Kouji thought.

Their fourth period has finally ended, our heroes goes on the top building that is the rooftop where they could talk it seriously and no one would interrupt their talk or eve follows them behind.

"So what you're worrying on Shinya-kun?" Izumi asked him, "What's happened to him on his old school?"

"… Since you're brothering about it I'll have to tell you," whispers Takuya, "You see from Shinya's previous school he wasn't well-known." He answered.

"Oh that's normal, we all don't get popular." Said the blonde haired girl.

"That's not the point, Izumi." Said Kouichi. "Back from our old school most of our schoolmates bullied him for no reason."

"It's true… even though they all know they're brothers they've treated him badly." Kouji added

**-Years ago from the boys' previous school**

_Takuya, Shinya, Kouichi and Kouji studied in all boys' school, in their school they wore a military-a-like uniform that was very traditional for their school to wear. Kouji was still wearing his blue and yellow stripes bandana over his head. They're all happy and had fun each other. Shinya used to have best friend called, Mikaze Kiz. Kiz is also the same age as Shinya, he has black hair with streak of red and he has pair of raging red eyes. Kiz was the only person who was friend to Shinya unlike their schoolmates._

_The following day, Takuya, the twins and Shinya were having lunch together from the school's famous courtyard which is too perfect for them to eat in such a pretty atmosphere and a cool place._

"_Hey Oniisama I'm going back to my classroom. I think I forgot something back there." Shinya told them._

"_Alright but you'd better hurry back or we'll eat everything?" Takuya shouted._

_Shinya stuck out his tongue at his brother and headed his way to the building. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi were watching at the excited young boy heading back to school. But they didn't know someone was watching behind them secretly while they're still watching at Shinya go._

_The young Kanbara sibling was in the classroom of the elementary section of the school. He was searching in his school bag while he was muttering on saying, 'where-is-it?' at the same time. Then someone was entering the classroom very quiet not letting Shinya to know someone just entered._

"_Ah! Here is it!" Shinya exclaimed happily._

"_Oi Kanbara!" someone yelled at Shinya harshly._

_Shinya knew the voice very well, he was about to greet the person's voice since he knew him well. But then something happened that was unexpected for the young Kanbara. He receives a strong punch on his cheeks then he crashed down on the desks and chairs._

"_Why did you do that, Kiz? We're pals, right?" he informed._

"_Since when did I become friend to a… **LOSER LIKE YOU**!" Kiz screamed at him._

_A strong pain hits on Shinya's heart so pierce as it makes it shattered for a thousand pieces of gemstones and a heavy weight that was putting him down. The atmosphere around him began to darken out like they're in some sort in a haunted cemetery. The young Kanbara sibling stared at Kiz who was looking at him really fierce._

"_Oh… I get it, Kiz. You're just making fun of me." Said the young Kanbara, "Will you knock it off…"_

"_SHUT UP, KANBARA!" Kiz yelled at him, "THERE'S NO WAY I'D BE FRIENDS TO YOU! EVEN THOUGH YOU AND TAKUA-SEMPAI ARE BROTHERS! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND MAKES ME REALLY SICK LOOKING AT YOUR FACE!"_

_Another piercing pain have struck on Shinya's heart from Kiz's harsh words. Shinya felt terrible that Kiz, his best friend, had betrayed him and became enemies. Kiz was about to send out another punch to Shinya's face until someone have punched Kiz instead punching Shinya. Then it makes Kiz goes on flying and hit the desks and chairs._

"_What the hell are you doing with my brother, KIZ!" someone yelled at him._

_Kiz turn his head up and saw Takuya with his angry look across his face which made Kiz so terrify when he saw his angry look. Takuya saw and heard everything what Kiz did to Shinya. Not the brunette haired lad even Kouji and Kouichi who also witnessed the true Kiz._

"_Kiz, I've thought you and Shinya were best friends… but how could you do that to him?" Takuya yelled at him._

"_Takuya-sempai, didn't you know that my true aim is to be close to you since you're my number one idol in this school." Kiz explained, "I don't know how to contact you but when I knew that Kanbara was your brother I decided to be friends with him in order to be near you."_

"_So everything was a lie…" Kouichi muttered._

_Kiz was smiling evilly for a young boy like him would be like that. Takuya quickly grabbed Kiz's collar and held him up in the air by using his left hand. He has his right hand turning to fist ready to punch him anytime he want but he didn't aim him. He couldn't use violence to solve problems so he out the little punk down and pushed him away._

"_Be gone now Kiz and never show your face to me again." Takuya told Kiz._

_Takuya had his back on Kiz still he has his anger what Shinya's so-called-friend did to his little brother. Kiz gave out a final smirk and left them alone in the classroom. Kouichi and Kouji were trying to help the injured little Kanbara, he was shaking in fear that was on his face. The messy brunette haired lad neared his little brother._

"_Shinya… I'm very sorry that I didn't protect you." Takuya said. "It was my fault that you got betrayed to Kiz."_

"_No… It wasn't your fault since you're really popular in this school." Said Shinya, "Also there's no way I could have friends compare to you!"_

_Shinya's harsh words made Takuya really shocked what the young Kanbara have told him. It hurt his heart even he said it I front of Kouji and Kouichi. Takuya had never thought his brother was really suffering because of him. He felt a sudden heavy weight on his heart and a pierce pain._

"_Shinya this is not the way to treat your brother!" Kouji yelled AT Shinya._

"_Kouji's right also we're your friends too right?" Kouichi added._

"_But this is different guys. I could not make friends with anyone in my age!" Shinya screamed, "Everyone wants to be Oniisama's friend not me."_

_Kouichi and Kouji were shocked at Shinya's screaming but they couldn't think any good ideas to convince Shinya that he was wrong. So they kept quiet at the situation however Takuya was still confused and shocked. But he had his hair covering his eyes._

"_Gomen… Honto ni gomen Shinya— It's my fault after all." Takuya whispers._

**-End of the Past**

"And that's what happened to Shinya." Kouichi ended the story.

"Because of what happened I lost the confidence to face the situation to Shinya. So I decided to transfer to other school after that." Takuya explained, "Still no one wants to be friend of him after I left."

Takuya's story made him sadder than ever as he had recall the terrible images that he had wished it never happened. The past really aches his heart more painful. Kouichi and Kouji shared the same pain to Takuya's since they also recall their past too. Of course Izumi was really shocked and surprised of their story. Little know she didn't really expect Shinya has a terrible past because of Takuya's popularity from their previous school.

"That's his reason why Takuya transferred to another school to get away." Said Kouichi,

"But Oniisan and I never left the school so we stayed to protect Shinya." Kouji answered, "Still Shinya changed as he grew distance to our schoolmates."

"This is foolish Takuya-kun! Transferring to another just because of that incident? **YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**" Izumi burst out suddenly, **"YOU'RE JUST RUNNING AWAY YOUR PROBLEM!"**

"Izumi…" the elder twin lad whispers.

Izumi was about to say another word to the over dramatic messy brunette haired lad they heard the sliding door has opened so suddenly. They all turned their heads with surprise expressions then they gasped as they saw two young people.

"SHINYA-KUN, TOMOKI-KUN?" Izumi gasped.

"Were you two listening there the whole time?" Kouji asked them.

"Yes everything including Shinya's past." Tomoki answered with a worrying look.

All eyes turned to Shinya who was in pain right after he heard whole conversation including Takuya's reason. Takuya was shocked to see his little brother yet he doesn't know what to say to him. He is still guilty and could not face him. Izumi could see both Kanbara brothers were sharing the pain as she sees it in their eyes. Then Shinya's eyes suddenly soften out while looking at his older brother.

"But you cared about me didn't you, Oniisama?" asked Shinya, "Even though you're my big brother I still respect you. I didn't hate you at all."

"Shinya… I have to leave you so there would be no comparing between us, brothers. I still don't want it." Takuya argued.

"Still running away isn't a good solution, idiot." Kouji spats him, "You're only leaving your problems behind and let someone else to fix it."

"Otouto's right, and running away will cause you more troubles ahead if you do that and continuing it." Kouichi agreed.

"If you want to protect Shinya why not defend on him… you can try that, right?" said Izumi. "Just tell them to treat Shinya-kun like a human being than being someone else. In that way no one would compare to you two."

"I agree." Tomoki also agreed.

Kouichi and Kouji were slightly surprised to hear Izumi's comments and advices to the two Kanbara siblings' problem then they both smiled at it knowing that another problem has finally answered. Tomoki was very happy as everything was getting settled again once more. Kouji looked at the clock noticing it's almost the time.

"Well then I'd be better get to class now. I don't want to be late." Said Kouji.

"I'm with him." Kouichi agreed.

"I'd guess we'll see you guys later…" whispered the young Kanbara.

The young blonde haired girl didn't say anything else but she whispers softly to Shinya's ears saying, 'I'm sure you'll find new friends here.' Then she follows Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji behind. Shinya and Tomoki are about to head back to their next class until a cell phone began to ring. The cell phone comes from the young Kanbara.

"I go ahead Shinya. And you better turn off your cell phone or sensei will confiscate that." Tomoki warned him.

Shinya answered his pal with a slight nod and told him to go on first as he's going to catch him up later. Tomoki nodded his head at Shinya and goes his way back to the classroom. The young Kanbara opens his cell phone and saw a message that was showing on the screen.

"Yeah I forgive you for a very long time." Shinya whispers with a smile.

Somewhere on the other place of Japan, a young boy was staring at the beautiful ocean's view alone. He was holding his cell phone waiting for the person to reply his message.

"Shinya… the time we shared together is very important for me…" he whispered. "I'm glad to be your friend…"

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** aha… another secret now reveals between the two Kanbara brothers. And a mysterious character named **Kurosabe Akito** appears in this chapter who seems to be aware to our four heroes. He is an Original Character of mine so he doesn't belong to one of the Digimon characters from any seasons… What were his relationships to them in the first place? You'll find out soon on the further chapters. Also I'd like to thanks the following reviewers:

**FAITHful**

**midnightdothack**

**Jake The KeyBlade Mistress**

**Izumi Rules**

That's all for now. And thanks you all and a Merry Christmas to you all. Also this month is the first anniversary of this story... Please Review!


	15. Type 015:The Flower's First Kiss

**Moonflower Girl**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

I know it's been four months since I've last updated my 14th chapter but seriously it takes time for me to remember where I put my drafts in my room… boohoo! Also it takes me long time to rewrite after I've lost it…. Anyway now I'm back writing more of this…

**Type 015: Flower's First Kiss**

Somewhere in the mansion, Kurasabe Akito was sitting in some chair with a table in front of him, while he was reading of a very old novel that was probably written it for years before he was born. The coverage of the book was tattered yet the pages weren't as torn as it was suppose. The young teacher has a sad expression on his face as he shuts his novel.

"It's been years after the tragedy… I thought it finally ends." Akito whispered. "It looks like our story has not yet end."

The young teacher stood up from his place then he looks at the wall with full of sadness in his eyes. In front of him was a painting of a beautiful young princess who seems to be in her teens. She was wearing a Japanese kimono with the design of flowers and crescent moon over it, moreover her appearance was the same as Izumi. Next to her was a young man who is probably older than the young girl wears a dark navy blue kimono his appearance was the same as AKito himself.

"Now everything's different from the past." Akito thought.

Another wonderful day it was a nice day for the people to hang their clothes and dry it there, too perfect for their chores. Izumi was in the balcony of her apartment room hanging her clothes there.

"Nee miagete souna hitomi ni kokoro dakara sou suguni." Izumi sang.

"You sure sang well, Izumi." Familiar voice commented.

Izumi didn't started at this time for she knew the voice very well that came next to her. She turned around gently and smiled at that person, Kouichi. He was wearing in his sleeveless shit and pair of blue shorts.

"Good morning, Kouichi-kun. You're up early." She said.

"Naa.. this is usually my morning routine." Kouichi answered.

"Oh what about Kouji-kun?" Izumi asked him curiously.

Kouichi raised his thumb and pointed next to him. "He's still asleep. Otouto isn't a morning person." He replied.

"Really?" she whispered. "But the last time he woke up early."

"Believe it or not you'll hear him grumpy then he becomes fine later on." He explained her.

"I see…" she mutters. "Ah I'd better get back to my chores."

Kouichi didn't say another word but he gave a slight wave to the energetic blonde haired girl until she had gone back to her room. The elder twin lad just smiled at her for a while then his smile disappeared and was replaced to a small frown. He turned his head away and looked at the beautiful view from this height.

"I wonder.." Kouichi whispered.

In the house of Shibaya Apartment, Takuya was sitting on a couch of his living room. He has his favorite book opened and had it near to his face a little far away. While he was reading it, he has a cold juice with two or three ice cubes on it and a bowl that contains of his favorite food.

_**Much. Munch.**_

"Sighs… It looks like I'm still stuck reading this chapter." Takuya muttered.

The messy brunette haired lad continued to eat, drink and read doing it at the same time. He repeated it until he stopped at it then he puts down the book on the coffee table and lied his back on the couch very tiredly as his neck really aches him much from not moving. He placed his hand to it and rubbed it gently.

"Man I really hate this stiffness on my neck." He whined then his face becomes serious. "Still… I must continue to search."

A small mushroom breath comes out from his mouth, he got up himself from his seat and goes to his room. As he took few steps inside of his room, he stopped there and faced up at the wall still has his serious look on his face.

"I must continue to search the truth of that legend." Takuya told himself.

His chocolate brown eyes were staring at the plain white wall then he outstretches his left arm to it. Then he began to hold it. Suddenly he tugged it out and removed it. As the wallpaper was removed, there was a poster of a night with a beautiful full moon with a beautiful white flower, the wolf, a bird and a lion. Below of them was a lake that seems to be located some forest and in the middle of it stood a beautiful blonde haired princess with both of her hands up in the air also she's in the late.

Takuya continue to stare at the mysterious image of the poster still wondering and confusing at it. He touched at the image while he was in deep thoughts as he was trying to understand what could the image means. Although, he couldn't as it find him hopeless for him to figure out more. Then an image of a young boy was kissing a princes' hand suddenly appeared on his mind. Of course this startled him.

"Here it goes again." He whispered. "But this isn't mine."

-The next day

"What's happened to you, Takuya-niisan, you looked awfully tired." Commented Tomoki.

True what Tomoki said as the goggle head lad has the impression of not well signs that was showing around pretty obviously they could tell. Takuya had always blinked his eyes opened and closed over and over again too tiring you might say if someone sees that.

"Oh that I've stayed up late for… self studying." Takuya replied.

"This is the first time I'm hearing it." Said Kouji. "I always knew you're not the type of person who could do self study.

This pissed off for Takuya knowing that the Kouji was taunting him made him really mad as he could give him another physical fight or arguments again. Izumi and Kouichi were getting worried at this situation as they knew what's going to happen next although the goggle head lad didn't do any actions as he was too lazy to do that. This made relief for them.

"At leas there wouldn't be anymore incident." Said Izumi

"Yah… also we could be involve here." Shinya commented.

"Um!" Tomoki and Kouichi agreed together.

Izumi could not help but agrees with her male friends as she4 recalls the incidents from the pervious days. One time when Takuya and Kouji fought each other they were also included to the teachers' eyes whenever they were caught. Even though they tried to explain that they didn't they still get detention. The blonde haired beauty began to shiver as she despite it.

"Well anyway lunch break is about to end anytime." Shinya announced.

"Yeah, Shinya and I will go first. Bye!" said Tomoki.

The four elders bid farewell to the two youngster friends and they finally went to their next class that awaits them. Of course Izumi was also going back to the high school building after she told the here boys that she's going back first. Kouichi and Kouji were left behind with Takuya who looks even more tired.

"Tell us Takuya were you researching on **_'that'_** again?" Kouji asked the goggle head lad.

"Yeah… we want to know.' Said Kouichi.

"yes… I'm still researching on it." He replied. "All I found nothing connects them except the other one."

The lone wolf lad caught what the goggle head lad meant. "You mean the one entitled **_'Arashii no Tsukihime'_**? The one about Feudal times?" he said.

"Yea and the princess' brother of that story reminds me of our new teacher." He pointed out.

"Kurasabe Akito." Kouichi gasped. "Wait I recall he was surprised when he saw Izumi… Could he be—?"

Takuya nodded his head. "He may know it too." He concluded. "I don't think its coincidence anymore."

"Then we're going to join this research." Kouichi said.

Takuya didn't say another word after he heard the elder twin lad's comment for he had a serious expression on his face. Of course the three of them shared the same expression. They all knew what they're thinking even for the lone wolf lad who looks much serious and more aware of it.

-In the court yard

Class 1-A are having PC class that are in their daily time schedule. The class were divided into two groups as one will either play their favorite sports while the other group will do the 100 meters dash and jumping over the pole. Izumi was playing soccer in Takuya's team since Takuya had choose her so she could be safe from their fan clubs while the twins choose to play basketball.

"Fate what grudge do you have against me?" Izumi whispered.

As the blonde haired girl run fast along with her teammates gaining her strengthen up to keep up with them. Izumi suddenly felt as sharp pain that was coming from her muscles and it was aching it all over but that didn't stop her from running further as she pushes herself. As she was pushing it, the pain of her mind started to hurt her stomach, which causes her to collapse and lost consciousness.

The messy brunette haired lad managed to score a goal, which cheers for his teammates and yell excitedly knowing that Takuya's soccer skills were terrific and they're almost like a professional soccer player. Takuya glances around to his classmates just to see if anyone is missing then he just noticed Izumi's body was lying on the ground unconsciously. This surprised and shocked him.

"IZUMI-CHAN!" he yelled.

Takuya scrambled down to the unconscious blonde haired girl, his loudmouth reaches on Kouji and Kouichi as they had also heard his screaming worried on Izumi's name. Then this causes a commotion as their classmates started to crowd around Izumi. The blonde haired girl was still unconscious and she is drifted off to sleep.

**-Izumi's dream**

**"**_**Where am I?"** She asked herself curiously._

_There was no image or a scene that was showing up at first only pitch darkness that she could only see it. Then a bright of white light suddenly appeared from the darkness and then an image of a young girl who was wearing a kimono except her outfits were almost like a ninja was running in the woods._

"_Heh! With this rate there's no way I can be found." Exclaimed the proud princess._

"_Guess again, Princess." Said the voice._

_The young princess still continues to run but then a boy appeared in front of her with his rams crossed against to his chest. He was wearing red men's kimono but to his was showing his bare chest although he had bandages that are wrapping around his body. Ha had a very annoyed expression that was showing on his face of course this mean the young princess is in deep trouble._

"_Do you have any idea it's impolite to skip from the party? Damnit! It's your brother's wedding you should respect it." The boy lectured her._

"_So why should I care of my idiot brother, Prince? I hate the talk with that damn riches." She replied back._

"_Omai wa…" the boy whispered._

"_Yamete yo…" another boy's voice stopped them._

_Two kids looked at their right side and saw another boy who is about the same age as them. The boy's appearance somehow looks like Kouji in younger version except his blackish blue hair was much shorter and his eyes are deep blue. The Takuya look-a-like felt irritated as the two meets their eyes._

"_Hiyya why you're here?" the girl asked the Kouji-a-like._

"_Nothin much princess." The boy answered. "Playing tag again?"_

"_Iie running away from my baka oniichan." Replied the girl proudly. "Where's your brother?"_

"_He's sick." He answered. "Let's all play!"  
_

_Izumi watched at the three kids as they began to play with each other ignoring the mini-Izumi's brother's wedding. They're all smiling excitedly, Izumi was watching at the three kids they all looked at each other except for the Kouji-a-like is much cheerful than the loner attitude that she knew. The strange memories seem very familiar at it but her mind starts to ache so painfully as she questioned of this memories._

"_Why is it? Why do I get a feeling that I've known it long ago?" she wondered_

_Before the blonde haired girl was about to question herself more, the scene suddenly changed once more. This time it was night time and it is a full moon, she saw her childhood self was sleeping on the porch, while her head was rested on the wooden pole. Izumi wondered why herself was doing there sleeping in a place like that in this night. Then the sound of footsteps started to be heard she looked behind and saw the Takuya-alike boy was standing next to her._

"_I wonder what's this guy doing here?" Izumi wondered._

_The mini a-like Takuya was bending him legs in front of the sleeping blonde haired girl a-like with a very loving expression that was on his face. Then his face started to come closer on the girl's sleeping face . Izumi began to panic as she knew what the boy was trying to do. The boy's face continue to goes closer to her face until…_

"_**OI! OKINA HIME!"** he shouted, which causes the girl to wake up._

_The princess wakes up then she glared at the prince. "Aa… is it morning?" she said so tiredly._

"_Dahou! **YOU SHOULDN'T SLEEP HERE!**" he yelled at her._

_The mini Izumi ignored the mini Takuya, which made him get more angry ad irritated at the princess' rude manners. Izumi was watching at them who are starting to bicker each other. As she watches them she suddenly felt her heart beating fast._

"_Why is it? Why do those kids looked like us?" she whispered._

_Drip._

"_Was it possible that we also exist from the past?" she added._

_Izumi was really confused as she still watches the two kids who are still teasing at each other until she felt something soft was pressing against her lips. Then she felt no more._

**-End of Izumi's dream**

Izumi had finally woke up from her long sleep and found herself lying on the clinic's bed for the second time. The blonde haired beauty groaned for a little until she had recalled the soft feeling that she had felt from her lips. She was really confused at it then she saw Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi were standing.

"You're finally awake, Izumi-chan." Said Takuya.

"You really sleep a lot you know Izumi." Commented Kouji.

"Whatever you said, Otouto at least Izumi is fine." Kouichi told his twin brother.

As three boys shared their concern for Izumi, the blonde haired girl places her right hand over her lips. Then she recalled the feeling again, which made her blush lightly. She looked at the three boys again.

_"Did one of them kissed me while I'm asleep?"_ Izumi whispered. _"Uwa! That was my first kiss!"_

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** How's that for my 15th chapter? Another mystery but just few more chapters I'm going to finish it. Also **_Arashii no Tsukihime_** means _**'The Mystery of Moon Princess'**_, **_Yamete yo_** means _**'Stop it'**_, **_Okina hime_** means**_'Wake up, Princess'_**, and **_Dahou_** means _**'idiot'.**_ I'd like to thank the FF reviewers.

**Jake U Freak Of Nature Lol, Reiko no Tori, and mighnightdothack**


	16. Type 016:Princess’ Tragedy I

**Moonflower Girl**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Type 016: Princess' Tragedy I**

During the night you will see a beautiful white flower that is sprouting on a pure sold every time you passed by. This beauty flower is called Moonflower as people called it. But the Moonflower was not easily to be noticed by other people except only few of them can see it. As you see they have thought this flower was a curse or they could not understand its true beauty. This is how the story goes on how they called it the Moonflower.

Centuries or years ago in medieval times of old English, in a large castle, there was a young princess was sitting on the garden. The young princess was **_Luna De Raynard Runatic_** has short blonde haired, she wears a beautiful little white dress, which suits to her cute face. She was busily looking at the beautiful flowers that she had adored so much. King Cain and Queen Elizabeth were watching at the young princess.

"She's growing up really fast, isn't she?" said the King.

"Yes still I'm worried of that…" the Queen muttered worriedly. " But I hope it wouldn't happen."

The young princess Luna was still on the garden playing with the butterflies and the birds. She looks very happy playing with the small creatures but behind her smile she seems really sad and lonely deep within her heart. Although no one had ever noticed the young princess' true feelings since all of them only saw was her smile. Without thinking Luna walks straight forward to her direction then she noticed she was lost.

"Where am I?' she asked her herself. "Can anyone tell me where I am?"

No one reply to the young princess' questions only the hollow and emptiness in the place. Of course since she's in a huge and vast castle only royalties ones and the servants can live in there. Luna's heart began to ache as she found she had visited to an unknown place that she had never put her foot to this place. She was about to cry but then three boys appeared suddenly and they were about the same age as her.

"Who are you?" Luna asked the three boys.

"Oh… please excuse us. I'm **_Astral De Reodard Heven_** from the Heven Kingdom." The brunette haired prince answered.

"I am **_Kenn Le Elric Wolflein_** from Wolflein Kingdom." Answered the boy with bluish hair.

"I'm **_John El Edwin Leonard_** from Leonard Kingdom. I'm also Kenn's cousin." Answered another blue haired boy.

"Astral De Reodard Heven, Kenn Le Elric Wolflein and John El Edwin Leonard… You three are the prince from your kingdom, isn't that right?" she said. "Why are you in my kingdom?"

"Your kingdom? Then you must be Princess Luna De Raynard Runatic, am I right?" questioned Astral.

Luna nodded.

"Well this must be destiny. We came here to meet this kingdom's princess since our parents forced us to come here." John explained. "The people must really love their princess."

"Eh? But I've never seen much people ever since I was born." Luna pointed out.

Astral, Kenn, and John stared at the innocent blonde haired princess surprisingly at what she said. They were really surprise at it yet they wondered why Luna's parents didn't let her come out of the castle. The Runatic princess noticed few birds and butterflies starting to land on her and starts play with them.

"Hey why don't we play together since we're the only kids around here." Luna suggested.

"Sounds like fun, Princess." Kenn agreed."

"I'll just call you guys Astral, Kenn, and John for now but then you'll have to call me Luna." She told them.

"Deal!" the young princes agreed.

Four kids smiled at each other's faces then they started to play the game of tag. Three princes and a princess having so much fun together that they ever had. Luna was all smiling as she plays with her three newfound friends. In her eyes weren't sadness or loneliness anymore instead it was filled with happiness and joy. It was the first time in her life she ever felt that way.

Far away from the kids, the servants were panicking as they were searching around the castle trying to find Princess Luna. The King and Queen were most panicking of all knowing that their daughter suddenly have gone missing, which is never expected of their life. Behind them were the couples of guests from other kingdoms and they too had their sons' missing.

"This is so absurd! This hasn't bee like that!" exclaimed the wife of Heven Kingdom.

"Calm don dear I sure our son might have met the other and probably played out." Said the King of Heven Kingdom.

"Although in what place would they be?" pointed out the King of Wolflein Kingdom.

"I think I might know where they can be." Said the queen. "Follow me."

The Runatic Queen dash out as quickly as she can while the other adults followed her all the way until they reached the garden where Princess Luna was last seen when she was there few hours ago. Then they started to search around until…

"I'VE FOUND THEM!" Shouted the king from Leonard Kingdom.

Everyone went to where Leonard King was located and found their child. As they reached there they were surprise seeing their child were playing tag happily and fun. They were relief and glad to see the young princes and princess was all right.

"It looks like there's no need to worry about them." Said the wife of Wolflein.

The Kind and Queen of Runatic Kingdom were staring at the children playing happily then they eyes laid to the happy young princess who was enjoying the fun. They were happy to see Luna's true smile that they had ever saw in their whole life as they only recall sadness and loneliness deep in her eyes..

"Seems they became friends." He said,

It was already dawn, the carriage for the three important royal families from different kingdoms was ready for them to leave. Princess Luna was feeling upset knowing it was time her three new friends had to go. This also saddens for Prince Astral, Prince, Kenn, and Prince John.

"Don't worry Princess Luna I'm sure we'll come back and play with you again." Said Astral.

"Astral's right so please don't be sad." Kenn told the young princess.

Astral, Kenn and John knelt down top the blonde haired princess who was already half crying. Luna looked at the three boys' face. She could see that they're showing their sincerest and honest expression that she had seen. Looking at it made her feel happy and secure.

"Ojay!" Luna chirped happily. "Then we should also write each other too."

"Hmm…Writing each other huh?" Astral wondered.

"Sounds a good idea, Luna." John agreed. "Isn't that right Cousin?"

Kenn looked at his cousin and nodded. "Sure." He replied.

"It's time to go Princes!" the coach carriage announced.

"We better go… See you again, Flower!" Astral bid farewell.

"We'll definitely see each other again!" said Kenn.

"Please looks forward!" John told her.

The three Princes had gone inside of their royal carriage where their parents are or in other words they could see their Kingdom's emblem at each carriage. The Heven's emblem has a bird that was soaring its wings with two lead behind it. In the Wolflein Kingdom's emblem has the head of a wolf as it seems to be howling with a sword over it. While in Leonard Kingdom's emblem has the side view of a lion's head with a cross. The young blonde haired princess watched the royal carriages go while she was waving at them happily. Queen Elizabeth and King Cain were watching at their dauthing siling secretly.

"I'm sure they're going to visit us again, Luna." Said Queen Elizabeth.

"Your mother's right so don't be sad." Cain told her.

"I understand but Prince Astral, Prince Kenn and Prince John are going to be my best friends!" she exclaimed happily.

Queen Elizabeth looked at her young daughter's face carefully. It is indeed a true smile that she was seeing it for the first time. She could not detect any sadness or loneliness behind Luna's beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Queen Elizabeth was actually happy to see her smile it was the happiest one in her life.

"She is smiling for real." Thought the queen. "This is a miracle."

"Yes… I hope those Princess will continue to smile our daughter." Suggested King Cain.

Many years have passed as Princess Luna had all her time meeting up, playing and bonding to her newfound friends, Astral, Kenn, and John. For years the three princes were also happy being with the only female friend. Little know Luna was the happiest ones with the three cute and handsome young boys who accepts her.

But somewhere within the deep place where no humans or any living things could be able to enter or get out of the place or even escape of their nightmare. That place is where you will wander forever and a place where bad people have gone ahead. Within the darkness two unknown people were standing alone.

"Looks like those royals forgot the fate of their child's death." Said the person.

"Why not dear? Even they'll encounter happy ones they'll also have to face the tragedy that awaits them." Said another person.

"You're right it would be more fun as I've already planned their Destiny." Said the person slyly. "Just like I've told them."

**-Flash back: Years ago**

_It was beautiful and exciting feast on Runatic Kingdom for they are celebrating the happiest news on King Cain and Queen Elizabeth, which is the queen's newborn child the princess of Runatic Kingdom. Everything were very happy hearing it so they gathered around the castle to see the King,_

"_To the people of my Kingdom. I thank thee all for coming to the celebration of my daughter's birth." Said King Cain. "For all I'd like thee…"_

"_**YOUR DAUGHTER'S LIFE WILL BE SHORTEN!"** Someone yelled out._

"_Who dare speak ill-well to our great king!" yelled the guard._

_The mysterious person appeared floating in the sky in front of the dearest king and queen of the people's kingdom. Queen Elizabeth held her baby as tight as she can but not really tight just to make sure her baby won't laid to someone else's hand. The evil man smirked evilly while looking at King Cain and Queen Elizabeth._

"_As I said your daughter's life will be shorten and I've already put the curse." He informed them. "With the curse it'll be unremoveable. MWAHAHAHA!"_

**"**_**SILENCE MAGICIAN! UNDO YOUR MAGIC TO MY DAUGHTER!"** King Cain ordered._

"_Ehehe… My apologies, Dear King but I cannot longer undo it for I am just a merely soul." He said._

_Before King Cain would about to order out more of undoing the magic from their newly born baby, the mysterious man was fading away. He was a spirit just as he speaks. Now he cannot undo the curse of the little baby. No other magician can release it. The King and Queen had nothing to do but to cry._

**-End of Flash back**

After he had recalled the memories from years ago during the celebration of Princess Luna's birth. The mysterious man continued to smile evilly at the long memories he had treasured it along even if it's really evil and bad ones. The other person could see that the mysterious man was actually agreeing on having fun seeing the curse child.

"Now I wonder how it'll go on." The person whispers.

Far away from the two mysterious people back to the beautiful castle of Runatic Kingdom. The young beautiful 16 years old Princess Luna was sitting under her favorite place while she was reading a book. Prince Astral De Reodard Heven was there distance away from the beautiful princess. Astral was also into his 16 years old and had grown much mature and handsome than the last time. He was gazing at her eternity beauty with a loving gaze.

"My Dear Flower… you've grown much attractive and beautiful than the last time." He muttered.

"Since when are you gonna be like that, Astral? Said the familiar voice of a boy.

Astral got shock and startled after he had heard the sudden voice out of nowhere. Then he calms down as he heard the familiar voice of a boy that he had knew very well. He turned his head around and saw Prince Kenn Le Elric Wolflein was standing behind Astral with his arms crossed against to his chest and has a slight smug on his face. The Heven Prince had a small feeling behind Kenn's smile.

"What is it, Kenn? Why are you had a smug like that?" Astral asked him.

"I'm going to bring you down and Princess Luna belongs to me." Kenn answered with serious tone.

"Hey you said you won her!" yelled the Heven Prince. "Wait don't tell me…"

"Yes, Astral. I'm also aftering her so don't get in my way." He told him.

Two princes from different Kingdom were glaring at each other's eyes so firmly. Astral was being insecure at what Kenn told him, the words were really harsh yet serious although he could not let him do that. Yes, this is the beginning of the battle between Kenn and Astral. But Astral wasn't sure if he's actually in love to Luna.

**T.B.C**

**Kairi: **Now that's how it begins of their story in Old English… Firstly I'd like to thank **Tired Swimmer** and **Jake Da Freak Of Nature Luvs Bob** for reviewing my 15th chap. Hope you enjoyed readng it. See you next time!


End file.
